Así nos convertimos en los Niños Elegidos
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Luego de diez años de tristeza a raíz de la misteriosa desaparición de su mejor amigo, Hikari ha comenzado a sentirse extraña, como si alguien la estuviera observando a toda hora...
1. Una extraña sensacion

Nota: ¡Hola!, Aún estoy muy bloqueada para escribir, pero siguiendo la recomendación que me hizo Umi voy a intentar publicar algo nuevo. Para ser sincera esta historia no es completamente nueva. Es la primera historia que escribí en inglés, hace ya algunos meses, pero la voy a adaptar al español. No es una traducción ya que voy a agregarle algunos detalles que no pude incluir la primera vez por falta de vocabulario. Espero que les guste. Es una historia muy rara, incluso una amiga me preguntó qué me estaba fumando cuando la escribí (la muy chistosita). Tiene muy poco romance porque no se me da (tiendo a ser muy cursi en las escenas románticas), pero más que nada es aventura. Si les interesa leer la historia completa vayan a mi "profile" y ahí van a encontrar la liga, la historia se llama "So...that's how we became DD". También estoy trabajando en la secuela...espero algún día terminarla (así como mis dos historias en español...cuando se me pase el bloqueo).  
  
  
"...Y así es como nos convertimos en los Niños Elegidos"  
  
Por Lara Hernández  
  
  
Prólogo: Un amigo se ha ido.  
  
Lugar: El mundo Real.   
Fecha: Primavera del 2002.  
  
Sentada en la sala, Kari solo podía mirar a través de la ventana. Era un día muy hermoso de final de primavera. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y el azul del cielo era tan intenso que te lastimaba la vista. Pero a Kari no le importaba el cielo ni el sol, ni siquiera el que la mayoría de los niños de su edad estuvieran jugando en el parque.   
  
Para ella, todo era gris. El cielo era gris, el sol era gris e incluso el sillón en el que estaba sentada. Nada la podía alejar de la tristeza que sentía. La niña dirigió la mirada hacia el televisor que estaba enfrente de ella. "Tal vez un poco de TV me haga olvidar", pensó mientras tomaba el control remoto y encendía el aparato. La imagen de un hombre vestido con un traje negro y corbata azul apareció en la pantalla.  
  
-"Buenas tardes, este es el noticiero de las 5. El presidente sostuvo esta mañana una reunión con el embajador de Francia en un hecho sin precedentes desde..."  
  
Para ese entonces Kari se había olvidado de la tele y volvía a centrar su atención en la ventana. Solamente la voz aguda del cronista deportivo llamó su atención de nuevo.  
  
- "...Y recuerden fanáticos del fútbol soccer. ¡La Copa del Mundo iniciará en tan sólo dos meses! ¿Ya tienen sus boletos?"  
  
¡La Copa del Mundo!....el sólo pensar en ella hizo que dos lágrimas cayeran por las mejillas de Kari. ¡Maldita Copa del Mundo! ¡Es su culpa!. Kari no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido tan sólo un mes antes invadieran su mente...  
  
--------------------  
  
Lugar: El Mundo Real  
Fecha: Una mes antes.  
  
- "¡Ya no puedo esperar a que inicie el Mundial!"- dijo Tai- "¡Los mejores jugadores del mundo van a estar en ésta ciudad!"  
- "Y lo mejor de todo es que vamos a estar en la inauguración y en el primer partido"- agregó Davis con una amplia sonrisa.  
- "Aunque debo admitir que estos boletos costaron mucho dinero"- murmuró Matt mientras examinaba el suyo.  
- "Por eso trabajé seis meses en ese local de comida rápida"- dijo Tai mientras sacudía su boleto- "Me temo que voy a tener impregnado el olor a papas fritas por el resto de mi vida...¡pero valió la pena!"  
  
Los antiguos niños elegidos volvían a casa después de haber ido hasta el Estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el primer partido de la Copa del Mundo 2002 para comprar sus boletos. Como tenían poco dinero sólo habían encontrado lugares en la última fila, pero eso no importaba...siempre y cuando estuvieran presentes ese día. Después de dar una vuelta para admirar el nuevo Estadio habían tomado el tren de regreso a Odaiba, su barrio.  
  
- "¿Cuántas estaciones faltan?"- preguntó TK.  
- "Cinco"- respondió Kari. En ese momento el tren se detuvo a la mitad de un túnel muy largo.  
- "¡No otra vez!"- gimió Davis- "La última vez que se descompuso el tren estuve atorado 20 minutos"  
- "En ese caso...creo que me voy a dormir un ratito"- dijo TK mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos. El niño estaba exhausto de los exámenes que había presentado junto con el resto de sus compañeros para aprobar el grado. Sus calificaciones en Geografía no eran muy buenas por lo que se había pasado tres noches sin dormir estudiando y afortunadamente había pasado con 6.   
- "Muy bien, yo te aviso cuando lleguemos"- dijo Kari  
- "¿En serio se va a dormir aquí? ¡Nunca dejas de impresionarme TF!"- se burló Davis.   
- "¡Por lo menos él si estudió!"- dijo Yolei.   
- "Para tu información yo también estudié...es sólo que la maestra me odia"- a pesar de haber estudiado, Davis no tuvo tanta suerte como TK y había reprobado Matemáticas, por lo que tendría que tomar un curso de regularización durante las vacaciones.  
  
Pasaron 10 minutos antes de que el tren reanudara su marcha. Y otros 10 más antes de que el vehículo llegara finalmente a la estación de Odaiba.  
  
-"Próxima estación: Odaiba"- anunció el altavoz del tren. Los muchachos se pusieron de pie y se prepararon para salir.  
  
-"¡Psst! ¡TK!, ya nos toca bajarnos"- murmuró Kari mientras tiraba de la manga de su amigo.  
- "¿Qué? Ah sí, ya voy..."- murmuró el aludido medio dormido.  
  
Finalmente, el tren se detuvo y salieron del mismo. La estación estaba atascada como de costumbre, por lo que era difícil moverse. Unos segundos después el tren cerró sus puertas y reanudó su camino.  
  
-"¡Finalmente en casa!"- dijo Tai mientras se estiraba a la vez que su hermana lo veía de forma reprobatoria.- "Me pregunto con qué nos torturará mamá esta noche"  
- "Mira quien habla...siempre te comes lo que hace mamá, aunque fueran rocas capeadas"- dijo Kari.  
- "Yo también tengo hambre"- dijo Matt- "Lo que me recuerda que hoy tengo que hacer la cena, ¿alguna sugerencia TK?...¿TK?"  
  
El muchacho volteó a su alrededor y descubrió que su hermano no lo acompañaba.  
  
-"¿Dónde está TK?"  
- "Estaba detrás de mi cuando salí del tren"- dijo Kari  
- "A lo mejor se cerró la puerta y ya no pudo salir"- dijo Cody  
- "Puede ser, aun estaba medio dormido"- agregó Yolei  
- "No se preocupen muchachos, seguramente vendrá en el próximo tren en la dirección opuesta...vamos a ver"- dijo Tai  
  
Se dirigieron al andén por el que corrían los trenes del sentido contrario. Una vez ahí esperaron a que su amigo apareciera en el siguiente tren, pero el tren llegó y TK no bajó de él. Tampoco bajó del siguiente tren, ni del siguiente, ni del que le siguió.   
  
-"Esto es muy extraño"- dijo Matt.  
- "A lo mejor sigue dormido"- dijo Davis de mal humor.  
- "No, lo desperté cuando llegamos a Odaiba y se levantó"- dijo Kari  
- "A lo mejor está en esta estación y se perdió, cosa que no sería extraña a esta hora"- dijo Joe mientras señalaba a las multitudes que se amontonaban en el andén.  
- "En ese caso, lo mejor será vocearlo"- dijo Izzy  
- "Buena idea"- dijo Tai- "Vamos"  
  
Y dicho y hecho, minutos después la voz de una mujer inundaba la estación pidiendo que Takeru Takaishi se presentara en las oficinas de la estación. Pero pasaron casi 40 minutos y no hubo señal alguna.   
  
- "Ya es muy tarde"-dijo Tai- "Creo que mejor nos vamos"  
- "¿Irnos?"- dijo Matt indignado- "No podemos dejar a mi hermano..."  
- "Calma Matt, lo más probable es que TK nos haya perdido y se haya ido a casa"- dijo Sora.   
- "Sí, y de todos modos él se puede regresar sólo, ya es un niño grande"- dijo Davis.  
- "Está bien, vámonos"- dijo Matt- "Supongo que ya debe estar en la casa"  
  
Pero cuando Matt regresó a casa, su hermano no estaba ahí. Y no volvió en toda la noche. Tampoco lo hizo a la mañana siguiente...ni las que le siguieron. Pasaron los días y no había señales de TK. Sus padres llamaron a la policía, y sus amigos pusieron posters en la calle con su fotografía. También publicaron una nota en el periódico pero fue inútil.  
  
EL último recurso que tenían era el DIgimundo, pero desde su última batalla el acceso a este universo paralelo a la Tierra se había cerrado por completo. Lo único que podían hacer era tratar de hacer contacto a través del correo electrónico.  
  
- "No creo que esté en el digimundo, pero hagamos el intento"- dijo Izzy. Horas después recibió respuesta de Tentomón, la cual decía que no había visto a TK, pero si por alguna razón aparecía se comunicaría con ellos.   
  
En fin, un mes había pasado y TK aún no aparecía.  
  
---------------  
  
Conforme recordaba lo que pasó, Kari sentía cada vez más deseos de llorar. Estaba muy preocupada por su amigo...era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? y lo más importante...¿Estaba a salvo?.  
  
-------------------  
  
  
Capítulo 1: Una extraña sensación  
  
Lugar: El mundo real.  
Fecha: Primavera del 2012 (Diez años después).  
  
-"Entonces...¿qué van a hacer mañana en la noche?"- preguntó Mimi mientras tomaba un trago de su café.   
- "Aún no lo sé"- respondió Kari  
- "Debe ser algo muy especial"- añadió Sora- "No todos los días una pareja celebra cinco años de noviazgo"  
- "¡Cinco años!"- exclamó Mimi- "Parece que fue ayer cuando fuiste a mi casa para informarme que él te había pedido que fueras su novia"  
- "Yo también siento lo mismo Mimi"- dijo Sora mientras dirigía su mirada a Kari- "Por cierto, ¿ya han discutido acerca de ese tema?"  
- "¿Matrimonio?"  
- "Exactamente"  
- "No, nunca hemos hablado de eso"- Y era verdad. Davis y Kari nunca habían hablado de una vivir juntos. Y a estas alturas Kari no estaba segura si quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Cinco años antes su opinión habría sido distinta, ya que en ese entonces estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Ese día, el día que cumplió los 16, Davis la llevó al parque y le pidió que fuera su novia después de regalarle una docena de rosas rojas. Ella aceptó casi si pensar y recibió a cambio el primer beso de su vida, algo que nunca olvidaría. Desde ese momento se convirtieron en la pareja perfecta y todos estaban seguros de que se casarían algún día. Pero ahora...sus sentimientos hacia Davis habían cambiado. Aún le gustaba, lo quería mucho...pero ya no lo amaba. Y lo peor era que Davis también estaba actuando de modo raro, como si estuviera cansado de su relación con Kari.  
  
-"Pues ya deberían discutir el tema"- dijo Mimi regresando a Kari a la realidad- "En mi caso, estoy esperando que mi novio saque ese tema muy pronto"  
- "¿Él? ¡No lo creo!"- dijo Sora  
- "¡Mira quién habla! La señorita Mi-novio-no-puede-salir-conmigo-porque-está-muy-lejos"  
- "¡Ya basta!"- dijo Kari con una risita- "¿Cuál es la prisa por casarnos? Aún nos queda mucho tiempo por delante"  
-"EN fin"- dijo Mimi- "De todos modos tienes que verte muy bonita mañana en la noche. ¿Por qué no me visitas mañana en la tarde para que te peine y maquille?, ya sabes que soy una experta"  
- "Me encantaría. ¿Vienes Sora?"  
- "¡Claro!"  
- "¡Excelente!"- dijo Mimi- "Podemos aprovechar y hacer una pequeña fiesta por tu cumpleaños Kari. No hay que olvidar que mañana cumples 21"  
- "En ese caso tenemos que invitar también a Yolei"- dijo Sora- "¿Qué te parece Kari? ¿Kari?"  
  
Pero Kari ya no prestaba atención a sus amigas, su mirada parecía perdida.  
  
-"¿Kari?"-dijo Mimi  
- "¿Qué te pasa?"- preguntó Sora  
- "Nada...es sólo...que me siento extraña...como si alguien me estuviera observando"  
- "Nosotras te estamos observando Kari"  
- "No, esto es diferente. Siento que alguien me está penetrando con la mirada...como si me espiara"  
  
Las chicas inspeccionaron la cafetería donde se encontraban en ese momento. Algunas de las mesas estaban ocupadas, pero nadie las estaba mirando en ese momento.  
  
-"Tal vez sea mi imaginación"- dijo Kari alzando los hombros.  
  
----  
  
Esa noche, Kari estaba en su recámara, trabajando frente a la computadora. Tenía que terminar un ensayo para la clase del día siguiente en la universidad. Pero de pronto se detuvo, otra vez tenía esa extraña sensación.   
  
-"¡No otra vez!"- murmuró mientras examinaba su recámara. No había nadie, pero aún así sentía que alguien la estaba observando.   
  
-"Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica"-dijo mientras se levantaba. Fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua. Antes de regresar a su cuarto fue a ver a sus padres y darles las buenas noches. Cuando regresó al cuarto, lo que vio en la computadora la impresionó.  
  
La pantalla se había vuelto negra y en el centro aparecía escrito con grandes letras verdes:  
  
"¡PREPÁRATE! ¡EL MOMENTO DE ENFRENTAR A TU DESTINO HA LLEGADO!"  
  
-Continuará-  
  



	2. Un calido abrazo

Capítulo 2: Un cálido abrazo  
  
- "A ver si entendí: Fuiste a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y cuando regresaste a tu recámara había un mensaje escrito en la pantalla de tu computadora, ¿correcto?"  
- "Correcto"  
- "¿Cómo era ese mensaje?"  
- "La pantalla se puso negra y apareció un mensaje escrito con letras verdes que decía "Prepárate, ¡El momento de enfrentar a tu destino se acerca!"  
- "¿Todavía está ahí?"  
- "No. Desapareció justo después de que lo leí"  
- "¿Estabas conectada a al red?"  
- "No. Sólo estaba escribiendo un ensayo...¿qué crees que sea?"  
- "No estoy seguro, pero puede tratarse de un virus"  
- "¡Oh no! No otra vez. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?"  
- "Probablemente. Pero en este momento estoy muy ocupado, ¿puedes esperar hasta mañana en la mañana?"  
- "Supongo que sí. Será cuestión de que busque la máquina de escribir en el cuarto de mi hermano para terminar la tarea"  
- "Lo siento mucho Kari pero..."  
- "¡Vamos! No te preocupes que no pasa nada. Entonces, ¿vas a venir mañana?"  
- "Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora vas a estar en tu casa?"  
- "Déjame ver...tengo clases de 7 a 12. Luego regreso a casa un rato y después tengo una reunión en casa de Mimí a las 4"  
- "Perfecto. En ese caso puedo llegar a tu casa cerca de la 1, revisar tu computadora y luego te acompaño a casa de Mimí. De todos modos iba a ir a su casa mañana...dejó unos libros anoche y seguramente los va a necesitar."  
- "Muy bien. Entonces, nos vemos mañana a la 1"  
- "Bien. Hasta mañana Kari...por cierto, ¿mañana es tu cumpleaños verdad?"  
- "Sí"  
- "Pues aprovecharé para felicitarte...que raro que me haya acordado"  
- "Tienes razón, últimamente tienes la cabeza en otro planeta"  
- "Es el trabajo...me está matando. Necesito un descanso"  
- "En ese caso ya vete a dormir Izzy. Muchas gracias"  
- "No hay de qué, adiós"  
  
(click)  
  
-"Así que se trata de un virus"- dijo Kari mientras pasaba la mano encima de su computadora- "Qué raro, no recuerdo haber usado discos extraños últimamente"  
  
Kari colocó el teléfono en su base y se levantó del escritorio para dirigirse al cuarto de su hermano. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no compartían la recámara, desde que habían ampliado el departamento unos años atrás.   
  
Kari abrió la puerta de la recámara y encendió la luz. La cama estaba vacía, como lo estaba desde hacía casi 5 años. Tai estaba muy lejos estudiando la carrera. En Estados Unidos para ser exactos. Había ganado una beca gracias al fútbol y aunque le había costado decidirse, al final lo convencieron de que aprovechara esa oportunidad. No fue cosa fácil ya que tuvo que dejar a su familia, amigos y especialmente a su novia atrás. Kari lo extrañaba mucho, la casa parecía muy silenciosa sin él.  
  
-"¡Ay Tai! Ya tengo ganas de verte"-murmuró mientras abría el closet. Afortunadamente sus deseos se cumplirían ese mismo mes, ya que su hermano había terminado la carrera y finalmente regresaría al Japón. En cuanto estuvo abierto, del closet salió una nube de polvo.  
  
-"Veamos (tose). Una cosa (tose) es cierta. Tai va a tener que (tose) limpiar este chiquero cuando regrese"  
  
Minutos después encontró la máquina de escribir. Era mecánica, pequeña, vieja y sobretodo estaba cubierta de polvo. Kari sopló para remover la mayor cantidad posible produciendo una gran nube de polvo.  
  
(Tose, tose)  
  
Kari se quedó helada...no era ella quién había tosido.  
  
-"¿Papá? ¿Mamá?"- llamó Kari. Pero nadie respondió. Fue a la recámara de sus padres y comprobó que ambos ya estaban dormidos. Asustada, regresó a la recámara de Tai y tomó un bat de béisbol en las manos.   
  
-"¿Quién está ahí?"- murmuró con voz temblorosa. Los nudillos de sus manos estaban casi blancos por lo fuerte que estaba tomando el bat.  
  
Fue entonces cuando esa extraña sensación regresó. Otra vez sentía que alguien la estaba observando.  
  
-"¡Salga o llamaré a la policía!"- dijo casi en un murmullo. Para ese entonces estaba tan asustada que la voz ya no le salía ni para llamar a sus padres. En ese momento deseó más que nunca que su hermano estuviera en casa. Él sabría que hacer. Pensó en llamar a Davis pero primero se quería asegurar de que en realidad estuviera alguien en el cuarto. Prestó atención pero no vio ni escuchó algo fuera de lo común.  
  
-"Creo que fue una falsa alarma"-dijo Kari mientras regresaba a su recámara para continuar su tarea. Preparó la máquina de escribir y se puso a teclear- "Me voy a apurar porque creo que el estrés me está haciendo alucinar"  
  
Una hora después el ensayo estaba terminado, a pesar de que tuvo que empezar de nuevo. Kari se puso a leer unas notas para la clase del día siguiente pero el sueño pudo más que sus ganas de estudiar y se quedó dormida en el escritorio.  
  
Fue entonces cuando comenzó a soñar: Cuando era muy pequeña, antes de que se convirtiera en una Niña Elegida, y solía ir al parque con su hermano a jugar. Todas esas memorias de su infancia la producían una sensación de calidez...como si alguien la estuviera abrazando.   
  
El reloj de la sala la despertó a la media noche. Las memorias de su infancia se esfumaron más no así la sensación de calidez. Fue entonces cuando Kari se percató de que alguien la estaba abrazando literalmente.   
  
Kari encendió la lámpara. Y nadie estaba ahí. ¡Pero si ella había sentido claramente a alguien abrazándola por detrás hacía unos pocos segundos!. Y no era un abrazo cualquiera...había sido tan cálido, tan lleno de cariño.  
  
- "¡Será mejor que me vaya a la cama!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
-"Veamos"- dijo Mimi mientras le cepillaba el cabello a Kari- "¿Cómo quieres que te peine?"  
- "Tú elige, después de todo eres la experta"  
- "Y bien...¿Qué es lo que tenía tu computadora?"- preguntó Sora.  
- "Ni idea. Izzy revisó la computadora como seis veces. Usó un antivirus, el disco de reinicio e incluso abrió la máquina con un desarmador. Pero no pudo encontrar ningún error en ella, trabajaba igual que siempre".  
- "Qué raro"  
- "Eso es lo mismo que dijo Izzy. Finalmente se llevó el aparato 'para revisarlo con más calma'. Lo más probable es que le haya picado la curiosidad"  
- "Ese hombre nunca va a cambiar"- murmuró Mimi.  
- "¿Y qué hay de aquella 'extraña sensación' que tenías ayer Kari? ¿Ya se fue?"  
- "¡Qué va! No sólo no se ha ido, sino que empeoró anoche. Hasta sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás"  
- "¿Abrazaba?"- dijo Yolei.  
- "Sí. No pude cerrar los ojos del miedo que me entró"  
- "Pero...ahora te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?"- dijo Mimi con cautela.  
- "Ahora que lo dices...tienes razón. ¡Me siento mucho mejor!"  
- "Genial. En ese caso debe haber sido el estrés. Tanto trabajo en la escuela te tiene muy tensa. Es por eso que esta noche te la tienes que pasar muy bien y sobretodo relajarte"- dijo Sora  
- "Por cierto, ¿a dónde van a ir?"- preguntó Mimi.  
- "Davis me habló en la mañana y me dijo que íbamos a ir a un restaurante que abrió junto al parque"  
- "¿El italiano? Una amiga acaba de ir y me dijo que es un lugar muy romántico"- dijo Yolei.  
- "Perfecto para un aniversario"- dijo Mimi dándole unos retoques al peinado.  
- "Vendrá a recogerme a las 8 en mi casa"  
- "En ese caso tenemos que apurarnos. Ya son casi las seis y todavía no te maquillo. Y no hay que olvidar el pastel que te compramos"  
- "¡Tenemos que festejarte!"  
  
  
Kari dejó la casa de Mimi a las 7 de la noche y se fue a su casa. Tomó el tren ligero y a las 7:15 ya estaba de vuelta en su barrio. Estaba caminado las pocas cuadras que separaban la estación de su departamento cuando tuvo esa extraña sensación de nuevo.   
  
-'Alguien me está siguiendo'- pensó mientras apresuraba el paso. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo los últimos metros.   
  
-"¡Qué buen día para usar estos tacones!"- dijo una vez dentro de su casa. Se quitó los zapatos para descansar los pies y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua. Después fue a su cuarto. Se miró en el espejo: Mimi había hecho un trabajo estupendo. Sonrió y se sentó en su cama para descansar. Eran las 7:30 y su novio llegaría en media hora.   
  
Fue entonces cuando vio un objeto rosado en su escritorio. Se levantó y descubrió lo que era: Un tulipán rosa.   
  
- "¡Qué lindo detalle!"- dijo Kari pensando en su novio.  
  
A las 8 en punto llegó Davis. Le regaló un ramo de rosas, como lo hacía cada aniversario.  
  
-"¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor!"- dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
- "¡Rosas! Están preciosas. Este año sí que me has regalado. Primero el tulipán y ahora estas rosas"  
- "¿Tulipán? Yo no te regalé un tulipán"  
  
Kari notó que Davis fruncía el ceño. Si había algo con lo que ella había lidiado en cinco años de relación eran los celos de su novio, que a veces eran irracionales. Kari trató de arreglar la situación.  
  
-"Probablemente han de haber sido mis padres. No importa. Vámonos"  
  
Finalmente llegaron al restaurante, donde pasaron una noche muy agradable. No fue tan romántica como esperaba Kari, pero por lo menos estuvo a gusto, aunque a veces temía que alguien los estuviera observando. No tenía la misma extraña sensación que hacía un par de horas pero de todos modos estaba alerta. Davis notó que su novia volteaba constantemente hacia otras mesas y la puerta, por lo que le preguntó:  
  
-"¿Qué pasa?"  
- "Nada mi amor, ¿por qué preguntas?"  
- "Has estado muy tensa toda la noche, ¿qué te preocupa?"  
- "Es tu imaginación, es sólo el estrés de la escuela. Ven, vamos a bailar"- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y conducía a su novio a la pista. Había decidido no contarle a Davis acerca de sus sensaciones para no alterarlo. Era capaz de no despegársele un segundo y ella no deseaba eso ahora. Por lo que las únicas que conocían su secreto serían Mimí, Sora y Yolei.   
  
Cerca de la media noche salieron del restaurante y dieron una vuelta alrededor del barrio. Platicaron acerca de todo...excepto su relación, algo que se esperaría en un quinto aniversario, pero por lo visto ninguno de los dos se animaba. Finalmente, faltando 15 minutos para las 2 de la mañana, Davis dejó a su novia en la puerta de su casa y se fue.  
  
---------------  
  
-"Y bueno picarona. Cuéntanos qué tal estuvo tu cita anoche"- dijo Mimí. Las tres chicas estaban de nuevo en el café, su lugar favorito de reunión.  
- "Me fue bien"- dijo Kari secamente.  
- "¿Cómo qué bien?"  
- "Me fue bien. punto"  
- "¡Oh bueno! Guárdate los detalles para tí sola"- dijo Mimí con una risita.  
- "¡No es lo que estás pensando!"- exclamó Kari mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.  
- "No le hagas caso Kari"- dijo Sora- "Ya sabes que a Mimí le encanta molestar"  
- "Ya lo sé..."- Kari bajó la vista.  
- "¿Qué te pasa?"  
- "Es mi relación con Davis. No le veo futuro. A veces creo que él está harto de mí"  
- "Oh Dios...eso es malo"- dijo Sora mientras tomaba la mano de Kari- "Yo también sentía lo mismo poco antes de terminar con Matt"  
- "Creo que lo mejor es que hables con Davis lo antes posible"-dijo Mimí- "Es absurdo mantener una relación en donde ninguna de las dos partes se aman"  
- "Sí...eso será lo mejor"- dijo Kari con un suspiro.  
  
Las tres chichas permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.  
  
-"Voy a ordenar otro café"- dijo Mimí rompiendo el silencio.  
- "Te acompaño"- dijo Sora- "¿Quieres venir Kari?"  
- "No, gracias. Quisiera estar sola por unos minutos"  
- "Muy bien, si se te ofrece algo estaremos allá"- dijo Sora mientras se alejaba con su amiga.  
  
Kari las vio alejarse y después fijó su atención a las ventanas del café. Como estaba localizado dentro de un centro comercial, Kari vio a todo tipo de gente pasar.   
  
- "Tienen razón, lo mejor será que hable con Davis porque..."-pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la extraña senscaión de que alguien la observaba...otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión la sensación era más fuerte que nunca.   
  
Sora y Mimí regresaron a la mesa y se sentaron.  
- "¿Cómo te sientes Kari?"- preguntó Sora, pero luego notó que la cara de la chica menor estaba más pálida de lo normal- "¿Qué te pasa?"  
- "Alguien me está observando"  
- "¿Esa sensación otra vez?"- dijo Mimí- "¡Esto ya me está preocupando!"  
  
  
Kari examinó el lugar de nuevo para asegurarse de que, como siempre, nadie la estaba observando. Probablemente se estaba volviendo paranóica...pero de pronto los vió. De entre toda la gente en la cafetería, Kari distinguió ese par de ojos que la miraban con tanta intensidad que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.  
  
-"¿Kari?"- preguntó Sora.  
- "Encontré a quién me ha estado observando"  
- "¿Y quién es?"- dijo Mimí.  
- "¡ES ÉL!"  
  
-Continuará-  
  
Nota: Lo sé, la obviedad de esta historia es desesperante, pero tengan paciencia, más adelante ocurrirán cosas que no se imaginan (eso espero). Yo creo que tendré el próximo capítulo pronto, sólo tengo que arreglar una pequeña escena romántica que habrá al final que nunca me gustó en la versión original. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Ahora mismo voy a continuar con Loca Imaginación. ¡Hasta luego!  
  
  



	3. Encuentro bajo las estrellas

Nota: ¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por las reseñas de esta historia. Y respondiendo a lo que me preguntó Ariadna, la historia va a seguir más o menos la misma trama que la versión en inglés, sólo que aquí cambié algunos aspectos del original, especialmente en el área romántica. Además, agregué un personaje muy conocido que en la primera versión no aparece y en lugar de ser todo en tercera persona a partir de este capítulo voy a poner los puntos de vista de muchos personajes. Más adelante voy a alterar la trama aunque la base seguirá siendo la misma. Definitivamente la primera versión no me convenció totalmente así que digamos que esta es una versión "mejorada" en mi idioma natal. EL próximo capítulo va a ser algo "especial" para mí porque voy a hacer dos cosas nuevas: Un Songfic y voy a tratar de usar el HTML. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que no haya salido muy cursi (advertencia: romance al final).  
  
  
Capítulo 3: Encuentro bajo las estrellas  
  
Finalmente, la fuente de aquellas raras sensaciones que había sentido en los últimos dos días estaba enfrente de mí...y tenía la forma de un joven de mi edad.  
  
-"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Chequen a ese sujeto!"- dijo Mimí mientras trataba de ocultar una risilla tonta...la misma que le daba cuando alguien le gustaba.  
- "¿Estás segura de que él es el que te ha estado espiando?"- dijo Sora.  
- "No estoy 100% segura...pero tengo la sensación de que es él. ¿No ves cómo me está mirando?"- y tenía razón, ese muchacho tenía una mirada muy intensa y prácticamente me estaba penetrando con ella. (Nota: En el buen sentido de la palabra!!).  
- "¿Qué hacemos?"- preguntó Mimí.  
- "¿Y si hablo con él?"- pregunté.   
- "¡Por favor! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a caminar hasta su mesa, mirarlo a los ojos y decir: 'Hola, ¿Eres el psicópata que me ha estado siguiendo?'? ¡Vamos Kari, Piensa!, ¿Y si no es más que una coincidencia? ¿Y si ese muchacho te está mirando por casualidad?"- exclamó Sora. Tenía razón, realmente no estaba segura de que ese joven era el que me había estado siguiendo. Giré la cabeza con la intención de verlo una vez más...pero ya se había ido.  
  
-"¡Ya no está!"- dije  
- "¿Lo ves? Estás actuando como una paranoica, Kari"- dijo Sora.  
- "Es cierto..."- suspiré, pero luego sonreí- "De todos modos...ese chico era lindo"  
- "¿Lindo?"- exclamó Mimí- "¡Si crees que es lindo entonces no lo viste bien Kari! ¡Está como quiere!"- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y volvía a reírse de forma tonta. Si su novio la hubiera visto...  
- "Pues nunca lo había visto"- dijo Sora- "Tal vez sea nuevo en el barrio"  
- "Si es así, me encantaría verlo de nuevo"- esta vez era yo la que se rió de forma tonta. Casualmente miré mi reloj y me dí cuenta de que eran las 4:45 de la tarde- "¡Oh no! Ya es muy tarde...¡mi clase empieza a las 5! Me tengo que ir"- saqué un poco de dinero de mi bolsa y se lo dí a Sora- "Esto es lo del café...luego nos vemos, ¡Adiós!"- fue lo último que dije mientras salía corriendo de la cafetería.  
  
Sora y Mimí vieron como me alejaba. Cuando me perdieron de vista, Mimí miró a Sora y dijo:  
- "Estoy preocupada por ella Sora"  
- "Yo también"  
  
------------  
  
-"Para mañana, quiero que lean los capítulos 23 y 24 del libro"- dijo el profesor a sus alumnos, quienes en ese momento guardaban sus cosas- "Y...Señorita Kamiya, esta es la última vez que permito que llegue tarde a mi clase, ¿me entendió?"  
- "Sí señor, lo lamento. No volverá a pasar"- alcancé a ver como las mejillas de Kari se ponía rojas. Kari nunca llegaba tarde a clases. En fin, la puerta se abrió y me hice a un lado para que los estudiantes pasaran. Finalmente salió Kari y la alcancé.  
- "¡Hola Kari!"- dije mientras le tocaba el hombro por detrás. Ella se volteó rápida como un rayo y por un momento alcancé a ver una expresión de susto en su rostro, pero desapareció en cuanto me vió.  
- "¡Cody! ¡Qué milagro verte!"- dijo mientras me sonreía- "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
- "Bueno...es que mis alumnos se fueron de campamento por lo que tengo la tarde libre y pensé que a lo mejor tú querrías tomar un café conmigo y platicar...claro si tú quieres"- dije mientras me ponía rojo. No me tomen a mal, Kari sólo me interesaba como amiga, yo tenía novia.  
- "¡Por supuesto!"- dijo Kari- "Casi nunca te veo y no voy a perder una oportunidad para platicar contigo"- en eso tenía razón. Lo que pasa es que yo daba clases de Kendo a un grupo de niños en las tardes después de la universidad (así es, Kari y yo estábamos en la misma escuela) por lo que nunca tenía tiempo para ver a mis amigos.  
- "Muy bien, vamos a la cafetería entonces"  
  
Minutos después entramos a la enorme y ruidosa cafetería de la Universidad. Nos sentamos en una mesa.  
  
-"¿Quieres un café?"- le ofrecí a mi amiga  
- "No, gracias. Ya tomé mi dosis de cafeína hace rato con Sora y Mimí"  
- "¿Cómo están?"  
- "Muy bien, a Mimí le falta un año para acabar la carrera de diseño y Sora está en lo de la tesis"  
- "Muy bien"  
- "¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal van las clases de Kendo?"  
- "Bien, pero a veces te juro que me dan ganas de ahorcar a mis alumnos. Son terriblemente inquietos...yo no era así cuando tenía su edad"  
- "Casi ningún niño es como era tú a su edad"  
- "O como tú"- Kari me sonrió, por lo visto entendía de qué quería hablar con ella.  
- "Así es, somos diferentes. Pero eso es porque no todos los niños vivieron lo mismo que nosotros"  
- "Nos hizo madurar muy rápido...quiero decir, estar al borde de la vida te hace reflexionar acerca del significado de tu existencia"  
- "Pero debes aceptar que fueron buenos tiempos y nos divertimos mucho"  
- "Y hablando de los "buenos tiempos"...¿Cómo están los demás?"  
- "Pues ya sabes que Davis es mi novio, le va bien en la carrera aunque está repitiendo una materia. Yolei y Ken siguen en las mismas, el romance viento en popa y estudiando juntos computación y pasan algunas tardes en la tienda de los padres de Yolei"  
- "No sabes cuánto quiero volver a verlos...¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos?"  
- "Creo que fue cuando cumplí 18, eso significa que fue hace 3 años"  
- "¡Oye es cierto! ¡Felicidades!"- el baboso de mí por poco se olvida de que el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de Kari.  
- "Gracias Cody"  
- "En fin...¡Vaya 3 años!, creo que ya es tiempo de que los seis...digo los cinco nos reunamos de nuevo"- Inmediatamente me auto insulté por mi error...no me dí cuenta...y por supuesto que Kari se entristeció.  
- "Seis..."- murmuró apesadumbrada.  
- "Lo siento Kari...pero es que a pesar de que han pasado diez años, aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que él ya no está"  
- "No te preocupes Cody...a mí me pasa lo mismo. Lo extraño mucho"  
- "Es que fue tan estúpido"- bueno, ya que lo había mencionado por lo menos quería discutir el tema con Kari, algo que nunca habíamos hecho- "Simplemente se esfumó...yo también lo extraño mucho. Éramos muy unidos a pesar de que al principio creía que estaba loco y yo..."- pero me dí cuenta de que Kari ya no me estaba escuchando. Volteaba a ver a todos lados y parecía estar confundida.  
- "¿Kari? ¿Te encuentras bien?"- mis palabras la regresaron a la realidad.   
- "¿Eh? Claro que estoy bien"- dijo sonriendo- "Pero cambiemos de tema, ¿qué tal la universidad?"  
  
-----------  
  
Salí de la Universidad a las 7 de la noche. Estaba muy contenta por haber platicado con Cody y recordado los viejos tiempos. Lo único malo fue que la extraña sensación me había invadido en la cafetería. Ya estaba cansada de esta situación. ¿Y si me estaba volviendo loca?. Salí del metro a las 7:15, justo como el día anterior y la sensación regresó. Pero esta vez no iba a correr...tenía un plan.  
  
En lugar de ir a mi casa me dirigí al parque. Ahora que lo reflexiono sé que mi idea era bastante estúpida y peligrosa, pero ya no podía más. Tenía que averiguar quién me estaba siguiendo. Llegué al parque y me interné. Dí vueltas alrededor, asegurándome de que el espía me estuviera siguiendo (a través de la sensación). Mi plan era esconderme hasta que cerraran el parque y todos hubieran salido. Si todo salía bien en el parque sólo permaneceríamos ese sujeto y yo.  
  
A las ocho ví como toda la gente dejaba el parque. Me escondí detrás de una fuente y poco después el parque estaba vacío. Salí de mi escondite y recorrí el parque...y entonces, sentado en una banca, lo ví.  
  
Era él. Era el mismo joven que había visto en la cafetería con Mimí y Sora. Pero ahora estaba sentado, mirando el cielo absorto. La luz de la luna lo iluminaba, dándole un aspecto curioso...como si fuera un ángel.  
  
No sabía qué hacer. Pero, siendo la hermana del antiguo representante del valor, tomé fuerzas y me acerqué con paso firme hacia él. Me planté en frente y aclaré mi garganta, llamando su atención. Me miró y la sensación regresó, esta vez más fuerte que nunca. Miré sus ojos fijamente, notando que eran muy bellos y que tenían una mirada muy especial, casi mágica. Pero unos ojos bonitos no me iban a detener, así que respiré profundamente y dije:  
  
-"¡Con que eres tú! ¡No trates de engañarme! ¡Sé que eres tú! ¡Te ví en la cafetería!. Tú eres el que me ha estado siguiendo los últimos dos días, me espiaste en el café, me seguiste en la calle, fuiste a mi escuela e ¡incluso a mi casa!. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? ¿Eres un sociópata? ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo? ¿Quieres hacerme daño?"- en ese momento me dí cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo. Ahí estaba yo, sola con un completo extraño que me había estado siguiendo. El podría lastimarme sin que nadie intentara detenerlo. Me puse a temblar de miedo.  
  
El joven se puso de pie. Retrocedí unos pasos, pero el se acercó. Tenía tanto miedo que ya no me pude mover. Se acercó hasta que sólo unos centímetros nos separaran. Era muy alto, fácilmente me sacaba una cabeza, si no es que más. Estaba oscuro pero pude distinguir que vestía un pantalón oscuro y una camisa clara. Tenía el cabello claro todo alborotado y un poco le cubría los ojos. Me miraba con tanta intensidad que sentí mi corazón latir a toda velocidad. En verdad era un hombre muy atractivo.   
  
Yo no sabía que hacer. Estaba muy confundida. Por un lado, tenía miedo de que él me hiciera daño. Pero por el otro, el mirarlo me hacía sentir muy bien, como si un hormigueo me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Estuvimos así un par de minutos, que para mí se me hicieron eternos. Finalmente, su mirada se volvió más dulce, se aclaró la garganta y...  
  
-"Tienes razón. Te he estado siguiendo"- dijo con voz profunda- "Pero mi intención no es hacerte daño"  
  
- "¿Ah no?"- dije con un hilo de voz- "¿En...entonces por qué me sigues?"  
  
- "Estoy aquí para protegerte. Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, Kari"- se acercó un poco más y me tomó las manos. Tuve la sensación más extraña de mi vida...como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.  
  
- "¿Co...cómo sabes mi nombre?"- pregunté  
  
- "Sé muchas cosas acerca de tí. Pero no tengas miedo, ya que soy la última persona en este mundo que pensaría en hacerte daño"- levantó su mano derecha y acarició mi mejilla suavemente mientras me sonreía. Su otra mano sostenía firmemente las mías.-"Te lo juro"  
  
- "¿De...de qué quieres protegerme?"- casi no podía respirar de los nervios, pero finalmente tomé aire para hacer la pregunta más importante de todas- "¿Quién eres tú?"  
  
- "Tendrás las respuestas a todas esas preguntas cuando llegue el momento adecuado. Por ahora confórmate con saber que estoy aquí para protegerte. Tengo que irme Kari"- se acercó y su rostro estaba casi pegado con el mío. Podía sentir su aliento. Me dió un beso en la mejilla y se alejó un poco. Estaba sonrojado. Me sonrió y dijo- "Me da mucho gusto haber hablado contigo finalmente. Cuídate mucho"- me soltó las manos y se alejó.  
  
Cuando me recuperé de la impresión corrí detrás de él. No podía dejarme así, con tantas dudas. Lo ví caminado por la calle cuando salí del parque y corrí detrás de él, pero cuando doblé la esquina vi que ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.  
  
Y fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de que mi vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.  
  
-CONTINUARÁ-  
  



	4. Musica

Nota: Muy bien, damas y caballeros, aunque acabo de colocar el capítulo 3, ya estoy haciendo el 4, cortesía de mi insomnio (¡c

**_Nota:_**_ Muy bien, damas y caballeros, aunque acabo de colocar el capítulo 3, ya estoy haciendo el 4, cortesía de mi insomnio (¡condenado calor!). Como dije en la nota anterior, este capítulo es experimental, ya que es la primera vez que hago un "songfic" y voy a utilizar el HTML porque necesito centrar la letra de la canción y el texto tiende a pegar todo hacia la izquierda. Este capítulo también es romántico (más que el anterior), pero ya en el próximo saldrá a luz de qué rayos trata este fic. Gracias por leer._

_ _

**_Aclaración_**_: Ya sé que es obvio, pero hay que ser derechos: Digimon y todo lo que tiene que ver con eso no me pertenece. ¿Está claro?_

_En este capítulo utilizo la letra de la canción "Iris", escrita por John Rzeznik y cantada por los Goo Goo Dolls, la cual por supuesto NO me pertenece. La pueden encontrar en la banda sonora de la película "Un Ángel Enamorado" (City of Angels). Esta canción siempre me ha parecido muy romántica y cuando escribí la primera versión de este capítulo la mencioné simplemente porque me gustaba. Hace poco la escuché en la radio y puse atención a la letra por primera vez (sólo me sabía el coro) y me impresioné, ya que se relaciona mucho con lo que ocurre en este capítulo, por eso decidí agregar la letra para hacerlo más emotivo (ojalá y me salga). Voy a poner la letra original y la traducción a lado para aquellos que no saben inglés. Muy bien, basta de choro y vayamos al capítulo 4:_

Capítulo 4: Música

** **

Habían pasado seis meses desde aquella noche en la que Kari y ese joven se conocieron. Desde entonces había soñado con él cada noche. Soñaba con aquellos ojos que la miraban intensamente, con el roce de esa mano con su mejilla, con aquella sensación de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que tuvo cuando lo escuchó hablar con aquella voz profunda...A cambio de esos sueños, la extraña sensación de ser observada había desaparecido. Kari no había vuelto a ver a ese joven y a menudo se preguntaba si había desaparecido definitivamente de su vida...

-"¿Me veo bien?"- pregunté a mis amigas Kari y Sora mientras contemplaba mi reflejo en el espejo.

- "¡Por supuesto! Te ves muy linda"- dijo Kari. 

- "¿Linda? ¡Linda no es suficiente!. Tengo que verme muy bien...después de todo, es el vestido que voy a usar en el día más importante de mi vida."- Ya se imaginan qué clase de día, ¿verdad?. Así es, me iba a casar con el amor de mi vida, Izzy Izumi (aunque usted no lo crea). Me había pedido matrimonio hacía solo dos semanas y desde entonces mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Ahora, en lugar de pasar mis ratos libres en la cafetería con mis amigas, visitábamos tiendas de novias, salones y todo eso para preparar la boda, que se celebraría en 8 meses, después de que nos tituláramos. 

-"Bueno chicas, una vez que encontremos un vestido para mí, buscaremos algo para ustedes. Mis damas de honor también se tienen que ver muy bien ese día. Voy a ver si la tienda tiene un catálogo o algo parecido"- dije mientras me bajaba del taburete con cuidado para no tropezar con el vestido que traía puesto y me dirigía hacia la encargada. Kari y Sora salieron de la tienda y se sentaron en una banca a esperarme. Desde el interior de la tienda vi la cara soñadora de las dos. Lo entendía de Sora, andaba en la nube desde que Tai había vuelto de los Estados Unidos. Pero Kari...

-"Espero que Mimí se decida pronto"- dijo Sora- "¿verdad Kari?...¿Kari?"

- "¿Huh? Perdona Sora, estaba soñando despierta"

- "Acerca de nuestro amigo misterioso, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí"- Kari dijo mientras se ponía roja. Sora y yo éramos las únicas que sabíamos del encuentro de Kari y el joven misterioso. Habíamos pasado tardes enteras imaginándonos la vida de este chavo. Yo decía que era un agente secreto mientras que la romántica empedernida Takenouchi decía que era el ángel guardián de Kari. Por supuesto que todo era broma. Kari nos escuchaba y reía de nuestras ocurrencias. Cuando le preguntamos su opinión dijo que lo único que tenía claro era que no podía sacarlo de su mente. Evidentemente estaba enamorada.

- "¿Y se puede saber qué estabas soñando?"

- "Lo mismo de siempre. Estamos los dos en el parque y el me toma de la manos y..."

- "Ya estoy lista chicas"- dije mientras me acercaba a ellas con un catálogo, miré la cara sonriente de Kari- "¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?"

- "¿Qué crees tú Mimí? Kari me contaba su sueño favorito"

- "¿Con el bombón? Con razón tienes esa cara de borrega"

- "Si..."- dijo Kari con un suspiro pero de pronto su rostro se puso serio.

- "¿Qué te pasa Kari?"- pregunté.

- "Es que... a veces pienso que estoy loca. Estoy enamorada de un joven al que sólo he visto una vez...y en esa sola ocasión se comportó como un chiflado. ¿Cómo es posible que esté enamorada de alguien de quién sé prácticamente nada...qué podría incluso estar loco?"

- "Hormonas"- dije

- "¿Hormonas?"- preguntaron Sora y Kari

- "¿Qué? ¿Ya no recuerdan las clases de Biología?. Los seres humanos producimos feromonas y cuando se encuentran dos personas con feromonas compatibles se produce una reacción química y se atraen. Es como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera tu cuerpo. Eso es lo que nos pasó a Izzy y a mí, según una amiga. Ella dice que esa es la única razón por la cual estamos juntos. Yo sí creo que tuvieron que ver las hormonas...pero también algo más...espiritual, si me entienden"

- "Yo también sentí electricidad con ese joven"- dijo Kari- "Pero también creo que hubo algo más...no puedo explicarlo"

- "Tranquila Kari, no estás loca..."- dije tratando de calmarla- "En fin, hablé con la encargada de la tienda y tenemos una cita el Lunes. Tienen este fin de semana para ver este catálogo y escoger un modelo"- dije mientras les mostraba el catálogo- "Podemos reunirnos en mi casa"

- "En ese caso hay que hablarle a Yolei"

- "Y a Gin"- agregó Sora. Hablando de "parejas hormonales", supongo que se preguntarán qué pasó con Davis. Bueno, Kari terminó con él dos días después del "incidente" y quedaron en muy buenos términos. De hecho, Davis pensaba terminarla cuando ella le pidió que se reunieran. Simplemente ya no se amaban. Un par de meses después llevé a Gin (una de mis mejores amigas de la universidad) a una fiesta en la que estaba Davis y los presenté. Las hormonas trabajaron rápido porque no se separaron en toda la noche y tres días después los vi besándose en el parque. Desde entonces eran novios. 

-"Bueno, me tengo que ir"- dijo Sora- "Quedé de verme con Tai a las 4"

- "No se te vaya a olvidar lo de esta noche Sora"- le advertí

- "¡Claro que no!"- dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa- "¡Nos vemos!"

Kari y yo nos quedamos solas.

-"Yo también me tengo que ir"- dije. Tenía una cita con el médico a las 5, últimamente tenía muchas nauseas y no podía estar enferma en mi boda.- "Vas a ir, ¿verdad Kari?"

- "Sí...aunque soy la única sin pareja"

- "Oh vamos Kari, tal vez esta sea tu noche de suerte"

---------------

11:35 de la noche. Ahí estaba yo, sentada en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile del club nocturno de moda. Todos mis amigos estaban en la pista bailando una canción muy romántica. Era "un momento de pareja", tal como lo había anunciado el DJ. Durante 15 minutos había estado tocando canciones lentas de amor y las luces estaban apagadas, para crear una atmósfera romántica. 

Vi a mi hermano bailar con Sora en el centro de la pista. Estaban abrazados y él le murmuraba algo al oído. Se veían tan tiernos juntos...y pensar que aguantaron 5 años separados. Tai había vuelto al Japón hacía sólo 5 meses y la escena que protagonizó con Sora en el aeropuerto nunca se me va a olvidar...digna de una telenovela. Mi hermano estaba teniendo algunos problemas al adaptarse de nuevo a las costumbres de nuestro país pero eso no le importaba ya que estaba feliz de estar de vuelta con sus seres queridos. 

No voy a negar que me dió un poco de envidia verlos así...yo también quería bailar con alguien de ese modo.

Estaba contemplándolos cuando inició una nueva canción. La reconocí como "Iris", de los Goo Goo Dolls. La había escuchado en una vieja película de amor que había visto con Mimí un par de años atrás. Por alguna razón decidí poner atención a la letra...

-----------------

----*----

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

__Cause I know that you feel me somehow

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

_ _

_Y renunciaría a la eternidad por tocarte_

_Porque sé que me sientes de alguna manera_

_Eres lo más cercano al cielo de lo que alguna vez estaré_

_Y no quiero irme a casa ahora_

_----*----_

  
****

Ahí estaba ella...sentada en una mesa...sola. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir pero estaba decidido...era ahora o nunca. Sé que estaba expuesto a un riesgo...pero estaba dispuesto a correrlo. 

Mientras escuchaba esa canción, una sensación muy conocida me invadió. Una sensación que había esperado tener por seis meses. Miré a mi alrededor y entonces lo ví: De pie, junto a la puerta. 

****Estaba nervioso. Por un momento pensé en irme pero me contuve. Ya había dado un paso y no había vuelta atrás. Además...ella ya se había percatado de mi presencia y me estaba mirando.

10 metros. 10 miserables metros me separaban de él...de sus manos...de su mirada. 'Por favor Dios mío, que se acerque' pensé. Fue entonces cuando vi que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Kari?"- dijo mi hermano

- "¿Tai? Pero si estabas bailando con..."

- "Sora fue al baño, te ví sola y vine a hacerte compañía...¿estás bien?"

- "Claro que sí Tai no te preocupes. Estaba mirando los alrededores...eso es todo"

- "Este lugar está genial, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí, Mimí hizo una buena elección"

- "No puedo creer que esos dos se vayan a casar. La última vez que los ví fue cuando les puse esa cita a ciegas...pero no pensé que llegarían a tanto"

- "Nadie pensaba eso, Tai"

- "Disculpen"- una voz profunda nos interrumpió. El corazón se me detuvo cuando descubrí que era él. Estaba de pie junto a nuestra mesa. Se había acercado mientras yo estaba hablando con Tai.

- "¿Qué se te ofrece?"- dijo Tai con un gruñido. El joven me miró.

- "¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?"- ¿que si me gustaría? ¿estaba bromeando?.

- "S...sí"- alcancé a decir mientras me ponía de pie. Escuché un carraspeo y volteé a ver a mi hermano, quien miraba al joven con recelo. Pero este sonrió y dijo.

-"¡No te preocupes Tai! Te la voy a devolver completa"- una vez dicho eso me tomó de la mano y me condujo a la pista. Otra vez sentí ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Si hubiera volteado en ese momento habría visto la cara de desconcierto de mi hermano.

Una vez en la pista me tomó de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba abrazada a él. 

----------


	5. ...Y, asi nos convertimos en los Niños e...

Nota: ¡Hola de nuevo

**Nota**: ¡Hola de nuevo! Todavía me siento con ánimo de escribir por lo que de una vez voy a escribir el capítulo 5. Definitivamente ya no voy a hacer una traducción literal de la versión en inglés, sino que voy a rescribir de nuevo la historia. Estoy disfrutando mucho esto debido a que como ya tengo la trama ideada todo es más sencillo y puedo poner atención a otros detalles que dejé medio raros en la versión original. La revisé y descubrí que tiene muchas incoherencias y que los personajes no estaban bien desarrollados, por lo que voy a tratar de ser más explícita. Para eso estoy escribiendo en primera persona usando los puntos de vista de varios personajes. Hablando de eso, espero que el capítulo anterior no haya sido muy confuso. Supuestamente lo escribí en Word para que pudiera poner algunos párrafos en negritas y así distinguir los dos puntos de vista que se fueron alternando. Pero el HTML confundió todo y puso las negritas donde se le dió la gana (ARRGGHH!!). Y ni qué decir de la canción, ponía como mil espacios entre las líneas. Intenté arreglarlo pero no quedó muy bien...eso sí, por lo menos ahora está mas claro. Espero que este capítulo salga mejor porque también voy a usar las negritas para distinguir los puntos de vista. 

Por cierto, yo estoy plenamente consciente de que estos primeros capítulos fueron terriblemente predecibles, no pude evitarlo. Ojalá a pesar de ello aún estén animados para leer el resto de esta historia. Voy a intentar darle un giro para hacerla más interesante. ¡Muchas gracias! (¡Vaya cómo hablo!)

**Aclaración**: ¿Tengo que hacer esto cada capítulo? En fin, Digimon y todo lo que tiene que ver con eso no me pertenece. 

Dedico este capítulo a Ariadna y especialmente a Cris, ya que sus reseñas me han motivado mucho a escribir. ¡Gracias!.

**Capítulo 5: ...Y, así nos convertimos en los niños elegidos.**

** **

**--------------**

** **

**Y por supuesto, tuvo que hacer esa pregunta. Me habría extrañado que no la hiciera. Aún no me sentía listo como para hablar de eso, y la verdad es que dudaba estarlo algún día. **

** **

**-"Está bien Kari, te voy a contar lo que me pasó. Pero quiero advertirte un par de cosas"**

**- "¿Qué cosas?"**

**- "En primer lugar no es una historia agradable. Y la segunda, y esto es lo más importante, tu vida no será la misma una vez que haya terminado...¿realmente quieres que te la cuente ahora?"**

**-"¡Por supuesto!"- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie. Intentaba aparentar calma pero era obvio que mis palabras la habían confundido.- "No voy a estar tranquila hasta que hables...y tengo la sensación de que a tí te hará bien hablar de ello. Se te vé"**

** **

**¡Maldita sea! A pesar de que habían pasado 10 años aún me conocía muy bien. En fin, como Kari no me iba a dejar ir sin contarle qué demonios estuve haciendo 10 años me resigné y comencé mi historia...**

-----------------

Ahí estaban los ocho. Mi misión era muy sencilla: elegir al último en bajar del tren y llevármelo. Mientras los veía platicar, intentaba adivinar cuál de ellos se iría conmigo. ¿Sería acaso el chico callado que tenía una computadora en la mochila? ¿O la chica escandalosa que hablaba con una muchacha con lentes? ¿O sería acaso el chico que estaba durmiendo?. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, ya que entre los 8 estaban otros 4 chicos y si me confundía tendría muchos problemas con mi maestro.

En fin, poco después el tren se detuvo en la estación de Odaiba y los chicos salieron del tren. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ellos. Uno a uno fueron saliendo, primero la chica escandalosa y su amiga y luego los demás. Todo era tan rápido que no estaba seguro si podría llevarme a uno de ellos sin que los demás se enteraran. Pero entonces, vi como el último se levantaba lentamente de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida. Estaba un poco adormilado: perfecto. Una de las chicas lo llamó antes de bajar y luego se marchó. 

El muchacho se acercó a la puerta, la cual estaba a punto de cerrarse. Justo cuando iba a poner un pie afuera lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé hacia el interior del tren. Antes de que el muchacho se diera cuenta la puerta ya se había cerrado y el tren había reanudado la marcha. Intentó forcejear, pero entonces saqué mi pistola (mejor dicho un pedazo puntiagudo de madera, pero eso no lo sabía este chico) y le murmuré..

-"Una palabra y te mueres"- oprimí mi supuesta pistola contra su espalda e hice ademán de que quería jalar el gatillo. Como estaba sosteniendo su mano pude sentir cómo se ponía helada. 

Lo llevé hasta el final del tren y lo senté. Yo me coloqué a su lado, con mi brazo rodeándole la espalda y no moví mi "pistola" en todo el camino. Como traía puesta una gabardina nadie la vió. 

**Estaba muy asustado. Ese individuo me estaba llevando a sólo Dios sabía dónde y no dejaba de oprimir su arma contra mi espalda. ¿En qué momento me había metido en este lío? Todo el tiempo intenté pensar en un modo de escapar, después de todo había estado en aprietos mayores, pero no se me ocurrió nada. A medio camino, una anciana entró al tren y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente. Probablemente me veía muy angustiado porque me preguntó**

** **

**-"¿Te pasa algo jovencito?"- inmediatamente sentí el arma clavarse contra mi espalda, ya me estaba lastimando. ****Intenté controlar mis nervios.**

**- "Nada señora, estoy un poco cansado por los exámenes"- solía ser un mal mentiroso por lo que decidí decir la verdad...a medias. Sentí la presión de la pistola reducirse y suspiré aliviado. **

**- "Oh, ya veo. Espero que no te hayas desvelado mucho, los chicos en crecimiento como tú deben dormir lo suficiente, ¿sabes?"**

**- "Sí señora. Gracias"**

** **

**La mujer bajó del tren en la siguiente estación.**

** **

Pronto llegamos a la última estación y vi como todos los humanos bajaban del tren. Sólo quedábamos el chico y yo. Me puse de pie.

-"¿Qué...Qué me va a hacer?"- me preguntó. 

- "No te preocupes chico. No te va a pasar nada...si te portas bien"

- "¡No le tengo miedo!"- evidentemente trataba de intimidarme. Me quité la gabardina y me mostré ante él.

-"¡Eres un digimon!"- exclamó sorprendido

- "Mi nombre es Humon y no te voy a hacer daño"

- "Oh claro...y por eso me tenías amenazado con una pistola"- parece que el descubrir que yo era un digimon por alguna razón le dió un poco más de confianza para enfrentarse a mí.

- "¿Esto?"- dije sacando mi pedazo de madera.

- "¡Me engañaste!"- para ese entonces se veía muy enojado y dispuesto a golpearme o algo peor. 

- "Era necesario, si no, no hubiera podido traerte hasta aquí"

- "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

- "Te lo diré una vez en casa"- saqué mi dispositivo y lo encendí. Un portal morado apareció en medio del tren. Tomé al chico del brazo y lo arrastré hacia el portal antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento.

**Por un momento no supe de mí. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en un laboratorio. Humon (ese sujeto) entró al laboratorio con algunos instrumentos médicos. Este digimon parecía un ser humano, algo así como Angemon, pero anciano y sin alas. Vestía una bata blanca de científico y tenía una larga cola morada. **

** **

**-"Bienvenido a la Torre Gris"- me dijo**

**- "¿La Torre Gris? ¿Estoy en el Digimundo?"**

**- "Sí y no. Digamos que esta es una dimensión alterna del digimundo que mi maestro Geekmon y yo creamos para hacer nuestros experimentos a gusto"**

**- "¿Experimentos? ¿Qué clase de experimentos?"**

**- "Los más importantes. Somos la razón por la cual este mundo está a salvo...por ahora"**

**- "¿De qué hablas? Ya eliminamos a MaloMyotismon, se supone que este mundo ya está bien...¿ o no?"**

**- "Temporalmente, pero las fuerzas oscuras siguen trabajando. Todos los enemigos a los que se han enfrentado son sólo distracciones."**

**- "¿Qué quieres decir con que ustedes son la razón por la cual este mundo está a salvo?"**

**- "Silencio chico. Tengo que hacer esta revisión antes de que llegue Geekmon. Quítate la ropa"**

**- "¡Olvídalo!"**

**- "No tengo una pistola pero puedo obligarte por otros medios"- dijo señalándome con una de sus herramientas.**

** **

**Por mi bien, decidí no ser tan obstinado y obedecí. Me llevó a una mesa helada de metal y me pidió que me recostara en ella. Después, colocó un montón de electrodos encima de mí y encendió una computadora. Muchas líneas de varios colores aparecieron en la pantalla. Mientras la computadora registraba quién sabe qué cosas, Humón sacó una cinta métrica y me midió. Los brazos, las piernas, el tronco, el rostro...todo. Anotaba los resultados y murmuraba cosas como "anormal" e "insólito". En ese momento la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y otro Digimon entró. Este sujeto parecía una lagartija verde humanizada, con unos enormes ojos rojos, pero unas manos muy delicadas....definitivamente no era una criatura común. **

** **

**-"Trajiste a un prototipo Humon. Bien hecho"- murmuró con una voz aguda y fría. Me miró directo a los ojos y por un momento me sentí aturdido.- "¿Cuál de todos es?"**

**- "No lo sé maestro. Sólo seguí su instrucción de llevarme al último en bajar del tren"**

**- "Muy bien, averigüemos quién es nuestro invitado"**

**- "Mi nombre es T..."- intenté decir, pero fui interrupido por las heladas manos de Geekmon (luego descubrí que ese era el nombre de la lagartija) en mi pecho. Cerró sus ojos y parecía concentrado. Inmediatamente sentí mi pecho arder, como si tuviera una bola de fuego adentro. Lo siguiente que ví fue una luz amarilla muy brillante...¡Saliendo de mí!.**

**- "Amarillo...trajiste al código de la Esperanza. Hubiera preferido que trajeras a un código fuerte como el Valor o la Amistad...incluso la Luz. Pero en fín, esto es lo mejor que pudiste traer. ¿Cómo están sus niveles?"**

**- "La máquina detecta que tiene una concentración de partículas D muy bajo. Además de que su desarrollo es anormal, sólo mire lo desproporcionado que está. Las piernas son el doble del tronco, las manos son monstruosas y..."**

**- "¡Óigame!"- grité enojado.**

**- "Además de que no ha desarrollado sus facultades especiales y..."**

**- "¿Facultades especiales? ¿De qué está hablando?"**

**- "Veamos"- dijo Geekmon (quien obviamente me estaba ignorando) tomando un cuaderno amarillo que estaba en un librero, lo abrió y comenzó a leer- "Código de la Esperanza. Fecha de introducción: 4 de septiembre de 1989. Producto terminado: 26 de marzo de 1990. Nombre-humano: Takeru Ishida-Takaishi...vaya Humon, este chico es el último código que introdujimos, ¿verdad?"**

**- "Parece que sí"**

**- "Tuvo que repetir entrenamiento junto con el código de la Luz. Varios desperfectos..."**

**- "¡¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?!"- grité muy enojado.**

**- "De acuerdo con estos datos, este chico tiene casi 12 años de edad. Eso explica la desproporción Humon, ¿qué no leíste los libros sobre desarrollo humano que te dí?"**

**- "Comencé a leerlos maestro pero..."**

**- "Este chico está puberto. Tiene un crecimiento desproporcionado, pero de acuerdo a la teoría se va a equilibrar en un par de años"**

**- "Claro...si fuera un ser humano normal Geekmon. ¿Pero cómo va a afectar el código a su desarrollo?"**

**- "¡Basta con las clases de Biología! ¿Qué es eso de los códigos?"**

** **

**Geekmon me miró otra vez con esos ojos aterradores. **

** **

**-"Muy bien chico, te voy a explicar todo..."**

** **

**--------------**

** **

_Como bien sabes, este mundo surgió paralelamente a la Tierra. Con el nacimiento de las computadoras hace ya casi 40 años (gracias a unos científicos que las mantuvieron en secreto por muchos años)los seres humanos tuvieron acceso al Digimundo y pudieron manipular sus condiciones. De ese modo, surgieron otras criaturas que al ser perfeccionadas dominaron a aquellas que eran más débiles. Estas criaturas se extinguieron. Pero sus almas llenas de odio no desaparecieron y se unieron, formando la Alianza de las fuerzas oscuras. Durante muchos años se mantuvieron ocultos, haciendo planes para acabar tanto con el Digimundo como con la Tierra, ya que las creaciones de los seres humanos había provocado su extinción. Hace 15 años, un grupo de digimon diabólicos atacaron este mundo. Para ese entonces, aquellos científicos humanos ya habían fallecido y sólo estábamos Gennai, Humon y yo. Gennai era un humano y creo que tú ya lo conoces. Humon y yo somos creaciones de aquellos científicos, y fuimos dotados con una inteligencia fuera de lo común. _

_ _

_Los ataques de las fuerzas oscuras aumentaron y fue entonces cuando decidimos crear a nuestro ejército de Digimon, el cual sería tan fuerte que acabaría con las fuerzas oscuras de una vez por todas. Humon y yo trabajamos durante 2 años y creamos 8 clases de Digimon, a los cuales nombramos de acuerdo a 8 virtudes. Sólo teníamos a los códigos, los programas que indicaban los poderes de estos digimon, sin embargo, todavía no diseñábamos a las criaturas. Las fuerzas oscuras descubrieron nuestro laboratorio, que estaba situado en el castillo donde encontraste a Myotismon. No teníamos tiempo para hacer diseños y huímos. Una vez ocultos Humon y yo tuvimos la siguiente discusión:_

_ _

_-"Maestro Geekmon, las fuerzas oscuras no están buscando. Saben de los códigos y quieren llevárselos"_

_- "No podemos permitirlo Humon. Si caen en sus manos podrían usarlos para crear un ejército. Tenemos que establecer nuestra defensa pero ya"_

_- "Pero maestro, todavía no tenemos los diseños. Y aunque los tuviéramos y creáramos los digimon, no podrían desarrollarse. Las fuerzas oscuras los destruirían siendo bebés"_

_- "Es cierto. Por eso, he ideado una alternativa para probar nuestros códigos. Los insertaremos en criaturas que ya existan"_

_- "Pero las fuerzas oscuras..."_

_- "No los encontrarán, porque no pienso introducir los códigos en Digimon. Los voy a introducir en criaturas de la Tierra"_

_- "¡La Tierra! Pero maestro, eso es una locura"  
- "No nos queda de otra. Además, las fuerzas oscuras aún no tienen acceso a la Tierra por lo que los códigos estarían a salvo"_

_- "¿Y qué clase de criaturas va a escoger?"_

_- "Creo que eso es obvio Humon: Los seres humanos"_

_- "¡Maestro! Los humanos son criaturas débiles físicamente. Son inestables y..."_

_- "Y muy inteligentes. Además de que tienen emociones. Son perfectos"_

_ _

_Y dicho y hecho, Humon y yo buscamos a los seres humanos que albergarían a nuestros códigos. Finalmente encontramos a una joven mujer que esperaba a su tercer hijo, esposa de un médico. Humon se hizo pasar por el ginecólogo de esta mujer e introdujo uno de los códigos cuando le estaba haciendo un ultrasonido. El código entró por medio de radiaciones, las cuales mutaron al bebé. Luego fue una espera angustiante que al final valió la pena porque el bebé nació sano y su mutación no era evidente. Ese niño tenía adentro al código de la Sinceridad._

_ _

_Un mes después introdujimos 3 códigos el mismo día a tres mujeres que estaban juntas en la sala de espera del hospital. Meses después nacieron 2 niños y una niña, la cual por poco fallece. Ellos tenían a los códigos del Valor, el Amor y la Amistad._

_ _

_Esperamos unos tres meses para evaluar por qué la niña casi se muere y después introdujimos otros dos códigos. Su desarrollo fue normal y meses después nacieron un niño y una niña, quienes llevaban adentro los códigos del Conocimiento y la Pureza._

_ _

_Justo cuando íbamos a introducir los dos últimos códigos, las fuerzas oscuras nos encontraron. Casi se llevan los códigos pero escapamos. Recorrimos todo el Digimundo tratando de despistarlos por un año. Nos ocultamos en el bosque y estábamos desesperados. Teníamos que introducir esos códigos inmediatamente pero ya no teníamos tiempo para buscar a mujeres cuyos bebés pudieran aceptar la mutación. Fue entonces cuando Humon descubrió que dos de las mujeres a las que habíamos introducido códigos anteriormente estaban embarazadas por lo que les introdujimos los dos últimos códigos. Meses después nacieron un niño y una niña, quienes llevan los códigos de la Esperanza y la luz. Y bueno, ese niño eres tú._

_ _

_Pasaron cuatro años y las fuerzas oscuras desaparecieron por un tiempo, regresamos a nuestro antiguo laboratorio y continuamos con nuestros experimentos. Un día decidimos estudiarlos y mandamos a un huevo a la Tierra, el cual fue recogido por dos de los códigos. Cuando este huevo nació, creció y se convirtió en Greymon, mandamos al Parrotmon a pelear con él. Mientras ustedes observaban la batalla, nosotros registramos la información de sus códigos y descubrimos que su cuerpo no estaba listo para usar sus poderes, por lo que cambiamos nuestro plan: Ideamos una forma de utilizar los poderes de los códigos que crecían en su interior e inventamos los digivices y los emblemas. Estos dispositivos tenían la capacidad de absorber la energía de los códigos para dirigirla a un Digimon y hacerlo crecer. Criamos 8 digimon que seleccionamos cuidadosamente y todo estaba muy bien. Pero las fuerzas oscuras nos atacaron de nuevo y Gennai huyó con los huevos, perdiendo uno en el camino. Los colocó en un lugar seguro y escondió los emblemas. Así pasaron otros cuatro años y los ataques se reanudaron, por lo que decidimos que era hora de probar nuestros códigos, así que enviamos a los digivices y ustedes llegaron a este mundo. Creo que es tonto que cuente todo lo que pasaron. En fin, derrotaron a Apocalypmon y el mundo estuvo en paz. _

_ _

_Satisfechos con nuestros objetivos, nos dedicamos a crear un nuevo lugar para vivir, así ideamos este universo alterno donde nos encontramos ahora. Pero pasaron 3 años y las fuerzas atacaron de nuevo, esta vez utilizando a un ser humano. Pensamos que no sería necesario utilizar a todos los códigos por lo que sólo llamamos a los dos que participaron menos la última vez. Y agregamos a otros 3 humanos porque queríamos ver como se relacionaban con otros individuos de su especie. Sin embargo, subestimamos este problema y por poco se acaba este mundo por lo que tuvimos que llamar a los otros códigos y reclutar a muchos humanos. Pero ya todo está en paz y les borramos la memoria a esos niños. _

_ _

_------------_

_ _

**- ¿Entendiste nuestra historia código de la Esperanza?"**

**- "Creo que sí...¿eso significa que no soy un humano?"**

**- "Casi humano es más adecuado"**

**- "¿Y entonces, por qué estoy aquí?"**

**- "Sentimos la presencia de las fuerzas oscuras otra vez. Pero necesitamos revisar a nuestros códigos para ver si ahora sí pueden usar sus poderes por sí mismos. Tú no los has desarrollado"**

**- "Bueno...ya me revisaron, creo que entonces me voy a casa"**

**- "No tan rápido chiquillo. Tenemos que hacer muchos estudios y sobretodo entrenarte para que aprendas a utilizar tus facultades especiales. Queremos asegurarnos de que tu cuerpo humano puede utilizarlos. Además, queremos ver cómo ha afectado el código a tu desarrollo"**

**- "Bueno, hagan esos estudios y ya"- no me gustaba a dónde estaba dirigiéndose esta conversación.**

**- "Creo que tendrás que quedarte hasta que desarrolles un poder. El día que lo hagas, te vas a casa"**

** **

**Me negué, pero no tuve opción. Me encerraron el la parte más alta de la torre, en un cuarto gris sin ventanas. Ahí pasaba todo el día, hasta que me llamaban al laboratorio, dónde me sacaban muestras de sangre, me colocaban electrodos y me medían. El tiempo pasaba y yo hacía intentos por desarrollar unos poderes especiales que ni siquiera sabía en qué consistían. Intenté todo: Hice ejercicio, medité, dejé de comer, dejé de dormir, dormía todo el día, etc. Nada funcionaba...**

** **

**-----------**

** **

Vi como ese muchacho se apagaba día con día. Sus ojos estaban opacos, estaba sucio y mal nutrido. Pasaba todo el día sólo en esa torre. Tantas muestras de sangre lo tenían casi anémico y muy débil. Un día le dije a Geekmon que dejara en paz al muchacho un tiempo, después de todo, lo había estado estudiando por cuatro años. Mi maestro aceptó con desgano. Fui a informarle al chico la novedad. Lo encontré sentado en el suelo como siempre, temblando de frío, con la mirada fija a la nada y abrazándose a sí mismo.

- "Hola Espe (así le llamábamos Geekmon y yo) tengo algo que informarte"

- "Qué importa..."

- "¡Ánimo muchacho! Tengo buenas noticias"

- "Ya nada es bueno para mí..."

- "¿Qué te pasa?"- aunque era obvio lo que le pasaba le pregunté.

- "¿Sabes qué día es hoy?"- dijo mientras me miraba con esos ojos tan tristes.

- "Creo que es 26 de marzo, ¿por qué?"

- "Hoy es mi cumpleaños...hoy cumplo 15"

- "Oh, no lo sabíamos, felicidades"

- "Qué más da...nunca voy a salir de aquí. Sólo soy un niño enano y débil"

- "No digas eso, te he dicho muchas veces que vas a salir, ya lo verás"

- "No me importa nada ya..."- el desgano y la apatía de este chico era alarmante. Había pasado casi cuatro años sólo en una recámara oscura y fría. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era ser querido por alguien y había entrado en una depresión profunda...lo que ocurre cuando alguien pierde las esperanzas. 

Salí de la recámara y fui al laboratorio. Geekmon me ignoró y se dedicó a examinar unas muestras de sangre del muchacho. Hurgando en los papeles encontré lo que estaba buscando y volví con el chico, quien estaba en la misma posición que como lo dejé.

-"Mira chico, no puedo comprarte un regalo...pero creo que te gustará esto"- dije mientras le mostraba una foto que había pertenecido a Gennai. La habían tomado justo después de que eliminaran a Apocalypmon 7 años atrás. El chico examinó la foto y por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron.

-"Somos nosotros...mi hermano..."- se puso a llorar- "Fue cuando vencimos a..."

- "Ya lo sé. Ese monstruo era muy poderoso y sin embargo lo vencieron, porque nunca perdieron las esperanzas. Yo observé como te enfrentaste a Piedmon y créeme que eso es una proeza mucho mayor a la que te estás enfrentando ahora. Anímate y sigue luchando. Si no es por tí...por lo menos hazlo por ellos"

- "No sé...estoy muy cansado y..."

- "Le pedí a mi maestro que te dejara en paz un par de meses. No te vamos a molestar para nada. Si no quieres vernos así será. Lo que sea para que tengas tiempo de reflexionar y estar tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?"

No me contestó. Sólo miró a la fotografía y por un momento creo que intentó sonreír. 

-"Lo haré. Voy a hacer un último esfuerzo. Pero quiero que me dejen sólo. Quiero pasar un día sin temer el momento en que me llamen al laboratorio y Geekmon me aterrorice una vez más"

- "Así será. Nos veremos cuando estés listo"

Cuando lo dejé se veía mucho más animado. Contemplaba la foto para darse ánimos. 

Pasaron 4 meses, en los cuales ni Geekmon (quien estaba furioso conmigo) ni yo vimos al chico. Yo le llevaba el alimento a su recámara y lo dejaba afuera. Supongo que después el abría la puerta y lo recogía. Geekmon se dedicó a rastrear a las fuerzas oscuras y yo estudiaba acerca de los seres humanos. Finalmente, un día que fuí a dejar el alimento la puerta se abrió y no ví nada. Entré a la recámara y la encontré vacía. Me asusté terriblemente y estaba a punto de salir corriendo para informar a Geekmón cuando sentí una mano tomarme el brazo.

-"¡Aquí estoy!"- dijo una voz desconocida. Me dí la vuelta y vi como lentamente aparecía la imagen del muchacho...pero ahora se veía diferente. Había crecido mucho en sólo 4 meses y ya no era un niño. 

- "¿Espe?"

- "No me digas así, que me dieron un nombre"- dijo mientras me sonreía. Aún se veía muy pálido.- "Tenías razón Humon, todo es cuestión de no perder las esperanzas. ¡Mírame! ¡Lo logré! Puedo hacerme invisible"

**Ese día había logrado mi meta, había descubierto mi poder oculto. Fue algo muy sencillo aparentemente. Por cuatro meses tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Esa fotografía me hizo recordar que tenía a mis amigos y familia y que me darían ánimo, no importara si estuvieran cerca o lejos. Lejos de los experimentos y el terror que me producía Geekmon, pude recordar las cosas buenas de mi vida y creo que eso me hizo crecer. Ese día, al despertar, sentí un leve cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Me puse de pié y al tratar de mirar mis manos ya no las encontré. Estaba asustado, pero al tranquilizarme vi como mi cuerpo reaparecía. Fue cuando me dí cuenta de que era invisible. ¡Ese debía ser mi poder oculto!. Cuando Humon fue a llevarme el alimento como todos los días me volví invisible y abrí la puerta. Casi se muere del susto al verme.**

** **

**En fin, estaba muy emocionado porque podría regresar a casa. Bajé al laboratorio y Geekmon no me reconoció.**

** **

**-"Sorprendente"- dijo mientras me colocaba en esa horrible mesa- "Parece que el código se activó finalmente. Muéstrame tus poderes"**

** **

**Obedecí. Geekmon se veía muy complacido.**

** **

**-"Excelente. Ese es tu poder oculto"**

**- "¿Entonces, puedo ir a casa?"**

**- "Claro que no. Necesito saber qué significa ese crecimiento tuyo tan repentino"**

**- "¡Se llaman hormonas!"- dije furioso- "Y eso es normal en todos los seres humanos de mi edad. ¡Déjame ir!"**

**- "Pues tú no eres un humano normal, ¿recuerdas?. Quiero asegurarme de que tu desarrollo sea correcto"**

**- "¡Y lo es! ¡Me prometiste que me podría ir!"**

**- "Además, ese nuevo cuerpo tuyo debe tener otras capacidades"- dijo Geekmon, ignorándome como siempre- "Humon, creo que tenemos que hacer otro tipo de pruebas"**

**- "¡Nada de eso! Me tengo que ir"**

**- "Maestro...hicimos una promesa y..."**

**- "Silencio Humon, después hablaremos. Muchacho, regresa a tu cuarto."**

**- "¡NO! Yo me voy de aquí"**

** **

**Pero Geekmon puso su mano helada en mi pecho y sentí un ardor horrible en él, tanto que me desmayé. Cuando desperté me encontré en mi cuarto, o mejor dicho, mi prisión. Humon me informó que no podría dejar el lugar hasta que hubiera terminado mi desarrollo, es decir, que fuera un adulto. Así que tendría que esperar casi 3 años para eso. Durante ese tiempo me entrenaron en el uso de mis poderes y pronto los dominé.**

** **

**El tiempo pasó y el día que cumplí los 18 entré al laboratorio. Geekmon estaba estudiando mi sangre como siempre (otra vez tenía problemas de anemia). Humon tecleaba en la computadora. Ambos me miraron. **

** **

**-"¿Qué se te ofrece?"- dijo Geekmon a secas.**

**- "Bueno, hoy cumplo los 18 y creo que ya terminé mi desarrollo físico. Soy mayor de edad y por lo tanto me tienen que dejar ir. A menos..."- miré a Geekmon- "Que vuelvas a ser un canalla y no me dejes ir"**

**- "Muy bien muchacho te puedes ir...aunque no creo que sea lo mejor"  
- "No me vas a engañar"**

**- "¡Qué va! ¡Vete! Así ya no tendré que alimentar a alguien más. Sólo opino que tu ya no tienes nada que hacer en la Tierra"**

**- "¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**- "Tu no eres un humano común. Tienes poderes y eso siempre te va a aislar del resto del mundo. Además, ya pasaron muchos años y tu gente continuó con sus vidas. ¿Qué piensas hacer tú? No puedes volver a la primaria como cuando tenías 11. Ya te olvidaron, entiéndelo"**

**- "Eso...¡eso no es cierto!"**

**- "Geekmon..."**

**- "Silencio Humon, es verdad lo que digo. Puedes irte y sentirte un desadaptado o...ayudar a este mundo a que siga en paz. ¿Qué dices?"**

** **

**No había pensado en eso. Realmente habían pasado muchos años y yo era un fenómeno. ¿Qué clase de vida me esperaba en la Tierra?**

** **

**-"Muy bien Geekmon me quedaré"**

**- "Pero Espe..."- intentó decir Humon.**

**- "Pero con dos condiciones. Uno, no quiero más experimentos. y dos, quiero estudiar"**

**- "Está bien"**

** **

**Y así pasaron 3 años. Durante ese tiempo estudié todo lo que pude en las mañanas y en las tardes ayudaba a Humon con la computadora o a barrer el laboratorio. Humon no estaba de acuerdo con que me quedara pero al final se convirtió en mi aliado. Le conté acerca de mis aventuras y de ustedes. Aún me sentía sólo...pero por lo menos ya tenía un amigo. Sin embargo, siempre pensaba en la Tierra.**

** **

**-----------**

** **

**-**"...Y, así nos convertimos en los niños elegidos Kari"- dijo- "No somos seres humanos comunes y corrientes. ¿Entiendes?"

- "Creo que sí"- pero la verdad es que estaba muy confundida. ¡Qué iban a decir los demás cuando se enteraran!. Pero aún así tenía muchas dudas.

- "Tengo una duda"

- "¿Y cuál es?"

- "¿Cómo es que regresaste a la Tierra? ¿Por qué estás aquí si dijiste que este ya no era tu lugar?"

--------------****

** **

**Bueno Kari, hace 6 meses Humon entró a mi cuarto muy emocionado.**

**- "Te tengo una excelente noticia Espe"**

**- "¿Qué clase de noticia?"**

**- "Geekmon quiere saber cómo han estado los otros códigos en la Tierra por lo que lo convencí para que fueras a la Tierra a observar a tus camaradas"**

**- "¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!"**

**- "Te vas esta tarde. Tenemos que prepararte, pareces un ermitaño con esos harapos"**

** **

**Hicimos los preparativos correspondientes y me fui a la Tierra. Geekmon me advirtió que no hablara con ninguno de ustedes.Mi misión era observar y nada más, para eso utilizaría mis poderes de invisibilidad. **

** **

**Aparecí en el tren donde me había secuestrado Humon. Estaba aterrado y ya no reconocía nada. Afortunadamente los nombres de las estaciones no habían cambiado y me bajé en Odaiba. De ahí, sólo fue buscar sus casas. Comencé con mi hermano. Lo seguí a casa y lo vigilé por casi dos semanas. No sabes lo emocionado que estaba cuando lo ví por primera vez.**

** **

**Así, fui vigilando a cada uno de los 8 "códigos", con excepción de Tai porque estaba muy lejos. Finalmente, un día que estaba siguiendo a Sora, te encontré a tí en esa cafetería. Y en ese momento sentí algo muy raro...como un cosquilleo en el estómago.**

** **

**Y para complicar la situación, tú te percataste de mi presencia. A pesar de que estaba invisible. A partir de ese día te seguí a todos lados, como había hecho con los demás. Pero cada vez más sentías mi presencia. Esa noche en tu casa yo fui el que te abrazó. Perdóname si te asusté...pero algo me obligó a hacerlo. Y fue la sensación más maravillosa que he tenido en mucho tiempo. También manipulé tu computadora, tengo esa pequeña habilidad, aunque se supone que uno de los códigos puede mover incluso los aviones. **

** **

**Ese día en la cafetería me agarraste distraído. Ser invisible ocupa mi energía y al estarte observando se me acabó y me volví visible y entonces me viste. Y por supuesto que me dí cuenta de tu plan para "atraparme" pero yo ya estaba decidido, quería hablar contigo. Eso que pasó en el parque me produjo muchos regaños de Geekmon pero no me importó. Fue sensacional.**

** **

**- "¿Y entonces te fuiste al Digimundo?"**

**- "Después de nuestro encuentro en el parque, me volví invisible para que no me encontraras y regresé a mi "casa". Pasé 6 meses en el laboratorio...pero las cosas ya no eran iguales. No podía dejar de pensar en tí"**

** **

**Hace dos días, Humon entró a mi recámara muy alterado.**

**-"Geekmon...el quiere hacer algo horrible"- exclamó.**

**- "¿Qué cosa?"**

**- "Quiere secuestrar a todos los códigos para experimentar con ellos. Me lo dijo. Tienes que impedirlo"**

**Yo no podía con la idea de que ustedes pasaran por el mismo infierno que yo por lo que me escapé ayudado por Humon. Aparecí en el mismo tren y te he estado buscando, hasta esta noche en el club. **

** **

**-----------**

** **

- "Geekmon no nos va a secuestrar"- dije- "Ni a nosotros ni a tí. Se acabaron sus experimentos"

- "Te dije hace 6 meses que te iba a proteger y voy a cumplir"

- "Lo sé"- le sonreí.- "Pero creo que has sido muy tonto"

- "¿Por qué?"  
- "¿Cómo pensaste que nosotros te habíamos olvidado? Eres nuestro amigo y te queremos mucho...especialmente yo"

Y fue entonces cuando la hormona mató a la neurona, porque me le acerqué y lo besé. Al principio solamente rocé sus labios, pero poco a poco el beso se hizo más profundo...fue algo muy bello.

**Me agarró distraído...como siempre. Durante los años de mi encierro me imaginaba a veces como sería mi primer beso y ahora que estaba pasando sentí que no podría ser mejor. Y era porque ella era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo.**

** **

Y mientras besaba al hombre de mis sueños sólo una cosa pasó por mi mente: Pasara lo que pasara, esta vez estaríamos juntos para siempre.

**_- Continuará-_******


	6. Desayuno a las 5:00 AM

Nota: Hoy no estoy muy inspirada para una nota, así que vayamos directamente a la historia

Nota: Hoy no estoy muy inspirada para una nota, así que vayamos directamente a la historia.

**Capítulo 6: Desayuno a las 5 de la mañana**

_Que sueño tengo...nada raro ya que llevo dos días sin cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué hora es?. Veamos el reloj de Kari...¡Vaya! Ya son las cuatro. Llevo más de cuatro horas aquí sentado. Ella duerme. No la culpo, la impresión debe haber sido grande...yo estoy asustado. Caramba ya ni me acuerdo qué pasó...mentira, ¡claro que sí!. Nos besamos...y luego...platicamos acerca de los demás, y acerca de nosotros. Hicimos planes para el futuro. Porque yo me voy a quedar aquí para siempre. No tengo idea de qué es lo que sigue...pero ella dijo que me iba a apoyar. Pero aún así tengo miedo. Ya tengo 21 años y ni siquiera he terminado la primaria. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir trabajo? Puedo tomar la escuela abierta...¡Estoy abrumado! ¿Dónde voy a vivir? ¿Qué tanto ha cambiado este mundo?. Salí vivo de la estación de trenes por milagro...esos robots casi me matan cuando intenté pasar. Estoy muy ansioso...mejor me distraigo...no quiero despertar a Kari. ¡Ya sé! Voy a ver el cielo...Que bello es. La luna, las estrellas y todo eso. Ese día en el parque también estaba como idiota contemplándolo. La gente de aquí no aprecia ese tipo de cosas porque las ven todo el día. Pero yo no. Geekmon no me dejaba tener una ventana en mi celda, perdón, mi *habitación*. Instaló una porquería que proyectaba imágenes del Digimundo día y noche. Pero no era lo mismo. Nada de luna ni estrellas. Nada de brisa o lluvia. Y especialmente nada de Sol. Yo creo que nunca me voy a arrugar porque el sol no me dió en 10 años...aunque la verdad es que me metí varias insoladas cuando era niño así que estoy a mano...Pero mañana, voy a sentir el sol y voy a ver a mi familia. Creo que no debo estar asustado después de todo...las cosas van a salir bien. Por lo menos ya no voy a estar solo._

_ _

-"¡No debo estar asustado! Pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien ¡Al fin soy libre!"- esa última frase me despertó. Me incorporé y fue cuando me dí cuenta que me había quedado dormida encima de él. Sólo recuerdo que estábamos platicando y me acurruqué en su hombro y...¡qué pena!.

- "¡Oh por Dios! Me quedé dormida"

- "Perdóname, te desperté"  
- "No te preocupes...¿qué hora es?...¡Las 4 y media de la mañana! Tai debe estar muy preocupado"

- "Entonces vamos"- se puso de pie y me ayudó a incorporarme ya que aún estaba dormida. Pero aún así noté la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

- "¿Se puede saber qué te tiene tan contento?"

- "Me acabo de dar cuenta que soy libre. ¡Vámos!"- me tomó de la mano y dejamos la banca para dirigirnos a la Discoteca. Corrimos como locos pero cuando llegamos ya estaba cerrada.

-"¡Maldita sea! Mis padres me van a asesinar"

- "Cálmate Kari, te acompaño a tu casa"

- "Gracias, ¿y dónde piensas quedarte?"

- "No te preocupes. Pensaba dar un par de vueltas por el barrio hasta que amaneciera y luego voy a ver si..."

- "No seas tonto. Te vas a quedar con nosotros"

Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta que llegamos a la estación del tren, la cual estaba cerrada por supuesto. Tampoco había camiones por lo que el camino iba a estar bastante largo a pie. A medio camino pasamos por una cafetería y entonces escuché a un estómago protestar.

-"Cre...creo que tengo hambre"- dijo TK mientras se tocaba el vientre y se sonrojaba- "Qué pena..."

- "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?"

- "Creo que fue...hace casi tres días"  
- "Por Dios debes estar famélico, vamos adentro para que comas algo"

- "¡Kari es muy tarde! Tus padres..."  
- "A estas alturas da lo mismo llegar a las 5 que a las 6. Además de que no quiero que te me desmayes. Ahora que te veo de cerca no estás muy saludable. ¿Qué diantres hicieron contigo?"- parecía un ángel, pero uno muy descuidado. Estaba prácticamente en los huesos, la piel muy pálida y unas profundas ojeras negras enmarcaban sus ojos (bueh...).

Entramos a la cafetería y nos sentamos. 

- "Pide algo"- le dije- "Yo mientras voy al baño"

- "¿Qué vas a pedir?"

- "No tengo hambre, no te preocupes"

- "Pero Kari..."  
- "No me discutas. ¡Come algo que no quiero arrastrarte hasta la casa!"

- "¡Vaya! ¡Qué mandona!"- dijo refunfuñando. Tal vez tenía razón pero necesitaba ser firme con él, ya que por lo visto se había vuelto muy terco. 

- "Ahora vuelvo"- de todos modos fingí que no escuché su comentario.

Entré al baño y me eché un poco de agua fría en la cara. A pesar de la siesta aún me sentía cansada. Fue entonces cuando escuché a alguien decir.

-"Dime la verdad Kari, ¿Ese muchacho es quién me imagino?"- me dí la vuelta y vi que era

- "¡Sora!"

- "Contéstame Kari, ¿es él?"

- "No leo mentes Sora, pero creo que sí es quien tú imaginas"  
- "¡Lo sabía!"- dijo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas- "Es un milagro"

- "Un momento Sora...¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo supiste que él...?"

- "Te vi bailar con él en la pista y de pronto se me hizo muy familiar. Se lo comenté a Tai y de pronto dedujimos quién era. Los esperamos en el club hasta que los vimos llegar y entonces decidimos seguirlos"  
- "Conque ahora les dió por ser espías, ¿eh?.¿Dónde está mi hermano ahora que lo mencionas?"

- "Está allá afuera teniendo una pequeña charla"

----------

_Kari exagera, ¡No estoy TAN hambriento!...(gruñe el estómago)...bueno, tal vez un poquito...veamos..esto sí es comida de verdad...hay tantas cosas que no me decido. Veamos cuánto dinero tengo...Humon me dio un poco para sobrevivir. Tal vez me alcance para...un momento...alguien me está observando..._

_ _

_Levanté la vista y vi a Tai parado junto a la mesa. Me examinaba detenidamente y tenía el rostro muy serio...algo raro en él._

_ _

_- "Tenemos que hablar"- dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí._

_- "Ho...hola Tai"- su seriedad me había puesto nervioso._

_- "Ya veo que sabes mi nombre"- dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima- "Ahora quiero que me digas el tuyo"_

_- "Bueno...soy el hermano menor de Matt...TK...¿te acuerdas de mí?"- ¡qué *imbécil* pregunta! .En eso vi que la expresión de Tai cambió y me sonrió._

_- "¿Qué si me acuerdo? ¡Cómo podría olvidarte!" Ven acá- se puso de pie y me dió un abrazo tan fuerte que aún me sorprende que no me haya roto las costillas._

_- "Me (ugh) da mucho gusto verte Tai"_

_- "A mí también"- finalmente me soltó y me empujó un poco hacia atrás supongo para verme- "Mírate nada más, estás más alto que yo. Ya eres un hombre"- y dicho eso me dió unas palmadas bruscas en la espalda._

_- "Sí...Tai...gracias"- alcancé a decir mientras sentía como me sonrojaba. Me sentí muy raro._

_ _

_FInalmente se calmó y se sentó en la mesa. Yo lo imité._

_ _

_- "Espero no haberte lastimado. Es que me dió mucho gusto verte"_

_- "No...no te preocupes Tai."_

_- "Ahora dime...¿qué demonios te pasó en el tren hace 10 años? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Tienes idea de cómo nos preocupamos?"_

_- "Me lo imagino Tai...es una historia muy larga y..."  
- "Y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que me la cuentes. Mientras tanto"- tomó el menú que estaba enfrente de mí- "Pidamos algo de desayunar"_

_ _

_---------_

_ _

Sora y yo seguíamos en el baño. Le conté más o menos lo que había ocurrido en la discoteca y en el parque.

- "Y bueno...eso es todo"- dije poniéndome roja.

- "¡Qué romántico!"- casi casi le escuché un suspiro.

- "...Especialmente el beso...fue algo muy especial"

Sora lanzó una risita.

- "¿Qué te pasa?"

- "Que tus seis meses de sueños dieron frutos"

- "Ni se te ocurra decirle a TK acerca de mis sueños"-dije poniéndome más roja.

- "No te preocupes, eso queda entre tú, Mimí y yo"

- "Más les vale"

- "Bueno, vamos afuera. Tengo muchas ganas de saludarlo. ¿Qué le pasó tantos años?"

- "Es una historia muy larga Sora y estoy segura de que va a cambiar tu vida"

- "Adelante"

- "Prefiero que te la cuente él en persona"

Salimos del baño y fuimos a la mesa, donde TK y Tai ya estaban desayunando. Luego de otra escenita emotiva, cortesía de Sora, TK les contó su historia. Ambos estaban igual de impresionados que yo cuando terminó.

- "¿Estás diciendo que somos una especie de mutantes con poderes especiales?"

- "Así es"

- "¡Es increíble!"- dijo Tai

- "Se los mostraré"- en eso la imagen de TK se diluyó en el aire.

- "¡¿Qué pasó?!"

- "¡TK!"- grité

- "Calma, aquí estoy"- y entonces su imagen re-apareció. Me tranquilicé pero aún así sentía el corazón latiéndome a mil. Ver a alguien volverse invisible en la realidad es aterrador, más que en las películas de ciencia ficción.

- "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

- "Durante años Geekmon y Humon me entrenaron en esta habilidad, aunque es más difícil de lo que se ve...gasta toda mi energía"

- "Ahora que los mencionas, ese par de morones van a pagar caro por lo que hicieron"- dijo Tai con un gruñido.

- "Por favor Tai...yo sólo quiero olvidar estos últimos 10 años y seguir con mi vida"

- "Y te ayudaremos. Pero es importante que comuniques esto a los demás muchachos. Creo que debemos reunirnos de inmediato"

- "Voy a llamar a Mimí, ella se encargará del resto"- dijo Sora

- "Y nosotros iremos a ver a Matt inmediatamente"- dijo mi hermano. Caramba nunca se le va a quitar esa actitud de líder.

- "Pero Tai...son las 5 de la mañana y..."  
- "Nada de eso Kari. Conozco a Matt y sé que se enojaría mucho conmigo si no le informara inmediatamente acerca de algo tan importante para él como esto. Por lo menos yo sí me enojaría."

Y así, después de un desayuno a las 5 de la mañana dejamos la cafetería y nos separamos. Sora fue a su casa para llamar a Mimí y el resto fuimos a casa de Matt.

A medio camino TK rompió el silencio.

-"¿Tai?"

- "¿Sí?"

- "¿Quién ganó el mundial del 2002?"

- "Déjame ver...creo que Brasil ganó y México quedó en segundo lugar" (Nota: ¡Soñar no cuesta nada! Aunque a veces dudo que mi equipo llegue siquiera al mundial, le tiene que ganar a Costa Rica y el partido está difícil.)

- "La final estuvo increíble, ¿te acuerdas Tai?"

- "Sí, vimos ese partido en casa de Davis"

- "¿Y...fueron a la inauguración"

- "Sí...aunque no quería. La verdad no estaba con ánimos"- dije. Por culpa de esos estúpidos boletos perdimos a TK.

- "Por mí, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho...y yo que tenía tantas ganas de ir"

- "No te preocupes amigo, ahora que estás aquí podremos ir a muchos partidos. ¡Ya lo verás!"

---------

Esa mañana el teléfono me despertó. 

- "¿Bueno?"

- "¿Mimí?"

- "¿Sora? ¿Te das cuenta de la hora qué es? Salimos del club hace tres horas y..."

- "Mimí llama a todos y diles que vayan a casa de Matt a las 9, ¿de acuerdo?"

- "¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre Sora?"

- "TK regresó"

- "¿Qué cosa? ¿Estás borracha?"

- "Claro que no. Regresó. Lo acabo de ver"

- "¿Dónde?"

- "Recuerdas al muchacho que vimos en la cafetería cuando Kari le dió por decir que alguien la observaba"

- "No me digas que él es ese bombón, ¿estás segura?"

- "Sí Mimí. Es una larga historia para que te la cuente por teléfono. Haz lo que te dije por favor. Adiós"

Sora colgó el teléfono. 

-"¿Quién era?"- dijo Izzy, que se estaba despertando a mi lado. Je Je...teníamos dos meses viviendo juntos. 

- "Era Sora. TK regresó. Levántate. Voy por mi agenda para llamar a los demás"

Esa sí que es una forma rara de empezar un sábado.

----------

**(RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG)**

** **

**- "Condenado despertador..."- dije mientras tentaba mi buró en busca del pequeño aparatito infernal. Lo encontré y lo aventé. Funcionó porque se calló. Pero ya estaba despierto, así que aproveché para ir al baño.**

** **

**Una vez satisfechas mis necesidades regresé a mi cuarto. Vi la puerta del cuarto de mi madre abierta y me asomé. Ella aún dormía. **

** **

**A pesar de que ya tengo casi 25 años, aún vivo con mi madre. Y tengo una buena razón para ello. No puedo dejarla sola. Cuando perdió a TK hace 10 años casi se vuelve loca. Gastó todos sus ahorros en detectives para encontrarlo pero nada...él simplemente desapareció de la Tierra.**

** **

**Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de la enorme soledad en la que vivía mi madre. Su hijo era todo lo que tenía, la única persona con la que podía platicar cuando llegaba cansada del trabajo, a pesar de que sólo tenía 11 años. Dicen que los hijos se vuelven dependientes de sus padres pero en el caso de mi madre, fue ella la que se volvió dependiente de mi hermanito. Hablé con mi padre y el accedió a que fuera a vivir con ella. **

** **

**Los primeros meses fueron terribles ya que no nos teníamos la misma confianza. Ella lloraba todas la noches y yo ya no sabía como consolarla. Hasta que la llevamos a terapia para que pudiera hacer el duelo. Yo también lo necesitaba. En parte negaba el que mi hermano se hubiera ido. Otro problema era que nuestros hábitos no coincidían. YO era un desastre y ella era una obsesiva de la limpieza. Pero poco a poco nos acostumbramos y ahora teníamos una buena relación aunque aun no se sentía lista para la soledad. Mi padre era diferente, sentía mucho el estar sólo pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Además, lo iba a visitar casi todos los fines de semana.**

** **

**Cerré la puerta muy lentamente para que no se despertara. Fue entonces cuando escuché el timbre. ¡Si era el borracho de mi vecino otra vez pidiéndome la copia de sus llaves me iba a escuchar!**

** **

**Pero al abrir la puerta lo que vi no fue a mi vecino, sino a un joven un poco más joven que yo que estaba temblando de ¿miedo? ¿nervios?.**

** **

**-"¿Qué se le ofrece?"**

**- "Matt..."**

** **

- Continuará-

** **


	7. Desastre en la Sala 5

Capítulo 7: Desastre en la Sala 5.  
  
9:35 de la mañana. Estaba viviendo el día más largo de mi vida y apenas estaba iniciando. Pero también era el más feliz. Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa...bueno, la que solía ser mi casa hace diez años. Todos mis amigos estaban ahí. Matt estaba sentado a mi lado y no me quitaba los ojos de encima, probablemente temía que me desvaneciera en cualquier momento como si fuera una ilusión. Mamá estaba del otro lado. Ya estaba tranquila, por un momento temí que se enfermara de la impresión que le dió verme. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se desmayó. Matt apenas pudo sostenerla y entre los dos la llevamos al sillón.  
  
Eso había ocurrido 3 horas antes. En ese tiempo les conté mi historia como pude, ya que estaba tan nervioso que las palabras se me atoraban en la lengua. Apenas me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de estar de vuelta en casa...me sentía muy extraño.  
  
Pero en fin, poco después llegaron Tai y Kari, y los demás muchachos les siguieron. Todos me miraban como una aparición y me hacían miles de preguntas a la vez. Tanta atención me aturdió. Afortunadamente Tai les pidió que se callaran y finalmente les conté mi historia. Todos se quedaron fríos.  
  
- "¡Esto suena a película de ciencia ficción!"- exclamó Mimi cuando terminé.  
  
- "¿Quieres decir que no somos humanos?"- preguntó Joe.  
  
- "Sí somos humanos"- contestó Izzy muy seriamente- "Es sólo que tenemos una ligera mutación que aún no se ha hecho evidente"  
  
- "¿Me pregunto si eso ocurrirá algún día?"- dijo Kari  
  
-" Espero que no"- dijo Sora  
  
- "Eso no es lo que importa. Tenemos que hacer un plan ya que esos científicos van a tratar de capturarnos"- dijo Tai mientras se ponía de pie.  
  
- "¡No puedo creer que quieran arruinar mi boda"- dijo Mimí muy indignada.  
  
- "No lo harán"- dijo Matt- "Pase lo que pase TODOS nos vamos a quedar"- eso último lo dijo mirándome.  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
- "Míralos Humon, ya saben todos nuestros planes. ¡Y es tu culpa!"- grité a mi idiota ayudante. Estábamos espiando a los chicos a través de la computadora que estaba en la sala del código de la Amistad.  
  
- "Lo siento mucho maestro"  
  
- "Eso ya no importa. Ahora tenemos que hacer que esos chicos desarrollen sus poderes. El peligro se acerca"  
  
- "¿Pero cómo...?"  
  
- "Sabía que ibas a intentar una tontería Humon, así que he creado un medio para desarrollar los poderes de los defensores artificialmente. Me hubiera gustado que lo hicieran de forma natural como el código de la Esperanza pero ya no hay tiempo"- dije mientras presionaba un botón que estaba oculto debajo de su computadora.  
  
- "¿Qué está haciendo maestro?"  
  
- "Estoy enviando un tipo especial de radiación a través de la computadora de ese chico. Las partículas D desencadenarán sus poderes"  
  
- "¿Y qué hay de los otros chicos?"- dijo HUmon mientras señalaba a cuatro chicos que estaban entre los defensores.  
  
- "He hecho varios cálculos Humon, las partículas no afectarán a esos cuatro humanos"  
  
- "Y...¿Cuándo van a mostrar sus poderes los defensores?"  
  
- "Esta misma noche.. ¡Prepárense defensores, porque su destino ha llegado y no le importa si están listos!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Esa noche la pasé en mi hogar. Con mi familia. Bueno, faltaba papá, pero él estaba de viaje. Matt lo localizó y en cuanto se enteró de mi regreso dijo que tomaría el primer avión de regreso. Había sido un día muy largo. Mis amigos se fueron alrededor de las 5 de la tarde. Pasamos todo el día platicando y haciendo planes.  
  
Eran las 7 de la noche y estaba viendo unas fotografías de mi hermano, cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Me enteré que fue en esa época cuando su carrera como músico llegó a su punto más alto. Cuando ingresó a la Universidad se le bajó la emoción por la música y se dedicó a otros asuntos...como las mujeres.  
  
Cuando se acabaron las fotografías nuevas, Matt tomó las viejas y pasamos un buen rato mirándolas.  
  
- "Mira esa"- dijo mientras me enseñaba una foto donde aparecíamos los dos montados en un "carrito chocón"- "Es de cuando cumplí 6 años"  
  
- "Lo recuerdo. Me metiste de contrabando a ese juego ya que estaba muy pequeño para subir"  
  
- "Sí, todo iba bien hasta que ese niño nos pegó por atrás y te estrellaste con el volante"  
  
- "Ese sí que fue un buen chichón (chipote, moretón). Pero de todos modos nos divertimos ese día"  
  
- "Sí...fue el último cumpleaños que pasé con toda mi familia junta"- dijo Matt.  
  
- "Oh..."- ya no supe que contestarle.  
  
- "¿Qué están haciendo muchachos?"- dijo Mamá mientras se sentaba a nuestro lado  
  
- "Viendo fotos, ¿te nos unes?"  
  
- "Claro"- se sentó a mi lado y tomó un álbum fotográfico más reciente- "Oh mira, son ustedes con sus amigos cuando hicieron esa fiesta tan improvisada"  
  
Señalaba una foto de cuando yo tenía 8 años. Era el día que volvimos a casa después de vencer a Apocalypmon.- "Ahora que lo pienso...no recuerdo el motivo de esa fiesta"  
  
- "Nosotros tampoco mamá"- se apresuró a decir Matt.  
  
- "Oh...y mira esa foto. Es la última que tengo de ustedes dos juntos"- en esta ocasión señalaba una foto en la que aparecíamos Matt a los 14 y yo a los 11, sentados en el mismo sillón donde nos encontrábamos ahora.- "Tan tiernos que se ven"- de pronto se soltó a llorar.  
  
- "Mamá..."  
  
- "Y luego desapareciste. Y fueron 10 largos años sin verte. No sabes como sufrí"  
  
- "Mamá...no llores. Estoy aquí y no me voy a ir. Te lo prometo"- Mamá me abrazó fuertemente y luego me miró detenidamente a los ojos.  
  
- "Eso lo sé"- dijo más tranquila- "Y eso me hace tan feliz. Mi bebé...ya es todo un hombre. Y uno muy guapo debo agregar. Estoy tan orgullosa."  
  
- "Pero mamá...."- dije poniéndome todo colorado. Matt tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reirse. Le di un codazo disimuladamente.  
  
- "Bueno...creo que es hora de actualizar esa fotografía"- dijo Mamá poniéndose de pie- "Voy por la cámara. Quiero una foto de mis dos hijos...juntos de nuevo"  
  
  
  
Mamá salió de la sala y Matt y yo nos quedamos solos. Matt seguía riéndose como un tarado.  
  
- "¡Ya basta!"  
  
- "Ay hermano, es que es tan gracioso escuchar a mamá llamarte 'su bebé'. Pero debo admitir que nunca la había visto tan feliz. Así me siento yo también...todos estos años pensé que era mi culpa...que debí haberte buscado más"  
  
-"Y sabes que eso hubiera sido inútil Matt. Ya no hablemos de eso por favor. No es culpa de nadie. Quiero olvidar y empezar una vida nueva"  
  
-"En serio...¿y qué piensas hacer?"  
  
-"Antes que nada quiero terminar la escuela. Humon y Geekmon me enseñaron muchas cosas y pasaba casi todo el día leyendo, por lo que voy a tratar de revalidar mis estudios hasta la preparatoria. El Lunes voy a ir a la escuela a pedir informes"  
  
- "¿Y luego?"  
  
- "Pues...me gustaría estudiar una carrera, aunque sea una corta. Pero como no estoy seguro de qué es lo que quiero estudiar voy a buscar trabajo. Mañana mismo empiezo"  
  
- "Me da gusto ver que tienes algunos planes. Cualquier cosa dime y con gusto te ayudaré"  
  
- "Gracias Matt. Todos han sido muy buenos conmigo"  
  
- "Especialmente Kari, ¿verdad picarón?"- dijo con una sonrisa torcida  
  
- "Sí...especialmente ella"  
  
- "Dime la verdad, ustedes dos..."  
  
- "Bueno...yo...este..."- dije poniéndome rojo- "Pues...nos besamos y bueno..."  
  
- "¡Vaya! Hasta que se decidieron"- exclamó Matt interrumpiendo mi fluidez verbal- "Llevo más de diez años esperando eso"  
  
- "Muy bien muchachos sonrían"  
  
(click) ----- [efecto especial para flash de cámara]  
  
-------------  
  
- "¡Ándale mi amor! Vamos afuera. Estoy tan emocionada por lo de TK que no creo poder quedarme en casa toda la noche"  
  
- "Perdóname Mimí. Pero debo terminar esta codificación. Si no la entego el Lunes ahora sí me van a correr"  
  
- "Siempre te amenazan con lo mismo. ¡Deja que te corran! Peor para ellos"  
  
- "Sí pero entonces me quedo sin el sueldo...y tú bien sabes cómo lo necesitamos"- desde que se me ocurrió pedirle matrimonio a Mimí el dinero ya no me rendía para nada. Tuve que dejar mi trabajo como aprendiz en el laboratorio de Sistemas e ingresé a una compañía muy grande de Software como capturista. Cuando me contrataron me dijeron que si era bueno muy pronto me ascenderían a programador, pero ya llevaba varios meses y el dichoso ascenso no se veía por ningún lado, mas sí una carga cada vez más pesada de trabajo. Lo que más odiaba de mi trabajo era que no tenía que pensar. Sólo tenía que copiar páginas enteras de códigos como una máquina. ¡No había estudiado 4 años y medio de Ingeniería en Sistemas para eso!. Pero el sueldo era aceptable y los gastos que tenía encima eran muchos. No solo la boda, tenía que pagar el enganche de nuestro futuro hogar y miles de cosas que ahora no quiero ni recordar. Mimí también contribuía con su sueldo. Ella trabajaba en una editorial como ilustradora...más bien, como asistente de la ilustradora. Ese era nuestro problema, como aún no terminábamos la carrera aún no podíamos aspirar a un mejor empleo. Pero eso iba a acabar en unos seis meses, cuando terminara la carrera. Ya tenía una oferta muy buena de trabajo pero necesitaba mi título para acceder a ella.  
  
Pero a pesar de tanto sacrificio y problemas económicos...el solo pensar que en unos meses Mimí y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre hacía que todo valiera la pena. Aún no sé cómo es que me enamoré de ella. Simplemente ocurrió y por primera vez en mi vida no tengo una teoría para explicarlo.  
  
-"Bueno, si no vamos a salir, mejor me pongo a trabajar"- dijo Mimí mientras se sentaba enfrente de su computadora- "De todos modos debo corregir estos diseños"  
  
- "Gracias por entenderme. Te propongo algo: Nos quedamos esta noche en casa para terminar y mañana dedicaré todo el día a tí. Nada de pensar en el trabajo"  
  
  
  
Mimí me sonrió desde su lugar  
  
-"¿En serio? ¿Lo prometes?"  
  
- "¡Claro!"  
  
- "Muy bien"- dijo más animada mientras regresaba al trabajo. Unos minutos después me dio mucha sed y decidí ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina...bueno, cocineta. Mimí y yo compartíamos cuarto en la Universidad. Ella decidió dejar el suyo para ahorrar el dinero de la renta y así pagar su vestido de novia. ¡Y por supuesto que yo no puse objeciones a su decisión!. Pero teníamos que dejar el cuarto en cuanto nos tituláramos, por eso me estaba apurando a pagar nuestro propio departamento.  
  
-----------  
  
Ví a Izzy dirigirse a la cocina.  
  
-"¿Se te ofrece algo?"  
  
- "No te preocupes mi amor, gracias"- le dije sin quitar la vista del monitor. Pobre, el trabajo lo estaba matando. Y todo lo hacía por mí. Izzy no era muy expresivo sentimentalmente hablando, pero detalles como ese eran los que me indicaban cuánto me quería.  
  
CRASH PING! PING! BROOOM!! BOOM! PLAS! CLAP! (ruidos al azar)  
  
El ruido me asustó por lo que me dirigí a la cocina y lo que ví me extrañó: Todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS los electrodomésticos estaban encendidos. La licuadora, el horno, la tostadora...hasta el refrigerador, que lanzaba hielo como loco a...  
  
-"¡IZZY!"- exclamé al ver a mi novio pecho tierra tapándose un ojo.  
  
- "Ayúdame Mimí. ¡Se volvieron locos!"- me gritó. Corrí hacia los enchufes y desconecté todos los aparatos. La cocina quedó en paz.  
  
- "¿Sabes una cosa mi amor? No es necesario encender todos los aparatos para tomar un vaso de agua"  
  
- "¡Yo no fui! Sólo entré a la cocina y todo se encendió. Deben ser los fusibles, al rato los reviso"- quitó su mano del ojo y vi como se ponía morado  
  
- "¡¿Qué te pasó?!"- exclamé asustada  
  
- "Nada Mimí. Sólo es un pedazo de hielo"- dijo con una mueca extraña.  
  
- "Ven, recuéstate en el sillón"- dije mientras lo arrastraba hacia el mueble  
  
- "Pero Mimí...las codificaciones"  
  
- "Pueden esperar"- me senté en el sillón y puse su cabeza en mi regazo.- "Déjame ver bien ese ojo"- coloqué mi dedo encima del párpado. Izzy lo cerró con fuerza.  
  
- "¡No Mimí, eso duele!"  
  
- "Cálmate cariño, parece que tienes 8 años. Déjame ver"- realmente el ojo no estaba mal. Solo tendría que estar un par de días con un ojo moro pero eso era todo.  
  
- "¿Está muy mal?"  
  
- "Pues...se de un tratamiento para curarlo"- dije con un tono de voz muy seductor  
  
- "¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?"  
  
- "Este"- me acerqué a su ojo y le dí un beso. Pero no me detuve ahí y le besé la nariz, la mejilla y finalmente los labios. El puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo hacia su rostro, profundizando el beso. Me recosté en el sillón, a su lado y seguimos besándonos. Sentí su mano recorrer mi pecho y...  
  
- Click- -Click- -Click-  
  
- "¿Qué es ese ruido?"- dijo Izzy incorporándose en el sillón. ¡Diablos!  
  
- "Oh no es nada, ven acá"- dije mientras le tomaba el brazo y lo jalaba hacia mí.  
  
Volvimos a nuestro "round de amor" pero entonces...  
  
-Click- -Click- -Click.  
  
- "¿No lo oíste Mimí?"  
  
- "Escuché unos ruiditos, pero eso no importa"  
  
- "Creo que vienen de mi computadora. ¡Si se arruinó mi trabajo estoy frito!"  
  
- "Pero amor..."- suspiré frustrada mientras veía a mi novio levantarse del sillón para revisar la computadora. En eso vi como su rostro se ponía aún más pálido de lo normal.  
  
- "Esto...¡Esto es imposible!"  
  
- "¿Qué pasa?"  
  
- "Mimí ven a ver esto"  
  
Me levanté y me acerqué a la computadora y lo que ví me sorprendió: La computadora estaba copiando los códigos...¡POR SÍ SOLA!  
  
------------------------  
  
Eran las 10 de la mañana de Domingo. Hacía media hora que me había levantado y en ese momento estaba dando unos toques finales a mi maquillaje. Salí de la recámara y encontré a mi madre en la cocina.  
  
- "Buenos Dïas cielo"- dijo desde la barra.  
  
- "Buenos días"  
  
- "¿Qué? ¿No me vas a saludar?"- volteé a ver al comedor y vi a mi hermano.  
  
- "Ah, hola Tai. ¿Y ese milagro?"- Tai vivía solo, en un departamento a pocas cuadras del nuestro. Pero venía tan a menudo a casa que parecía que aún vivía aquí.  
  
- "¿Cuál milagro? ¿No te encanta la idea de que te acompañe a desayunar?"  
  
- "Claro que sí"- dije mientras le apretaba la nariz y me sentaba a su lado  
  
- "¡Oh Kari!"- dijo frotándose el rostro- "En fin, ¿tienes planes para hoy?"  
  
- "Pues...quedé con TK de enseñarle la ciudad. En diez años han habido muchos avances que él desconoce"  
  
- "Sí como no...yo creo que quieres enseñarle otras cosas"- dijo poniendo la mejor cara de pervertido que tenía.  
  
- "¡Tai!"  
  
- "Aquí está el té"- dijo mamá dándonos dos tazas y sentándose a mi lado- "¡es cierto! Tai me estaba contando todo acerca del regreso de ese muchacho. No sabes el gusto que me da, ya que ustedes dos se llevaban muy bien. ¿Qué le ocurrió?"  
  
- "Este...fue secuestrado"- dijo Tai. Ese era el mismo pretexto que le habíamos dicho a la madre de TK  
  
- "Pobre. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, debe estar muy grande. ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar?"  
  
- "Me parece muy bien"- dijo Tai- "Después de todo, TK necesita conocer a su suegra"  
  
- "¿Suegra?"- preguntó mamá  
  
- "Creo que mejor llamo a TK"- dije poniéndome de pie y lanzándole al metiche de mi hermano mi mejor mirada asesina.  
  
--------------------  
  
Mientras mi hermana llamaba a su "noviecito", fui sujeto al interrogatorio semanal por parte de mi madre.  
  
- "¿Ya lavaste tu ropa?"  
  
- "Sí"  
  
- "¿Los trastes?"  
  
- "Sip"- mentí, tenía una enorme torre en el fregadero  
  
- "¿Y Sora?"  
  
- "Muy bien"  
  
- "¿Cuándo vas a formalizar con ella?"  
  
- "Pronto"- y así concluyó el interrogatorio. Justo a tiempo porque Kari entró a la cocina con la mirada triste.  
  
- "¿Qué pasa?"  
  
- "Creo que mi plan se canceló. Matt dice que TK salió muy temprano de casa y no dijo a donde iba, pero que llegaría tarde"  
  
- "Que mal"- dijo mamá- "Creo que lo veré después"  
  
- "Sí"- Kari se veía decepcionada. Así que decidí animarla.  
  
- "Oye Kari, ¿no te gustaría ir al cine con nosotros?"  
  
- "¿Al cine? Claro, pero no quiero molestarlos"  
  
- "¡Para nada! Quiero ir al nuevo cine que abrieron a las afueras"  
  
- "¿El Centeplex?"  
  
- "El mismo. ¿Te animas?"  
  
- "Sí. ¿Cuál vamos a ver?"  
  
- "No sé, cuando veamos a Sora decidiremos. Mientras tanto ¡vamos a desayunar!"- dije tomando mi palillos.  
  
- "Creo que ya se les enfrió el té"- dijo mamá  
  
- "Déjame ver"- dijo Kari probando el suyo- "No tanto mamá, para mí está bien"  
  
- "¿Y tú Tai?"  
  
- "Veamos"- tomé la taza y sin pensar le di un sorbo, confiado en que estaría a buena temperatura como dijo mi hermana. Pero instantes después lo escupí mientras sentía mi lengua arder  
  
- "¡Está ardiendo!"- dije  
  
- "Que raro, los serví al mismo tiempo"- mamá iba a tomar mi taza pero se detuvo. Y cuando miré el recipiente entendí la razón: Mi té estaba burbujeando, ¡como si mis manos lo estuvieran calentando!.  
  
----------------------------  
  
- "Muy bien, ¿a quién le toca escoger la película?"  
  
- "Yo escogí la semana pasada"- dijo Gin, mi novia  
  
- "Y yo hace dos"- dijo Yolei- "Y Ken nos hizo ver esa película histórica tan aburrida una semana antes"- Ken murmuró algo que no alcancé a entender.  
  
- "Bueno, creo que entonces te toca Davis"- dijo Gin  
  
- "Oh Dios"- suspiró Yolei- "Mientras no sea otra película de La Guerra de las Galaxias..."  
  
- "Nel, la próxima sale en 3 años"- dije pensando en el episodio VIII, película que narraría las aventuras del hijo de Han Solo en el planeta de los Ewoks.  
  
- "¿Entonces que nos vas a hacer ver?"  
  
- "Déjame ver"- dije mientras inspeccionaba las opciones de la cartelera.  
  
- "¿Qué tal Titanic 2?"- dijo Gin  
  
- "¿Estás loca? No me interesa ver a un montón de científicos clonar a Leonardo Di Caprio a partir de un pelo que encontraron en el barco hundido"  
  
- "¿Qué tal El caso Watergate?"  
  
- "Mejor ni te escucho Ken"  
  
- "¿Pokémon 2012?"- sugirió Yolei  
  
- "¿Qué? ¿Un montón de niños que viajan a través de un mundo alterno acompañados de criaturas fantásticas? ¡Qué absurdo!"  
  
- "¡Ya decídete!"- dijo Gin fastidiada  
  
- "Bueno...¿qué tal Godzilla contra el sobrino del calamar mutante del espacio?"  
  
Mis tres acompañantes pusieron cara de espanto  
  
- "Creo que será Godzilla entonces. Voy por los boletos"- dije mientras me dirigía a la taquilla,  
  
Una vez hecha la cola, finalmente me encontré en la caja.  
  
- "Buenas tardes, quisiera 4 boletos para..."  
  
- "Déjame adivinar, "Godzilla contra el sobrino del calamar mutante del espacio", ¿no es así Davis?"  
  
Levanté la vista y entonces, vestido con un estúpido chaleco rojo y un gorro, vi a  
  
- "¿TK?"- sólo él podía usar un gorro tan estúpido sin avergonzarse.  
  
- "Hola Davis"- dijo el aludido mientras me sonreía a través del cristal. Me pasó los boletos y yo le dí el dinero  
  
- "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
- "Pues encontré trabajo aquí. Estoy en entrenamiento"- dijo mientras me enseñaba su gafete de aprendiz.  
  
- "Me da mucho gusto. Gracias por los boletos"  
  
- "Que te diviertas"  
  
-----------------  
  
Vi a Davis alejarse con los boletos. Ken, Yolei y una chica lo esperaban en la entrada. Seguramente se trataba de la novia de Davis. Era linda. Davis debe haberles comentado su encuentro conmigo porque vi a Yolei saludarme con la mano desde la entrada. Yo le respondí mientras atendía a una cliente, que no se podía decidir entre ver Titanic 2 o El Bisabuelo de la Novia.  
  
- "Oye Takaishi, quiero que vayas a la sala 5 a recibir los boletos"- me ordenó mi nuevo jefe, el Señor Ajinomoto.  
  
- "Está bien"  
  
Llegué a la sala 5, precisamente donde iban a mostrar "Godzilla contra el so...", bueno, creo que ya se saben el título. Me puse en la puerta y recogí los boletos de los asistentes. Como estaba muy ocupado no noté a Kari acercarse a mí hasta que tomé la mano.  
  
- "¡Kari! No esperaba verte aquí"  
  
- "¿Qué pasó con nuestro plan de conocer la ciudad?"- me reclamó. Diantres...¡se me olvidó!.  
  
- "Perdóname Kari, pero necesitaba encontrar algo que hacer con mi vida y bueno..."  
  
- "Tranquilo, estaba bromeando. Me da gusto que hayas encontrado por lo menos este trabajo"  
  
- "Gracias. No es que me vaya a quedar aquí para siempre pero..."  
  
- "Vaya, vaya. Mira quién está aquí"- dijo Tai mientras se acercaba con Sora. Me entregó los tres boletos  
  
- "Hola Tai, Sora"- murmuré mientras revisaba los boletos- "Bueno, son tres lugares para Godzilla, ¡que se diviertan!"- recité tal como me habían enseñado pocas horas antes.  
  
- "Gracias TK"- dijo Tai mientras entraba  
  
- "Apártenme un lugar, voy por palomitas"- dijo Kari  
  
- "¿Quieres que te acompañé?"- me ofrecí  
  
- "Oh, no te preocupes. Tu debes quedarte aquí"- se acercó y me besó- "Nos vemos al rato"  
  
Y se alejó.  
  
---------  
  
Bajé las escaleras que me conducirían a la dulcería. Faltando unos cuantos escalones, unos niños pasaron a mi lado corriendo, y me hicieron perder el equilibrio. Cerré los ojos esperando el trancazo...el cual no llegó. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que estaba ¡levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo!. Me asusté y el efecto se acabó pronto.  
  
- "¿Te encuentras bien Kari?"- escuché una voz. Levanté la vista y ví a Mimí e Izzy al pie de la escalera.  
  
- "Sí...pero...ustedes vieron lo que pasó"  
  
- "¿De qué hablas?"- dijo Izzy  
  
- "Floté. Se que es absurdo pero no me pasó nada, me quedé flotando"- Mimí me miró extrañada.  
  
- "Pues yo sí te creo"- dijo Izzy- "Después de lo que pasó anoche creo en todo"  
  
- "¿Qué pasó?"  
  
- "Su computadora terminó el trabajo por sí sola. Por eso pudimos venir hoy al cine. Vamos a ver Godzilla contra..."  
  
- "...el sobrino del calamar mutante del espacio"- concluyó Izzy- "Mejor que Titanic 2"- Mimí lo vió enojada- "Te prometo que vamos la semana que entra"  
  
- "Pues es increíble"- dije, obviamente hablando de la computadora.  
  
- "Sea lo que sea fue algo bueno"- Izzy miró su reloj- "La película está iniciando"  
  
- "Déjame compro mis palomitas y subimos"  
  
--------------  
  
Una vez terminados los cortos cerré la puerta de la sala 5. Tenía que permanecer dentro los primeros 15 minutos, para resolver cualquier inconveniente con un cliente. Miré la audiencia antes de que se apagaran las luces y sonreí. Por alguna razón todos mis amigos estaban ahí, incluso Joe. Parece que todos decidieron ir a ver Godzilla al mismo tiempo. Supongo que fue buena suerte tenerlos a todos en mi primer día de trabajo. Las luces se apagaron e inició la película. Godzilla contra el sobrino del calamar mutante del espacio. Esa iba a ser la primera película que vería en 10 años.  
  
Aparecieron los créditos y poco después una vista panorámica de la ciudad de Tokio se preoyectó en la pantalla. De pronto, la ciudad se oscureció por la presencia de un enorme OVNI, el cual se posó en un parque. Se abrió la puerta, para dejar salir al calamar espacial...pero lo que salió no fue un monstruo del espacio, sino algo mucho peor, algo que me heló la sangre.  
  
Era Geekmon...¡adentro de la película!  
  
- "¡GEEKMON!"- grité alterado. Toda la sala me volteó a ver.  
  
- "Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, lamento interrumpir la película pero entre los asistentes hay un grupo de muchachos que deben iniciar su entrenamiento inmediatamente, así que si me disculpan"- dijo Geekmon desde la película con aquella voz fría que aún me aterrorizaba.  
  
Se escucharon gritos en la sala. Tai se puso de pie y levantó a Sora. Kari me volteó a ver con mucho miedo.  
  
- "¡Abre la puerta TK!"- gritó Joe. Corrí hacia la puerta, pero por alguna razón estaba atascada.  
  
- "¡No puedo abrirla!"  
  
Era demasiado tarde, Geekmon sacó una pistola y disparó. De la pantalla salieron unos rayos verdes. Uno de ellos me atrapó y antes de que me diera cuenta me atrajo hacia la pantalla y la atravesé.  
  
Después ya no supe de mí.  
  
  
  
- CONTINUARÁ- 


	8. Un Nuevo Inicio

_Nota: ¡Hola otra vez! En vista de que estoy encarcelada (cortesía de una fiebre) en mi cuarto, me puse a escribir y aquí está el capítulo 8. Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. No saben lo contenta que estoy. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo 4, Kali, especialmente porque eres quien escribió mi songfic favorito (si no lo han leído, se llama "Cielo para poder vivir"). Dikana, Toran-Kun, The Javeman, Mi Koushiro Yamato, CieloCriss, Arcanine, también gracias por su apoyo. Y especialmente a Cris, ya que siempre me ha dado muchos ánimos para seguir, desde el principio. Vaya, ahora sí que estoy de ridícula. Es por la época supongo. Eso me recuerda...¡Feliz Navidad y un muy buen año 2002 para todos!. _

_Espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡Hasta el próximo año!_

_Aclaración: ¿Creen que me pertenece Digimon? ¡Qué dulces!_

**Capítulo 8: Un nuevo principio.**

La gente que se encontraba en la sala 5 entró en pánico. Casi no podía escuchar mis pensamientos de tanto grito.

- "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- gritó un señor

- "¡Mami tengo miedo!"- gritó un chiquillo,

- "¡Tenemos que calmar a la gente!"- dijo Yolei

- "¿Cómo?"- pregunté. 

- "Tengo una idea"- Davis se puso de pie y se dirigió al centro de la sala donde, haciendo uso de sus poderosos pulmones, gritó- "¡ATENCIÓN!"

La sala quedó en silencio como por arte de  magia. Vaya, debería aprender esa técnica para controlar a mis alumnos.

- "Damas y caballeros, tranquilos. Lo que acaban de ver es una demostración de lo último en tecnología en salas cinematográficas, "Vive la acción", lo cual permite que ustedes estén literalmente entre los protagonistas de la película. Por favor demos un caluroso aplauso a los 8 actores que participaron en esta demostración"

La gente estaba desconcertada pero poco a poco comenzaron a aplaudir. 

- "¡No puedo creer que se hayan tragado esa historia!"- murmuró Yolei

- "Bueno damas y caballeros. En unos minutos se reanudará la película. Gracias por su atención"- Davis se acercó a nosotros y dijo- "Vámonos"

- "¿Qué es lo que ocurre Davis?"- preguntó Gin- "¿Dónde está Mimí?"

- "Mira Gin, tenemos un problema. No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero te prometo que lo haré. Quédate aquí en la sala o vuele a casa. Después te llamo"

- "Pero Davis..."

- "Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo"- Davis se despidió de su novia e inmediatamente después dejamos la sala. Uno de los empleados de la sala me detuvo.

- "Disculpe, ¿está todo bien?"

- "Se interrumpió la película"

- "Oh, lo sentimos mucho. ¿Dónde está Takaishi?"- murmuró enojado

- "¿El encargado? Ah, él fue a llevar a unos niños al baño. Lo vi pasar"****

**- "**Más le vale"- dijo entrando a la sala. Caramba, tuve que inventar una excusa para salvar el trabajo de TK.

Una vez que salimos del edificio hicimos planes.

- "¿Ahora qué?"- dijo Yolei

- "Debemos ir a casa de Izzy. Si se fueron al Digimundo nosotros los alcanzaremos"- dijo Davis

- "¿Pero cómo? No hemos podido abrir la puerta en varios años"- dije

- "Tal vez, pero por lo menos debemos intentarlo. Seguramente la computadora de Izzy tiene guardados unos archivos útiles para que Ichijouji intente abrir el portal, ¿no es así?"- Davis le dió un codazo a Ken,

- "Puedo intentarlo"

- "Pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vámonos"- dijo Yolei y así nos echamos a correr.

---------------------------

_Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré boca abajo sobre un lodazal. Me levanté lentamente ya que me dolía cada músculo de mi cuerpo y tenía una sensación rara, como mareo. Un poco de lodo escurrió de mi cabello a los ojos y tuve que cerrarlos. Me pasé las manos por el rostro y me dí cuenta de que estaba cubierto de lodo. Abrí un poco los ojos y vi a mi alrededor la peculiar flora de los bosques del Digimundo._

_- "¡Maldición!"- pensé frustrado- "Acababa de volver a casa y otra vez estoy aquí"_

_Caminé con cuidado ya que mi visión no era buena hasta que encontré un riachuelo. Me puse de rodillas frente a él y sumergí mi cabeza en el agua fría. Eso fue suficiente para lavar el lodo y quitarme el aturdimiento. Me pasé las manos para retirar el resto del lodo y finalmente pude ver bien a mi alrededor._

_Efectivamente estaba en el digimundo. Me puse de pie y fue cuando me dí cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien...los árboles de pronto se vieron muy altos. Yo no recordaba que fueran así. Sentí algo deslizarse de mi cabeza y cuando estiré la mano alcancé a cachar un gorro negro muy familiar._

_- "Oh Dios..."- pensé. Esto es demasiado raro. Así que finalmente decidí enfrentar la situación y miré mi reflejo en el riachuelo,_

_- "¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!"- grité al ver que mi reflejo, en lugar de mostrar a un hombre de 21 años, mostraba a un niño pequeño y rubio de aproximadamente 8 años- "¡Esto es una pesadilla!"- seguí gritando y fue cuando me dí cuenta que mi voz sonaba muy infantil. _

_En efecto, por alguna extraña razón había vuelto a ser el niño de 8 años que viajó por primera vez al Digimundo hace ya...un friego de años. Vestía las mismas ropas que en ese entonces, una gorra, unos shorts, una playera de manga larga y tenis, pero en lugar de ser verde, toda mi vestimenta era negra. Y en mi playera estaba bordado el emblema de la Esperanza de color amarillo. _

_- "¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué significa esto?"- pensé asustado y fue entonces cuando escuché una voz detrás de mí._

_- "Espero que estés a gusto con tu nueva forma Espe..."- me giré y ví un holograma de Geekmon saliendo de una roca._

_- "¡TÚ! Eres un maldito hijo de..."_

_- "¡Cuidado con esa boca! Los niños buenos no dicen groserías"- dijo con una sonrisa torcida._

_- "¡Yo no soy un niño! Tú estás detrás de esto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué me pasó?"_

_- "Nada fuera de lo común Espe. Simplemente estás en tu forma "Niño"_

_- "¿'Niño'? Eso es un nivel...como de..."_

_- "Como de Digimon, no eres tan tonto. En vista de que no querías que te examinara a tí y a tus amigos tuve que desarrollar sus poderes de forma artificial por medio de radiación y obligarlos a tomar su forma de Digimon a la fuerza. Ahora se quedarán aquí para entrenar"_

_- "¿Entrenar? ¿Digimon? ¿Qué sucede?"_

_- "Por favor Espe, los códigos están funcionando a plenitud y por eso te convertiste finalmente en Digimon. Uno humanizado, pero Digimon de todos modos. Tu entrenamiento consiste en que aprendas a manejar tus ataques y a digievolucionar. Conforme avances de nivel te verás mayor"_

_- "¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Cuál es la prisa?"_

_- "Siento el peligro acercarse. El mal está casi encima y ya no tengo tiempo para rogarles para que entrenen. Así que lo harán ustedes solos. No te preocupes, no tendrás que verme de nuevo. Hasta luego Espe"_

_- "No..espera Geekmon"- grité enojado- "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"_

_- "¿TK?"- escuché la voz de una niña- "¿Eres tú?"_

_Y en efecto, detrás de mi estaba Kari, quién también se veía como de 8 años. Vestía la misma ropa que cuando fue al Digimundo por primera vez, pero negra y con el emblema de la Luz bordado en rosa en su playera._

_- "¡Kari! ¿Te encuentras bien?"- corrí hacia ella y le tomé las manos._

_- "Sí...pero estoy asustada. ¿Qué nos pasó?"_

_- "Geekmon activó nuestros poderes en su totalidad y ahora somos una especia de Digimon-humanos. Nos vemos así porque estamos en nuestra etapa "Niño""_

_- "Vaya...entonces eso explica por qué yo floté en el cine, o Tai calentó su té o Izzy encendió todos los aparatos de su cocina"_

_- "¿Qué?"- no entendía muy bien lo que decía- "Supongo que serán manifestaciones de sus poderes. Vamos a buscar a los demás"_

_No tardamos en encontrarlos. Y todos se veían tan jóvenes, de la misma edad que cuando fueron al Digimundo en 1999. Todos vestían ropas negras con su emblema bordado en su blusa o camisa._

_-----------------------_

**Estaba muy tranquilo tomando una siesta cerca del río cuando unas voces me despertaron. Unas voces muy conocidas, que hacía ya mucho tiempo no escuchaba. Me levanté y me acerqué a unos arbustos, donde los espié.**

**- "¡Genial! Ahora somos digimon"- dijo un chico (!) de lentes vestido de negro. ¿Qué hacen esos humanos aquí?.**

**- "Y ahora debemos encontrar una forma de "Digievolucionar""- dijo una chica vestida de negro mientras observaba su sombrero de vaquera (!!)**

**- "Podría ser peor, podríamos estar en el laboratorio de Geekmon, llenos de tubos y otras cosas y créanme que no es agradable"- dijo un niño pequeño con gorro negro (!!!).**

**- "Veamos el lado amable, estamos de vuelta en el Digimundo y ya verán que encontraremos la forma de salir de este asunto"- dijo un chico de cabello alborotado y con unos goggles negros (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). ¡No puede ser! **

**Salí corriendo de mi escondite muy emocionado y gritando.**

**- "¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¡Volviste!"- el chico me miró y me sonrió**

**- "¡Agumón!"- finalmente lo alcancé y lo abracé.**

**- "¡No puedo creerlo. Cuando escuché sus voces pensé que estaba loco pero en verdad eres tú! ¡Eres tú!"**

**- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo"**

**- "Sí...pero por alguna razón te veo más bajo que como te recordaba"**

**- "Es una larga historia"**

**Tai me contó lo que ocurrió. Era algo increíble. **

**- "¿Quieres decir que ahora ustedes son Digimon? Tienen que aprender muchas cosas entonces"**

**- "Ni lo digas"- dijo Matt**

**- "En ese caso voy por los demás. Necesitarán nuestra ayuda hasta que aprendan a utilizar sus poderes"**

**Y dicho y hecho me fuí.**

**-------------------**

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Izzy y Mimí. 

- "Muy bien, ahora tenemos que abrirla"- dijo Davis

- "Déjenme intentar"- dijo Cody acercándose a la puerta y pateándola. Rápidamente se abrió.

- "Bien hecho Cody"- dijo Yolei sonriendo.

- "Lo hice porque era una emergencia"- dijo el chico poniéndose serio de nuevo. Para ese entonces Davis ya estaba enfrente de la computadora tratando de encenderla.

- "¡Apúrate Ichijouji, no tengo todo el día"- me apuró

Me senté frente al aparato y pasé un rato buscando entre los archivos.

- "No sé Davis...no hay algo que nos pueda servir aquí"

- "Oh Dios..."- murmuró Yolei afligida. Pero en eso tuve una idea.

- "Un momento...se supone que el digimundo mantiene cerradas sus puertas mientras no haya un desequilibrio, ¿no?"

- "Correcto"

- "Y ese monstruo dijo que el peligro se acercaba al Digimundo por lo tanto..."

- "¡Es probable que las puertas estén abiertas!"- exclamó Davis- "Vamos a intentarlo"

Davis sacó su digivice de su bolsillo.

- "No sabía que lo traías contigo"

- "¿De qué hablas? Nunca salgo de casa sin él"- dijo Davis sonriendo- "Puerta al Digimundo ábrete"

Y sorprendentemente, la puerta se abrió.

- "Aquí voy"- Davis usó su D3 y fue absorbido por la computadora. Los demás nos quedamos muy sorprendidos.

- "Hay que ir tras de él"- dijo Cody

- "Vamos por nuestros D3"- dije poniéndome de pie

- "Vamos"

-------------------

_En lo que Agumón fue a buscar a los demás, nosotros decidimos descansar un rato y  hacer la cena, como en los viejos tiempos. Estábamos en eso cuando un insecto gigante se acercó amenazadoramente a nosotros._

_- "¡Es Kuwagamón!"- exclamó Izzy._

_- "¡Caramba! Esto es realmente como empezar de nuevo"- dijo Sora. Era cierto, hace 13 años nos enfrentamos a un bicho como ese en nuestro primer día en el Digimundo._

_- "¡Vámonos!"- dijo Tai_

_Corrimos como locos a través del bosque e...irónicamente, nos encontramos de nuevo en un precipicio. _

_- "¡No otra vez!"- grité frustrado_

_- "¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esta vez no están los digimon para defendernos". dijo TK_

_- "En ese caso tendremos que usar nuestros poderes"- dijo Tai_

_- "¿¡CÓMO!?"- y en eso el bicho se lanzó al ataque_

**- Continuará-**


	9. Nuestros amigos han vuelto

CapÃ­tulo 9: Nuestros amigos han vuelto  
  
Y asÃ­, estÃ¡bamos enfrente de KuwagamÃ³n, con un precipicio a nuestras espaldas y sin forma de escapar ni defendernos. Ni siquiera estaban AgumÃ³n y los demÃ¡s.  
  
- "Bueno muchachos, fue un placer conocerlos"- dijo Joe abatido.  
  
- "Â¡NO!"- gritÃ© enojado- "Â¡Las cosas no pueden terminar asÃ­! Â¡No despuÃ©s de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!"  
  
- "CÃ¡lmate Tai"- me dijo Sora, ya que el bicho parecÃ­a alterarse con mis gritos.  
  
- "Â¡No me voy a calmar! Â¡Me oÃ­ste bicho asqueroso! No me vas a hacer nada. No te lo voy a permitir"- como estaba tan metido en mi enojo, no me dÃ­ cuenta de que mi mano comenzÃ³ a brillar intensamente y se tornÃ³ de un color naranja,  
  
- "Tai..."- dijo mi hermana- "Mira tu mano..."  
  
Le hice caso y me asustÃ© cuando la vÃ­a. Fue entonces cuando notÃ© que una especie de esfera se comenzÃ³ a formar encima de mi mano. Era una bola de fuego.  
  
- "Â¿Una Bola de Fuego?"- me preguntÃ© de pronto en voz alta. EN eso la bola saliÃ³ disparada y golpeÃ³ los "ojos" de KuwagamÃ³n.  
  
- "Â¡Eso es un ataque!"- gritÃ³ MimÃ­  
  
- "Â¡Vamos Tai!"- me animÃ³ Sora  
  
- "Â¡BOLA DE FUEGO!"- gritÃ© de nuevo y esta vez dos esferas salieron de ambas manos. KuwagamÃ³n retrocediÃ³ un poco mÃ¡s.  
  
Mis amigos se sintieron animados despuÃ©s de mi ataque y se acercaron a KuwagamÃ³n, decididos a detenerlo. Eso pareciÃ³ dar resultado ya que sus manos comenzaron a brillar y lanzaron varios ataques. Gritaban sus nombres como si algo en su interior les dijera el nombre de los mismos. Era como si siempre lo hubiÃ©ramos sabido.  
  
- "Flecha de Hielo"- Matt lanzÃ³ un ataque muy parecido al de SeadramÃ³n.  
  
- "Bomba de Polen"- MimÃ­ arrojÃ³ unas esferas verdes explosivas.  
  
- "Chorro de Ã¡cido"- ese era el ataque de Joe. Era una especie de agua verdosa que quemaba al contacto. EL pobre KuwagamÃ³n se retrocediÃ³ de dolor.  
  
- "Lluvia de Bits"- Izzy arrojÃ³ una nube formada por muchos pedacitos de metal morados y afilados.  
  
- "Lazo de EnergÃ­a"- Ese era el ataque de Sora. En sus manos apareciÃ³ una cuerda roja muy brillante que atÃ³ las tenazas de KuwagamÃ³n, por lo que ya no podÃ­a atacarnos.  
  
- "Burbujas Pegajosas"- Un ataque no muy agradable de TK. Era unas burbujas amarillentas que al reventar sueltan una sustancia muy pegajosa. Las alas de KuwagamÃ³n quedaron inmÃ³viles.  
  
- "Estrellas Fugaces"- Finalmente, el ataque de Kari. Era unas estrellas rosadas hechas de luz.  
  
Todos nuestros ataques asustaron a KuwagamÃ³n y se fue...pero antes, nos dejÃ³ un recuerdito del tipo Deja Vu.  
  
- "Â¿QuÃ© estÃ¡ pasando?"- preguntÃ³ Kari mientras notaba que la tierra comenzaba a temblar.  
  
- "La ironÃ­a de esto me impacta"- dijo Joe  
  
- "VÃ¡monos de aquÃ­"- dijo Sora. Pero ya era tarde, el peÃ±Ã³n se derrumbÃ³ y caÃ­mos junto con Ã©l.  
  
- "NOOOOOO!"- gritamos mientras veÃ­amos al rÃ­o del fondo acercarse cada vez mÃ¡s.  
  
- "Â¡Marcha de Peces!"- escuchamos una voz y de pronto caÃ­mos en una balsa hecha de peces...justo como la primera vez.  
  
- "Â¡Estamos a salvo!"- alguien gritÃ³  
  
- "Â¿Gomamon? Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡s?"- preguntÃ³ Joe. Su compaÃ±ero saltÃ³ del agua y cayÃ³ en sus brazos.  
  
- "Â¡Hola Joe!"- dijo la criatura blanca mientras saludaba efusivamente a su amigo.  
  
Y asÃ­ fue como salimos de ese problema, pero no nos imaginÃ¡bamos lo que ocurrirÃ­a despuÃ©s.  
  
--------------  
  
Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahÃ­, un portal se abriÃ³ en medio del pantano y un ser humano adulto saliÃ³ disparado de Ã©l.  
  
- "AAAHHHH!"- gritÃ© mientras me estampaba contra el lodazal. En efecto, ese ser humano era yo. Me levantÃ© con cuidado y al inspeccionar el lugar me di cuenta de que en efecto estaba en el Digimundo.  
  
- "Â¡Excelente!"- dije contento- "HacÃ­a mucho tiempo que querÃ­a estar de nuevo en este lugar. Pero ahora lo importante es buscar a los demÃ¡s"  
  
Estaba dispuesto a partir pero en eso recordÃ© que Ken y los demÃ¡s debÃ­an estar en camino, asÃ­ que decidÃ­ esperarlos un rato. Me sentÃ© en una roca y me dispuse a admirar la peculiar flora del Digimundo.  
  
- "Â¡Vaya! No recordaba que las plantas en este lugar fueran tan extraÃ±as...Â¡solo basta mirar esa azulada!"- entre todas las flores se escondÃ­a una planta pequeÃ±a y azul. La estaba examinando cuando vi que se moviÃ³ sola.  
  
- "Â¿QuÃ©?"- dije en voz alta. Me fije en la planta, pero esta vez se quedÃ³ inmÃ³vil. Me puse de pie y me acerquÃ© lentamente a ella. Se sacudiÃ³ un poco pera esta vez no hice ningÃºn comentario. AcerquÃ© mi mano y la toquÃ©. AlcancÃ© a sentir que era cÃ¡lida poco antes de que Â¡se pusiera a gritar!  
  
- "Â¡AAAAHHHH!- gritÃ³ la planta y antes de que me diera cuenta me atacÃ³- "Â¡Cabezazo!"  
  
SentÃ­ un golpe fuerte en el estÃ³mago que me hizo perder el aire y me tirÃ³ al suelo. Me levantÃ© con trabajo y fue entonces cuando notÃ© que esa cosa no era una planta, sino  
  
- "Â¡V-mon!"- dije quedamente, aun me faltaba el aire. Mi amigo se quedÃ³ inmÃ³vil, pero sus postura era desafiante.  
  
- "Â¿QuÃ© quieres de mÃ­?"- gruÃ±Ã³- "Â¡AlÃ©jate o verÃ¡s!"  
  
Me puse a reÃ­r de buena gana y la pobre criatura se me quedÃ³ viendo confundida. No tenÃ­a idea de quiÃ©n era yo. Me acerquÃ© y lo tomÃ© en mis brazos antes de que intentara atacarme de nuevo. Cuando finalmente lo tuve a la altura de mis ojos (nuestra diferencia de estatura era mayor ahora) le sonreÃ­ y le dije- "Â¡Vaya V-mon! Â¿QuÃ© clase de recibimiento es este?"  
  
- "Â¿Disculpa no conocemos?"  
  
- "Soy yo V-mon, Davis"  
  
V-mon me examinÃ³ fijamente y de pronto exclamÃ³.  
  
- "Â¡Eres tÃº Davis! Â¡Caramba! Â¿Pero que te hicieron?"- lo puse en el suelo y creo que se intimido con mi altura, asÃ­ que me agachÃ©, para estar al mismo nivel.  
  
- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo V-mon, eso es todo"- mi amigo me abrazÃ³ y yo le respondÃ­- "No sabes el gusto que me da verte"  
  
- "A mi tambiÃ©n"- dijo y de pronto se sonrojÃ³- "PerdÃ³name por el cabezazo Davis, pero creÃ­ que eras un enemigo"  
  
- "Â¿QuÃ© ocurre?"  
  
- "Ãšltimamente este lugar ha sido invadido por Digimon que parecen humanos muy malos. Saquean los pueblos y aterrorizan a todos. Dicen ser parte de las Fuerzas Oscuras. Me han atacado varias veces y por eso todo el tiempo estoy alerta. Incluso Palmon me enseÃ±Ã³ a actuar como planta para espiar. Â¡Pero ahora que estÃ¡s aquÃ­ las cosas van a mejorar! Â¿Verdad?"  
  
- "Eso espero V-mon. Te voy a ayudar, pero vine por otros motivos"  
  
Le contÃ© a V-mon en pocas palabras lo que alcancÃ© a entender de la historia de TK y lo que ocurriÃ³ en el cine.  
  
- "Nunca habÃ­a escuchado de un Geekmon. Â¿AsÃ­ que se robÃ³ a los demÃ¡s muchachos?"  
  
- "Exactamente y no me voy a ir hasta encontrarlos"  
  
- "Â¡Yo te ayudarÃ©!"- pero entonces el estÃ³mago de V-mon gruÃ±Ã³- "Â¿Pero que te parece si comemos primero?"  
  
- "No has cambiado"- dije riÃ©ndome, pero en eso mi estÃ³mago me delatÃ³ con un ruido- "Ni yo tampoco"- en eso recordÃ© que tenÃ­a una bolsa de palomitas en mi chaqueta y la saquÃ©- "Toma"  
  
- "Â¡Palomitas!"- dijo alegre- "PensÃ© que nunca las comerÃ­a de nuevo"- cuando V-mon vivÃ­a conmigo y no habÃ­a nadie en casa, a veces preparaba palomitas para ver la tele con Ã©l. Â¡Los buenos tiempos!  
  
La emociÃ³n de V-mon hizo que se lanzara a la bolsa y las engullera como troglodita.  
  
- "Â¡Cuidado V-mon!, recuerda lo que te dije cuando..."  
  
- "Â¡Ack! Me ahogo"- V-mon corriÃ³ hacia un riachuelo y bebiÃ³ agua- "No recordaba que estas cosas fueran peligrosas"  
  
En ese momento el portal se abriÃ³ de nuevo y tres figuras salieron de Ã©l.  
  
- "AAAHHH"- escuchÃ© sus gritos.  
  
- "Â¡Davis cuidado!"- dijo V-mon, pero era tarde.  
  
- "Y por supuesto TENÃ 


	10. ¡Digievoluciona!

_(5 de febrero de 2002). ¡Muy bien! Aquí está el capítulo 10, las cosas van ponerse buenas a partir de aquí. Nada más les advierto que el 11 va a estar medio dramaticón. Desde la primera versión ha sido mi favorito, así que al traducirlo me tiene que quedar muy bien. Por cierto, no les recomiendo que lean la versión en inglés porque está algo cambiada. Por ejemplo, la de allá es Sorato, no tiene songfic y tampoco a Ken. Y tiene muchísimos menos detalles que en español. Pero eso se debe a que fue mi primer fic, y desde entonces creo que he agarrado un poco de experiencia para esto de escribir. Bueno, pasemos al fic (que es lo que les interesa, ¿no?) Espero que les guste y por favor, déjenme un review._

**Capítulo 10: ¡Digievoluciona!**

La mañana llegó con todo su esplendor. El cielo era una mezcla de tonos rosados y anaranjados que combinaban con el azul del mar y la blancura de la arena. Nos despertamos con la luz del sol, listos para seguir nuestra aventura.

- "¡Ahhhh!"- dijo Tai estirándose- "¡Qué buena dormida me eché!"

El chico entonces vió a un objeto a su lado. 

- "¿Qué es esto?...¡Es un digivice!"

- "¡Es cierto!"- agregó Sora- "¿Cómo llegó aquí?"

- "Humon los trajo"- contestó TK mientras se tallaba los ojos

- "¡Humon estuvo aquí!"- gruñó Matt- "¿Por qué no nos avisaste Takeru? ¡Tengo mucho de qué hablar con ese sujeto!"

- "Ya basta Matt. Humon es mi amigo. Además, nos trajo ayuda"  
- "En eso tiene razón"- dijo Agumón- "Con los digivices podremos defenderlos del enemigo"

- "Lo siento Agumón, pero esta vez nostros tendremos que pelear"- dijo Izzy

- "¿Por qué?"- dijo Mimí, a quien no le agradaba el pleito por nada del mundo.

- "Por que si no no podremos digievolucionar, ¿verdad Izzy?"- comenté

- "Exactamente Joe"

- "Y necesitamos llegar al nivel Mega"- dijo TK- "Eso me dijo Humon. Sólo así podremos vencer al enemigo y volver a casa"

- "¿Y quién es este enemigo?"- preguntó Sora

- "No lo sé..."

- "¡Mega! Si se me hace imposible llegar a defensor...¡Imagínate ser un Mega!"- dije con mi acostumbrado pesimismo.

- "¿Me pregunto como nos veremos de Megas?"- dijo Kari

- "Apuesto a que seré muy bonita"- dijo Mimí- "Como Lillymon"

- "¡Eso es lo de menos!"- dijo Tai- "Vámonos ya! Podemos buscar a alguien que nos diga como digievolucionar"

- "No entiendo por qué...si nosotros somos expertos"- refunfuñó Agumón mientras el grupo se ponía en marcha. 

--------------

Un par de horas después, llegamos a un hermoso bosque. Los árboles eran gigantescos, como los edificios que durante tanto tiempo contemplé en Nueva York. El aire olía a pino...a vida. 

- "¡Que lindos árboles!"- exclamé

- "Deben medir como un edificio de 6 pisos"- dijo mi novio el que siempre calcula cosas.

- "Seis pisos..."- murmuró TK, poniéndose pálido

- "¿Qué te pasa TK?"- preguntó Kari

- "Nada...es que...en la Torre Gris habían árboles como este, altos como edificios..."

- "¿Quieres decir que estamos cerca de la Torre Gris?"  
- "No lo sé..."

- "¡No puede ser!"- exclamó Patamón- "He vivido en este bosque los últimos 10 años y nunca he visto una Torre Gris"

- "Es probable que existan árboles como este en otros lugares"- dijo Sora

- "Supongo..."

En eso una risa horrible y malévola (como de villano de cuento) se escuchó a todo volumen. Todos nos juntamos en el centro del claro de un bosque, listos para el ataque. Yo tenía miedo, pero tuve que afrontarlo. 

Fue entonces cuando un digimon horrible apareció frente a nosotros. Era una especie de sierra eléctrica gigantesca con patas. Sus brazos y piernas eran verdes y musculosos. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre nos miraban aterradoramente.  Yo sentí mis propias piernas temblar como gelatina.

- "Hasta que al fin los encuentro, Defensores"- dijo con su voz aguda y fría, incluso sonaba metálica- "Mi amo me mandó a destruirlos antes de que logren digievolucionar. Son solo un grupito de digimon débiles, esto va a ser un juego"

- "Y hasta crees que nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente"- masculló Matt

- "¿Quién eres tú?"- preguntó Sora

- "Mi nombre es Sierramón y mi ataque 'Guillotina' los va a rebanar antes de que se den cuenta"- Este enemigo hablaba en serio.

- "Déjenmelo"- dijo Agumón- "Ayúdame Tai"

- "No"

- "¡Pero Tai...!"  
- "No esta vez. Nosotros tenemos que vencerlo"- dijo Tai secamente. 

- "Que ingenuo eres, te voy a rebanar antes de que puedas ponerme un dedo encima"- se burló Sierramón.

- "¡Vamos Tai! Yo confío en tí"- dijo Agumón.

- "Adelante chicos, si algo sale mal entonces los ayudaremos"- dijo Biyomón. Los digimon (no muy convencidos) se hicieron para atrás, dejándonos el campo libre.

- "¡A la carga!"

Y así nos peleamos con Sierramón. Usamos nuestros ataque lo mejor que pudimos pero aún así no parecían surtir mucho efecto en el monstruo. Poco después atacó.

- "¡Guillotina!"- Sierramón arrojó algunos de sus dientes hacia Tai, quien se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo. Pero cuando se levantó vimos que su playera estaba rasgada.

- "¡Tai!"- gritó Sora asustada

- "Tranquila, es sólo una playera"- pero entonces vimos correr un poco de sangre de su pecho.

- "¡Eso sí que no! Déjenmelo"- exclamó Agumón indignado

- "¡No lo hagas Agumón!"- dijo Tai seriamente- "Es sólo una cortada superficial"- pero su gesto daba a entender que le dolía.

Me entró un miedo horrible e intenté hacerme hacia atrás. Pero Sierramón se dió cuenta y se puso frente a mí.

- "¡Mimí!"- gritó Izzy

- "¿Lista para que te convierta en salami?"- chilló la bestia- "¡Guillotina!"

Y entonces vi un par de dientes de metal volar hacia mí. El miedo me paralizó. Alcancé a ver a mi novio correr como loco hacia mí. Pero fue entonces cuando escuché a Palmón gritar..

- "¡No Mimí! ¡Como quisiera que digievolucionaras!"- y eso damas y caballeros, fueron las palabras mágicas. Inmediatamente una luz verde salió de mi digivice (estaba en la correa de mi bolsa) y me envolvió. Sentí  energía correr por cada célula (o bit) de mi cuerpo, el cual se empezó a estirar y a cambiar. No sentí ningún dolor...sólo un hormigueo chistoso. Cuando la luz desapareció, alcancé a ver a todos mis amigos, quienes me miraban sorprendidos. Un mechón de cabello rosa se escurrió por mi cara y me lo quité. ¿Rosa? Pero si ese era el tono que usaba cuando tenía 13 años. Examiné mi ropa, era negra, pero ya no usaba un vestido, sino unos "pescadores" y una blusa corta. Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta que me habá convertido en la chica de 13 años que alguna vez fuí...cuando el digimundo estuvo en problemas por segunda ocasión. 

Mi tranformación y el darme cuenta de lo que había pasado sólo me tomó un par de segundos. Entonces vi a esos dientes de metal cada vez más cerca...

- "Flores Metálicas"- grité. Algo en interior me dijo eso. Unas flores metálicas (duh!) salieron de mis manos y golpearon a los dientes de Sierramón, mandándolos muy lejos.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"- gruñó Sierramón enojado.

- "¡Mimí digievolucionaste!"- dijo Palmón muy contenta.

- "Pero...¿cómo?"- preguntó Joe

- "Yo estaba cerca...y alcancé a escuchar que Palmón deseó que Mimí digievolucionara"- comentó Izzy- "Es posible que así como nosotros ayudábamos a los digimon a evolucionar, ellos también tengan que hacerlo ahora"

- "Tiene sentido"- dijo Tai- "Vamos Agumón, ayúdame por favor"

- "Muy bien...¡digievoluciona!"- gritó Agumón. Fue entonces cuando una luz naranja salió del cinturón de Tai (el digivice) y lo rodeó. Segundos después, Tai se convirtrió en un adolescente de aproximadamente 14 años, vestido con un horrendo uniforme escolar negro y sin goggles.

- "¡Funcionó!"- dijo Tai

- "¡Pues intentémoslo todos!"- dijo Kari

Y un poco después, todos mis amigos se convirtieron en adolescentes, a excepción de TK y Kari que aún seguían siendo niños (de 11, pero niños de todos modos). 

- "Ni crean que aún así me van a derrotar"- dijo Sierramón, pero su expresión ya no era tan confiada como antes.

- "¿Quieres apostar?"- dijo Matt- "¡Rayo Polar!"- Una luz azulada que congela en segundos

- "Tsunami"- el ataque de Joe, era una ola muy poderosa

- "¡Tornado de Fuego!"- de Tai, una espiral de fuego muy grande.

- " Chispas de Luz"- de Kari, unas chispitas como de laser.

- "Nube de Amor"- de Sora, una nube roja que marea y confunde a Sierramón.

- "Ataque Invisible"- de TK, quien se volvió invisible y pateó a Sierramón en las piernas para tirarlo.

- "¡Vacuna!"- ¿de quién creen ustedes? Una luz morada que debilitó a Sierramón.

Seguimos atacando y el enemigo parecía debilitarse cada vez más. Pero fue entonces cuando detectó a TK, quien se aproximaba hacia él para tirarlo. Lo tomó de las piernas y exclamó.

- "¡Eso si que no, mocoso!"- y entonces lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas.

- "¡TK!"- gritó Kari asustada, viendo como su "novio" desaparecía en la profundidad del bosque. Patamón salió volando tras él.

- "¡Me las vas a pagar!"- gruñó Matt. Unos cuantos ataques después y el enemigo fue derrotado. Pero mientras se desintegraba alcanzó a decir...

- "¡Ni crean que van a acabar con mi amo, el es el digimon más poderoso que hay!"- y así se esfumó.

Tardamos un poco en recuperar el aliento, ya que la pelea y la digievolución nos dejaron agotados. Pero entonces...

- "¡Tenemos que encontrar a TK!"- dijo Kari

- "No te preocupes, No debe estar lejos...además, mi digivice está detectando su señal"- dijo Izzy

Y así reanudamos nuestro viaje.

---------------------

- "¿TK? ¿Dónde estás?"- grité llamando a mi compañero.  Unos minutos antes había escuchado sus gritos...pero ahora todo era silencio. Estaba en la parte más oscura del bosque y tenía miedo. En los últimos diez años había estado en esta parte a lo mucho tres veces y siempre acompañado. Habían rumores de que digimon muy salvajes habitaban este lugar y un "novato" como yo no podía acabarlos solo. Por lo menos no sin TK. 

Entonces, escuché un quejido muy leve que provenía de un arbusto. Me acerqué y entonces encontré a TK...pero el golpe lo había dejado sin energía, por lo que había vuelto a su estado "Niño" y estaba inconsciente.

- "¡TK! ¡Despierta!"- murmuré mientras aleteaba en su cara para darle aire. Pero no me respondió. Le quité su gorrito y vi una fea herida en su frente y estaba sangrando.

- "¡Tengo que conseguir ayuda!"- me dije. Escondí a mi pequeño amigo en el arbusto y me elevé, pensando que ahí podría encontrar fácilmente a los demás.

-------------------------------

- "Algo nuevo Davis?". preguntó Yolei a nuestro amigo, quien estaba usando un pequeño telescopio para buscar ayuda.

- "Nada, ¿estás seguro que es aquí Ken?"

- "Estoy seguro"- dije mientras revisaba mi D3- "De hecho, estoy recibiendo una señal justo debajo de nosotros"

- "¿Qué es eso?"- señaló Armadillomón a un objeto volador a lo lejos.

- "No tengo idea...déjame ver"- Davis enfocó con su telescopio- "Parece...parece...un puerquito volador"

- "¿Un puerquito volador?"- repitió X-Vmon. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos para después exclamar.

- "¡PATAMÓN!"- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. Alcanzamos al digimon, quien en efecto se trataba de Patamón. El chiquito se puso muy contento al vernos y nos pidió que lo siguiéramos. 

Una vez en el suelo, Patamón nos examinó.

- "¡Vaya! En serio son ustedes"- dijo sonriendo- "TK tenía razón al decir que todos ustedes cambiaron"

- "¿TK? ¿Lo has visto?"

- "¡CLaro!"- pero entonces el semblante de Patamón se puso serio- "Está conmigo...y está herido"

- "Traigo unos medicamentos"- dijo Yolei- "Me haré cargo de él"

- "Esperen un momento"- Patamón se dirgió a un arbusto y de pronto tomó un pie que salía de él. Jalando con todas sus fuerzas sacó a un niño muy pequeño de ahí. Estaba vestido de negro y tenía una fea herida.

- "¿Quién es él?"- preguntó Yolei

- "Él es TK"- dijo Patamón.

- "Parece un niño"- dijo Davis muy confundido.

- "Es que ES un niño...bueno, está en su etapa niño"

- "Pero eso suena como un digimon..."- dije pensativo

- "Es una larga historia"

- "Puedes contárselas mientras yo curo a TK"- dijo Yolei mientras se acercaba al pequeño y le retiraba un poco de pelo de la frente para tratar la herida.

Y así, Patamón nos contó una historia increíble. ¡Nuestros amigos eran humanos-digimón!

- "¡Se los dije!"- comentó Wormmon cuando Patamón terminó su historia- "El rumor es cierto. Ellos son los Defensores"

- "No puedo creerlo..."- dijo Cody- "¿Quieres decir que ellos no pueden volver a casa?"

- "Por lo menos no hasta que derroten al enemigo y para ello deben alcanzar el nivel Mega. Yo los voy a ayudar"

- "¡Y nosotros también!"- dijo Davis- "Tal vez no seamos Defensores pero somos sus amigos y los ayudaremos en las buenas y en las malas"

- "Gracias Davis..."- escuchamos una vocecita. Era TK junto con Yolei. Nuestro amigo tenía vendada la cabeza y se veía un poco cansado.

- "¡TK! ¿Cómo te sientes?"- preguntó Cody

- "Me duele la cabeza...pero voy a estar bien"- sonrió y en eso examinó su cuerpo- "Y creo que me quedé sin energía"

- "En ese caso, será mejor que comas algo"- dijo Yolei- "Vamos Ken, ayúdame con la fogata"

Cenamos y pronto cayó la noche. 

- "Tenemos que buscar a los demás"- dijo TK

- "Estoy detectando su señal y ellos están cerca"- le comenté.

- "¿Cómo te sientes?"- preguntó Patamón

- "Bien...¿me ayudas?"- dijo sonriendo

- "¿Seguro?"

- "¡Claro!"

- "Muy bien...¡digievoluciona!"

Una luz amarilla salió de la mochila de TK y lo iluminó. Segundos después se convirtió en un chico de 11 años. Justo como cuando lo conocí.

- "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- preguntó Davis

- "Esa es una digievolución. Pensé que ya lo sabrías"- dijo V-mon

- "¡Así está mucho mejor!"- dijo TK, pero de pronto se puso pálido

- "¿Estás bien?"

- "Sï...un poco cansado"

- "Será mejor descansar. Mañana saldremos temprano"- dijo Davis

Y así...nos fuimos a dormir.

-------------------------------------

Otro día llegó. Después de buscar a TK toda la noche sin éxito, nos sentíamos muy cansados y listos para dormir donde fuera. Fue entonces cuando encontramos un claro en el bosque. Una enorme piedra estaba en el centro. Nos sentamos en ella dispuestos a descansar.

- "¡Estoy rendido!"- dijo Tai

- "Yo ya no aguanto los pies"- se quejó Mimí y con razón. Caminar con plataformas es muy pesado. 

- "Podemos dormir un ratito..."- dijo Sora

- "Pero chicos...mi hermano..."- dijo Matt muy somnoliento

De pronto, la piedra comenzó a temblar y entonces desapareció, dejando un agujero en su lugar. Y como nosotros estábamos encima, caímos directo al hoyo.

¡AAAAAHHHHH!- gritamos como locos. Cuando me calmé vi que estaba viajando en un túnel verde a gran velocidad. Y al salir, nos encontramos en un valle. El bosque había desaparecido.

- "¿Dónde estamos?"- preguntó Sora

- "Oh no...no puede ser"- murmuró Izzy señalando a lo lejos. Seguí la vista y entonces la ví.

La visión de la soledad y la tristeza...

El lugar donde el chico que amo creció en la desesperación....

La **Torre Gris**

**- CONTINUARÁ-**


	11. Pesadilla Científica

_(9 de febrero de 2002): ¡Hola! No acostumbro a publicar dos capítulos tan seguidos pero ahora sí me tengo que apurar porque ya no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir. Además, este capítulo es mi favorito y estaba ansiosa por re-escribirlo. La primera vez puse una advertencia de que era medio tenebroso...pero comparado con lo que he leído aquí sonaría a chiste. Yo creo que ustedes son los indicados (as) para juzgar si da "miedo" o no. El final es totalmente nuevo y es un "songfic" (je je...simplemente no puedo dejarlos :p). Realmente espero que les guste. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Advertencia: Digimon y anexos no me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción "Inspiración", interpretada por Benny Ibarra. No sé quién la escribió porque no tengo ese disco...saqué la letra de esta canción de la radio así que si ven algún error avísenme por favor. _

**Capítulo 13: Pesadilla Científica**

- "¡Esa es la torre gris!"- exclamó Tai

- " ¡Ahí deben estar esos dos payados!"- dijo Agumón.

- "¡Pues entonces vamos! Tengo un par de cosas que hablar con esos tipos"- dije tratando de controlar mi enojo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a esos dos malditos que hicieron sufrir a mi hermano.

- "Tranquilo Matt"- dijo Sora- "No debemos precipitarnos"

- "Ella tiene razón"- agregó Izzy- "Geekmon tiene la clave para que digievolucionemos a nivel Mega. Debemos averiguarlo"

- "En ese caso, primero les preguntamos y después les partimos la cara"- dijo Kari con furia. Todos nos volteamos a verla ya que era extraño que alguien tan dulce como ella se comportara así. En vista ella sentía la misma rabia que yo.

- "Como quieran..."- dijo Mimí.

- "¡Pues vamos entonces!"- dijo Tai

Nos acercamos a la Torre. Era enorme y su aspecto era muy tenebroso. Me sentí intimidado por ella. 

- "Bueno chicos este es el plan"- dijo Tai- "Entremos juntos y busquemos a esos digimon. No podemos separarnos en ningún momento ya que ese tal Geekmon puede tener un as bajo la manga"

- "Bien"- dijimos todos. Izzy se acercó a la puerta y la empujó. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

- "Estaba abierta...es como si nos estuvieran esperando"

- "Esto no me gusta nada..."- murmuró Joe mientras entrábamos a la Torre.

Un amplio salón nos recibió. Era muy oscuro y tenía pocos muebles. A lo mucho dos sillas y una mesita. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas negras y una luz muy blanca salía de una lampara del techo, dándole un aspecto tétrico. Yo sentí un escalofrío. A nuestra izquierda se levantaba una escalera gris de mármol y a la derecha estaba una puerta metálica.

- "¡Geekmon!"- gritó Tai- "¡Tenemos que hablar!"

Silencio. La torre parecía estar vacía.

- "¿A dónde vamos?"- preguntó Sora después de un rato.

- "Tengo el presentimiento de que debemos ir hacia la puerta"- dijo Izzy

- "Pues vamos..."

Abrimos la puerta y encontramos un amplio laboratorio, con la misma tétrica decoración que la sala anterior. Una larga mesa de metal se encontraba en el centro, así como una cama y un sillón. Las paredes estaban forradas de papeles con diagramas y planos, así como libreros, cuyos libros abarcaban diversos temas científicos. También estaban algunas mesas llenas de instrumentos científicos como tubos de ensayos (llenos de líquidos de colores), probetas, pipetas, matraces y microscopios. Tai se acercó a un enorme refrigerador metálico.

- "¿Tendrán comida aquí?"- preguntó esperanzado. Pero lo que encontró adentro fue un centenar o más de tubos de ensayos llenos de una sustancia roja- "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

- "Déjame ver"- Izzy tomó uno de los tubitos. La etiqueta decía "23 de mayo de 2008".- "Esto es sangre de TK. Geekmon ha guardado todas las muestras de sangre que le tomó en los últimos años"

El comentario de Izzy me hizo enfermar. ¡Toda esa sangre era de mi hermano! Me llené de furia por lo que tomé el tubito de la mano de Izzy y lo estrellé contra la pared. La sangre espesa escurrió por ella. Iba a tomar otro tubo pero Kari me detuvo.

- "Cálmate Matt"- ella estaba llorando, seguramente de la impresión. Sora cerró la puerta.

- "Vámonos"- dijo y la seguimos. Seguimos recorriendo ese laboratorio y encontramos muchos aparatos electrónicos y de precisión, un horno y una cámara extraña cuyas paredes estaban acolchonadas. Finalmente, Izzy encontró un escritorio forrado de papeles y una computadora. 

- "¡Qué desastre!"- dijo Mimí.

- "En estos papeles puede estar la respuesta a nuestro problema"- dijo Joe

- "Pues vamos a revisarlos"- dijo Tai tomando un fólder anaranjado.

- "Esto es muy extraño...¿dónde están esos dos? TK me contó que ellos NUNCA dejaban el laboratorio"- comentó Kari

- "¡Chequen esto!"- exclamó Tai, quien estaba muy interesado en la lectura del fólder.

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- " 'Código del Valor: Insertado el 19 de Octubre de 1987 a una mujer humana. El producto, varón,  nació el 3 de junio de 1988 y fue nombrado Taichi Kamiya. Los primeros meses fueron estables y sólo tuvo leves problemas respiratorios' "- leyó Tai- "¡Esto es como mi biografía!"

Debajo de ese fólder estaban otros y cada uno era de diferente color. Pronto descubrimos que eran nuestras historias, escritas a todo detalle por Geekmon. En el mío por ejemplo, había un párrafo donde describía como fue el divorcio de mis padres, lo que ocurrió el día que vimos a Parrotmón y por supuesto, la mayor parte del archivo hablaba de nuestras actividades en el Digimundo, las dos veces que fuimos. Pero la información terminaba en el año 2002. Ya no mostraba ningún detalle...excepto una nota que  tenía fecha de 2012 y que estaba escrita por otra persona (la letra era distinta): _En el 2012, el código de la amistad vive con mi..su madre. Su salud es buena y dedica su tiempo tanto a los estudios como a las personas que ama. Creo que es feliz y me da mucho gusto...porque lo merece..._

No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar quién había escrito un reporte tan subjetivo, ¿verdad?. En fin, pasamos un buen rato leyendo nuestros fólderes. 

-----------------------

- "¿Falta mucho?"

- "No lo sé V-mon"- respondió Davis. Hacía un par de horas desde que habíamos reiniciado nuestra búsqueda después de descansar toda la noche. Ken observaba fijamente a su D3, Cody y Davis platicaban con sus respectivos Digimon, y TK caminaba en silencio, con Patamón trepado en su cabeza. Yo, me dedicaba a admirar el bosque, hasta que Hawkmon me interrumpió.

- "¿Y qué has hecho de tu vida Yolei?"

- "¿Yo? Bueno...tengo 22 años como ya te conté...me falta un año para terminar la carrera"

- "¿En qué?"

- "Diseño Gráfico. Mis conocimientos de computación me han sido muy útiles. Trabajo en la tienda como siempre...y ando con Ken"

- "¿Y qué? Yo también ando con él y contigo y con Davis y..."

- "¡No Hawkmon! No me refiero a ese "andar". Quiero decir que soy su novia"

- "¿Tu? Me da gusto Yolei, después de todo siempre te agradó"- sonreí al escuchar su comentario.

- "¡Miren esa piedrota!"- exclamó V-mon. Llegamos a un claro del bosque y una gigantesca piedra reposaba justo en medio. EL D3 de Ken comenzó a chillar como loco.

- "¿Qué ocurre Ichijouji?"- preguntó Davis

- "Las señales...están aquí"

- "¿Kari? ¿Matt?"- TK llamó a nuestros amigos. Pero nadie respondió.

- "¡Somos nosotros!"-grité- "Pueden salir"

- "¿Estás seguro de que es aquí Ken?"- preguntó Cody

- "Sí. Las 7 señales están justo aquí"

- "Veamos"- Davis se trepó a la piedra para tener una mejor vista- "No veo nada cerca"

- "¿A ver?"- TK intentó treparse a la roca. Davis le dió la mano y lo ayudó- "Gracias Davis"

- "¿Ven algo?"

- "¡Ya te dije que no!"

Pero en eso la piedra desapareció por arte de magia y el claro se convirtió en un abismo. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta caímos por él. 

- "¡No otra vez!"

Pasamos por un túnel verde a toda velocidad y al final llegamos a un valle. Caí encima de algo blando...

- "¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tienes que caer encima de MÍ?!"- se quejó Davis. Me levanté.

- "Lo siento"

- "No hay pro...que carajo es eso"- miré hacia donde señalaba Davis y me encontré con una enorme Torre Gris.

- "Eso..."

- "Es la torre Gris..."- murmuró TK poniéndose pálido. Se dejó caer al suelo- "No quiero estar aquí..."

- "El D3 indica que los demás están dentro de esa Torre"- informó Ken

- "¡No! ¿Y si Geekmon los atrapó? ¡No pueden estar ahí! ¡No quiero!"- TK estaba muy alterado. Cody lo calmó.

- "Tranquilo. Nosotros estamos aquí junto con los Digimon. Si Geekmon los tiene te prometo que los vamos a rescatar"

- "¡Claro!"- agregó Davis- "¡Vamos a esa Torre! ¡Quiero platicar un ratito con esos bobos!"

Nos acercamos a la Torre y pronto estuvimos enfrente de ella. Cody vió que estaba abierta.

- "Entremos entonces"- dijo Ken

- "¿Saben qué? Yo no quiero entrar"- dijo TK retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

- "No temas TK, te vamos a defender"

- "¡No!"

- "Ven acá TK..."- Davis se acercó pero TK lo empujó- "¿Qué te pasa?"  
- "Ya te dije que no quiero entrar...no PUEDO entrar..."- la mirada de nuestro amigo estaba descontrolada y sudaba a chorros.

- "¿Y por qué no?"

- "¡PORQUE NO! ¿ENTIENDES?"- TK estaba muy alterado. Patamón se colocó en su cabeza.

- "Ustedes entren. TK y yo nos quedaremos aquí y si hay problemas los alcanzamos"

- "Me parece bien, vamos"

Yo estaba muy preocupada por TK, ya que no se veía muy bien pero de todos modos entré.

- "QUe lugar tan frío..."

- "Y tenebroso"

- "Con razón TK no quiso entrar..."

- "¡Tai! ¡Sora!"- grité inmediatamente una puerta metálica a nuestra derecha se abrió y salió Matt

- "¿Davis? ¿Ken? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

Le contamos todo.

- "¿Está mi hermano a salvo?"

- "Ya te dije que sí. Pero prefirió quedarse afuera."- Matt suspiró aliviado.

- "QUe bueno...y entiendo por qué no quiso entrar...este lugar es horrible"

- "¿Dónde están esos Digimon?"

- "No están en ningún lado"

- "¿Y entonces por qué siguen aquí?"

- "Estamos buscando información para poder digievolucionar"

- "Los ayudaremos entonces"

Entramos a un enorme laboratorio lleno de instrumentos. Todos estaban ahí. Los digimon se sorprendieron un poco al vernos pero pronto nos reconocieron. Pasamos 15 minutos revisando los papeles de Geekmon.

- "¿Encontraste algo Izzy?"

- "No...estos papeles son interesantes, pero no es lo que buscaba"

- "¡Miren esto!"- Davis había encontrado un cuaderno. En la portada decía _Bitácora de Experimentos 2002-2009._ Izzy lo tomó y hojeó sus páginas. Inmediatamente su rostro se puso serio y murmuró..."maldita sea"

- "¿Qué ocurre Izzy? ¿Qué dice ahí?"- preguntó Matt. Izzy lo miró angustiado.

- "No es nada"

- "¡Claro que sí!"- dijo Tai tomando el cuaderno de las manos de Izzy- "Lo siento amigo, pero todo es parejo"

- "Lee lo que dice Tai"

- "Veamos..."

_4 de Junio de 2002. Humon trajo hoy al espécimen. De los 8 códigos el destino decidió que fuera el de la Esperanza. Yo estoy un poco molesto porque deseaba un código más poderoso pero Humon me convenció de que será más productivo estudiar un espécimen joven. _

_Código interno: Correcto_

_Partículas D: La muestra de sangre indica que su nivel de partículas D es muy bajo, por eso aún no desarrolla sus cualidades de Digimon._

_Patrón de Crecimiento: Rápido y desproporcionado._

_5 de Septiembre de 2002. El espécimen de la Esperanza (llamado EspE) ha crecido un centímetro. Su masa muscular ha disminuido. Humon dice que es probable que extrañe a los otros humanos. No ingiere alimento por lo que estoy analizando la posibilidad de administrarle vitaminas artificiales. _

_Código Interno: Bien, un poco débil._

_Partículas D: Nivel muy bajo._

_Marzo 26 de 2005. EspE informa que hoy cumple 14 años de edad. Ha crecido 10 cm durante su estancia pero su peso aún es bajo. Su lenguaje ha disminuido. El nivel de partículas D es cercano a cero. Seguimos forzándolo a comer con castigos de electricidad pero su nivel de glóbulos rojos es bajo. Sigue llorando en las noches. Hoy se le administrará un sedante con su cena porque planeo hacer un estudio completo del cerebro de EspE._

_Marzo 27 de 2005: El estudio realizado indica que EspE no presenta daño orgánico cerebral. En este momento está drogado e inconsciente porque la conducta que presentó en la mañana fue muy agresiva. Humon achaca el incidente a que tuve que retirarle el cabello en su totalidad para hacer el estudio cosa que la que yo no estoy de acuerdo ya que hace 3 días EspE se quejaba de que tenía demasiado cabello. _

_Marzo 26 de 2006. EspE hoy cumple 15 años. Ha crecido 14 cm desde su ingreso. Su peso es demasiado bajo. Ya no responde cuando se le pregunta algo y constantemente murmura los nombres humanos de los otros códigos. Ya no me dirige la mirada. Así mismo ya no llora. Ya no realiza actividad física, solo permanece sentado en un rincón de su recámara por lo que su condición física está deteriorándose y su masa muscular es mínima. Su higiene es muy mala por lo que ya no se le administra ropa y cada semana le afeitamos la cabeza. Humon dice que podemos solucionar ese problema si se le aísla por unos cuantos meses. No estoy de acuerdo porque en ese caso me va a resultar difícil medir los niveles de partículas D (están en nivel cero desde hace algunos meses). Pero creo que voy a darle una oportunidad a Humon._

_Marzo 27 de 2006. A partir de hoy EspE está en aislamiento. Humon le va a dejar agua, jabón, ropa y alimento una vez al día en su puerta por si la desea. Espero que el humano no fallezca por este experimento de Humon._

_Julio 29 de 2006. El plan de Humon surtió efecto. EspE finalmente desarrolló un poder, la invisibilidad. Se le tomó una muestra de sangre e indica que sus niveles de partículas D están en nivel medio, el mejor desde que ingresó. Lo más significativo fue el desarrollo de EspE físicamente. Creció aproximadamente 6 cm y su masa muscular aumentó considerablemente aunque aún no es muy alta. Su higiene es correcta y por eso Humon me convenció de dejarle el cabello. Aún padece anemia pero su peso aumentó. Su rostro sufrió algunas modificaciones. Su lenguaje regresó (con alteraciones en la voz) aunque aún no me mira a los ojos. Al revisar un libro sobre desarrollo humano me di cuenta que EspE finalmente está desarrollando sus cualidades adultas, pero me preocupa la velocidad. Sospecho que el código está afectando sus cualidades humanas por lo que debo realizar unos estudios especiales. EspE volvió a mostrar un comportamiento agresivo cuando le informé mis planes y esta vez tuve que usar una dosis fuerte de droga y encerrarlo en la cámara para que se tranquilizara. Pero es indispensable que lo revise hasta que termine su desarrollo._

_Agosto 3 de 2006. Hoy comencé mis estudios especiales (además de la medición de partículas D y los electrodos). En esta ocasión quise asegurarme si el cuerpo de EspE resiste las condiciones extremas del Mundo Digital. Lo coloqué en la cámara de aclimatación y lo dejé por algunas horas a -5 grados. Sus labios se pusieron morados por lo que temo que su cuerpo no resiste las bajas temperaturas._

_Octubre 19 de 2006. EspE permaneció 2 horas en la cámara a 55 grados. Se desmayó por falta de líquido. Su cuerpo no resiste las altas temperaturas._

_Diciembre 27 de 2006. Administré varias cargas de electricidad a EspE, aumentando la intensidad de las mismas gradualmente. EspE no resistió mucho tiempo y perdió el conocimiento. _

_Abril 30 de 2007. Hoy tuve un serio problema durante un estudio. Le había estado administrando a EspE distintos venenos para ver como reaccionaba en dosis pequeñas. Pero tuve un error en la dosis del último y EspE enfermó. Lleva varias horas con alta temperatura y vomitando. Humon y yo estamos viendo la forma de contrarrestar el veneno._

_Noviembre 20 de 2008. Hoy cumplo 20 días desde que estoy tratando a EspE con radiaciones. El humano ha bajado mucho de peso desde que inició el tratamiento y ha perdido parte de su cabello, de hecho me pidió que se lo retirara. Humon dice que es probable que la radiación lo esté dañando. Voy a suspender el experimento. Así mismo EspE otra vez está dejando de comer y ya no quiere hablar. _

_Diciembre 14 de 2008. EspE no se ha vuelto invisible en 6 meses a pesar de los entrenamientos diarios a los que es sometido. Sospecho que su código está dañado por lo que debo revisarlo físicamente. Humon dice que eso no es necesario pero él no sabe nada. Por lo que el día de hoy haré una exploración del tronco de EspE._

_Diciembre 15 de 2008. La operación me permitió aprender mucho. Finalmente vi los órganos de un ser humano en vivo e incluso pude admirar como latía su corazón. El código está colocado al lado del corazón y después de analizarlo ví que estaba bien._

_Diciembre 16 de 2008. EspE está enfermo de nuevo. Su temperatura es muy alta y grita constantemente el nombre de los otros códigos. Humon dice que es probable que la cicatriz esté infectada._

_Marzo 26 de 2009. EspE hoy cumple 18 años por lo que se puede decir que técnicamente es un adulto. Ha crecido 26 cm desde que ingresó y aumentó 20 Kg. Se ha recuperado de la operación practicada. Estos 7 años de investigación han sido muy provechosos. _

_Marzo 27 de 2009. Convencí a EspE de que permaneciera a nuestro lado porque su re-adaptación al mundo de los humanos es imposible. Sorprendentemente él accedió a cambio de que suspendiera los estudios en todos los sentidos y que le permitiera cultivar su mente. Desde hoy se dedicará a estudiar las ciencias humanas y algunas extras que Humon le enseñará. También va a entrenar 4 horas diarias en el uso de la invisibilidad y en aspectos físicos para que aumente la masa muscular. Humon dice que EspE puede ayudarnos en el laboratorio. Creo que la única forma en que pueda investigar será mediante la observación._

_Junio 22 de 2012. Han pasado 3 años. EspE ha sido de mucha utilidad ya que nos ha enseñado muchos aspectos de los humanos, como sus conductas sociales. Humon y yo decidimos que sería bueno averiguar como se han desarrollado los otros 7 códigos. Estamos haciendo planes para eso._

_Junio 23 de 2012. Por iniciativa de Humon, EspE irá al mundo de los humanos a explorar. Se le advirtió que no puede ser visto y que deberá usar sus poderes de invisibilidad a toda hora. Humon ya realizó todos los preparativos, como adecuar a EspE a la moda actual de los humanos para que no levante sospechas. El cambio fue radical y de acuerdo con Humon, EspE tiene posibilidades de cortejar a los humanos de sexo femenino (me gustaría hacer una investigación sobre eso...). En la noche Humon abrió el portal y EspE se fue._

El cuaderno terminaba ahí. En cuanto Tai terminó la lectura todos nos quedamos en silencio, visiblemente afectado. No podía imaginarme una vida tan horrible. El silencio fue roto por los sollozos de Kari.

- "Esto es...horrible"- comentó Sora

- "¡Lo sabía! Sabía que TK me ocultaba algo"- Matt estaba furioso, parecía que el rostro le iba a estallar. Inmediatamente se puso a llorar desconsolado- "Y yo no pude adivinarlo...no pude defenderlo...no pude protegerlo..."

- "¡Esos tipos...especialmente Geekmon son unos desgraciados!"- gritó Davis totalmente alterado.

- "No lo sé Davis..."- dijo Izzy- "Creo que Geekmon estaba tan empeñado en probar sus teorías que no tomó en cuenta si TK sufría o no...o simplemente no se dió cuenta"

- "¡Estoy tan enojado!"- siguió gritando Matt- "Mi hermano pudo morir aquí... y estoy seguro que ese cuaderno no dice todo"

- "Tienes razón hermano"- una voz nos heló el alma y lo volteamos a ver. TK estaba parado en la puerta y su expresión era...sombría, triste, llena de dolor. 

- "¿TK?"- preguntó Kari mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

- "Ese cuaderno no dice todo. No habla de las noches de terror que pasé solo en ese cuarto, sin poder dormir.... Y las pocas veces en las que lograba dormir mi mente se llenaba de pesadillas y el sonido más leve me despertaba violentamente...¿Y si era Geekmon? ¿Y si era su voz helada o sus pasos? ¿Qué nuevo experimento intentaría conmigo?....Y luego esas pruebas...la electricidad...el frío...el veneno...hasta las radiaciones ¡Maldita sea!. Geekmon me produjo anemia, dos costillas rotas, millones de heridas...y sobretodo miedo...tristeza...y desesperanza. Yo ya no temo al infierno...porque ya lo viví. Este laboratorio es el maldito infierno"

- "¿Por qué no me lo contaste?"- preguntó Kari

- "Yo quería olvidar todo esto...se los dije miles de veces. Olvidar...y reiniciar mi vida. ¡Pero ya veo que haga lo que haga esta maldita pesadilla me va a perseguir para siempre!"- TK se quitó entonces su playera y fue cuando vimos un larga cicatriz rojiza que corría desde su pecho hasta su ombligo.- "¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quería quitarme la camisa cuando estuvimos en el mar?"

-----------------

_El maldito laboratorio. Con sus malditos instrumentos, agujas y otros medios de tortura. Yo no puedo estar aquí...¡No puedo!. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡No puede ser! ¡Son muchos Geekmon! Vienen por mí. ¡Yo no quiero estar solo! ¡No quiero sufrir! Se están acercando...vienen hacia mí...el Geekmon más alto me está llamando "hermano" pero yo sé que es una trampa. Tengo frío....¿dónde está mi mamá? Todo está oscuro...¡Tengo miedo! ¿Dónde estás Matt?. El Geekmon se está acercando...está a punto de tocarme...¡No! ¡No me toques! ¡La luz! ¡Kari! ¿Dónde están? ¡No me dejen solo! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Me duele mucho...! ¡ME QUIERO MORIR!_

_---------------_

Matt intentó acercarse a TK, pero el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía visiblemente angustiado. 

- "¿Hermano?"- pero TK no le respondió...algo lo estaba atormentando.

----------------

_¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero sentir tus heladas manos de nuevo! ¡NO! ¡VETE! ¡Tengo que acabar contigo! ¡Tienes que desaparecer! ¡Este maldito lugar debe desaparecer!_

_--------------_

TK se echó a correr y comenzó a destruir el laboratorio. Abrió el refrigerados y sacó los tubitos y los estrelló contra la pared, que lentamente se tornó roja. Y mientras destruía gritaba incoherencias...era como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Matt corrió hacia TK con la intención de detenerlo.

-------------------------

_¡Desaparece! ¡Este laboratorio no debe existir! ¡Esos Geekmon deben desaparecer! ¡No! ¡Ese Geekmon viene otra vez tras de mí! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡Me das asco! ¡SUÉLTAME!_

_---------_

- "¡SUÉLTAME!"- gritó TK mientras Matt intentaba controlarlo pero su rabia pudo más porque golpeó a Matt con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago. El mayor se hincó en el suelo y trató de recuperar el aliento. TK aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo del laboratorio.

- "¡TK!"- Kari salió corriendo del laboratorio seguida por Patamón. Tai trató de detenerla pero yo se lo impedí.

- "¡Sora!"- Tai se quejó.

- "¡Déjala Tai!...Ella sabe lo que hace...

-----------------------

- "¿TK? ¿Dónde estás?"- llamó Patamón angustiado. Pero no se veía a ningún chico a la vista.

- "Tranquilo Patamón"- dije sonriendo- "Él está cerca...puedo sentirlo"- así es, esa extraña sensación había vuelto...

Me acerqué a un árbol guiada por esa sensación, la cual se fue volviendo cada vez más fuerte. Me senté a la sombra del mismo y murmuré. 

- "Aquí estoy...Por favor TK, quiero verte..."

Él reapareció justo a mi lado y estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Alcancé a escuchar su respiración agitada y mi primer impulso fue poner mi mano sobre su cabeza para calmarlo.  Y en ese momento algo increíble sucedió...una luz muy brillante me cegó. Lo que yo no sabía en ese entonces era que se trataba de mi habilidad especial...la empatía. Es decir, la capacidad de sentir y pensar lo mismo que la persona que tocara.

Cuando recuperé la vista me encontré dentro de un castillo, el cual era muy hermoso...pero estaba cubierto por nubes negras. Yo estaba justo en la entrada y vestida con un traje rosa muy claro. Una extraña luz emanaba de mi cuerpo. Decidí entrar al castillo.

Dentro de la construcción estaban una cantidad infinita de pasillos y salones, algunos muy hermosos y otros terribles, pero todo se veía muy triste por esa oscuridad. Me dí cuenta que los adornos más bellos estaban cubiertos por tela negra. Durante mi recorrido vi a muchos de nuestros enemigos más terribles, quienes deambulaban por los pasillos e intentaron atacarme pero no pudieron, mi luz los ahuyentó. Pero más que nada vi muchos digimon verdes que parecían lagartijas...eran Geekmon. En uno de los cuartos vi a uno estaba inyectando una sustancia negra a un chico rubio. En otro cuarto vi a una criatura abrir el pecho de un joven. En otro cuarto, vi a Devimón y a Angemón pelear. Y en otro vi a dos adultos discutir mientras que dos pequeños los observaban asustados. Algunas puertas eran muy bellas, pero tenían llave. Finalmente encontré una escalera que llevaba a un cuarto, del cual emanaba una luz muy suave y amarilla. La abrí y me encontré en un cuarto vacío, no había nada...excepto un chico vestido de amarillo y que casi había perdido su brillo. Estaba sentado en el suelo y miraba una fotografía... 

**No sé como describir**

**Es el vacío que hay en mí**

**Una voz...inspiración **

**Que me hace soñar**

- "¿TK?"- pregunté. El chico me miró y se asustó.

- "¿Quién eres tú?"

- "Yo soy Kari...¿por qué estás aquí tan solo?"

- "Este castillo era mío...pero la desesperanza y la oscuridad me echaron hace algunos años y lo llenaron de tristeza. Y por eso ya no vale la pena salir de este cuarto...sólo necesito esto"

Tomé la fotografía que me estaba mostrando y vi que era la foto que nos tomaron hace muchos años, después de vencer a Apocalypmon.

- "Esta foto es muy vieja, ¿lo sabías?"  
- "Sí...pero es lo único bueno que tengo"

- "¡Claro que no! Hay muchas cosas afuera de este cuarto. Este castillo está lleno de tesoros y no quieres disfrutarlos"

- "Ellos son muy fuertes...y destruyeron mis tesoros...acabaron con mis esperanzas...la vida no vale ya. Mejor me quedo aquí porque es seguro...ya no quiero ver nada...ya no necesito nada...ya no deseo nada"

- "¿Estás seguro?"****

**Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí**

**Ese deseo de sentir**

**Un amor que le de vida**

**A mi palpitar**

_- _"Bueno...si quiero algo..."

- "¿Y qué es?"

- "Quiero ser amado...ya no recuerdo como se siente"

- "¿Sabías que eso nunca lo vas a encontrar en este cuarto?"

- "Lo sé..."

- "Ven conmigo...te voy a enseñar algo"- lo tomé de la mano y salimos de ese cuarto. ****

**Y sin palabras, me calmas, me llevas ahí**

**A descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí**

Lo conduje a través de los pasillos, y le pedí que abriera las puertas a las que no tuve acceso antes.  Adentro encontramos muchos niños alegres jugando, a una familia, muchos amigos, un mundo maravilloso, lleno de vida.

**Y en el silencio, me amas**

**Y puedo vivir..**

**De tus suspiros que besan mi ser**

**Vuelvo a nacer**

Los monstruos atacaron al niño e intentaron llevarlo de regreso a su cuarto pero esta vez no pudieron acercársele gracias a la luz que nos acompañaba. Y por último abrimos una puerta que daba al jardín, el cual era un parque enorme...****

**Oigo en tu pecho mi canción**

**Y entre tus brazos sé quién soy**

**Soy tu amor, tu reflejo, tú pasión**

Y caminando a través de él encontramos a una pareja que se estaba besando en una banca. Ambos se veían muy felices y enamorados. 

- "Ahí está tu amor"- le dije. El chico se acercó un poco y me miró tristemente.

- "¿Ya ves como aún hay cosas bellas en este lugar? ¿No quieres luchar por ellas? ¿No quieres que vuelvan a brillar como antes?****

**Y en esta paz de tu calor**

**Vuelve a cantar mi corazón**

**Tus besos tan dulces**

**Me hacen llorar**

- "No puedo ahuyentarlas...son muy fuertes...me han debilitado..."

- "Podemos hacerlo juntos, vamos"- dije. Regresamos al castillo y limpiamos el lugar. Quitamos los trapos negros, abrimos las ventanas y al final el chico abrió una puerta negra, donde guardamos (gracias a mi luz que los ahuyentaba) a todos los Geekmon, Devimon, Piedmon, etc. que estaban invadiendo el castillo.

- "¿Por qué no podemos echarlos?"

- "Por la misma razón por la que ellos no pudieron echarte totalmente. La luz y la oscuridad viven juntas. Todos estos recuerdos amargos no pueden desaparecer, pero puedes aprender de ellos, a no repetir los mismos errores o simplemente a valorar este castillo...tu vida"

Cerramos la puerta con llave y fue entonces cuando vimos que el castillo volvía a ser hermoso. 

- "De ahora en adelante haré lo posible para que este castillo nunca vuelva a ser invadido. Voy a defender lo bello de mi vida .La desesperanza no vivirá más en mí"- en eso el chico comenzó a brillar intensamente. La esperanza había vuelto.

- "Buena suerte..."****

**Y sin palabras, me calmas, me llevas ahí**

**A descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí**

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré de nuevo enfrente de esa Torre Gris. TK estaba llorando.

- "TK..."

- "Gracias Kari...por devolverle el sentido a mi vida"

Y fue entonces cuando me abrazó y me pude sentir que sus lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza...sino de alegría. Una luz blanca nos rodeó pero yo no le presté atención...

**Y en el silencio me amas**

**Y puedo vivir**

**De tus suspiros, que besan mi ser**

**Vuelvo a nacer**

La luz desapareció. Sentí como él me soltaba y se incorporaba.

- "¿Kari...?"- una voz profunda preguntó. Esa voz yo la conocía...abrí los ojos y ya no me encontré a un chico de 11, sino al hombre del que me enamoré hace 6 meses. TK me estaba mirando...y por primera vez, en muchos años, vi en sus ojos esa mirada alegre que solía tener...ese optimismo...esa esperanza.

- "¿TK? ¿Kari? ¿Son ustedes?"- preguntó Patamon asustado. Y fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de que yo también había cambiado.

Volvíamos a tener 21 años. Volvíamos a ser adultos. _Habíamos alcanzado la forma ULTRA._****

**Vuelvo a nacer...**

**_- Continuará-_**

_Ay mis dedos! ¡Creo que este capítulo me salió el doble que la primera versión! Y me lo eché de un jalón...Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que ahorita no estén muy empalagados. Ya encarrerada también modifiqué el fic de "Inicio y Final" y le amplié el final._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	12. El Acertijo

_(15 de Marzo de 2002). ¡Hola Otra vez! Espero que ya se hayan repuesto de la empalagada que les metí con el capítulo anterior. Yo estoy en mi primera gran racha anual de escritura (cortesía de una faringitis) así que finalmente actualizo esta historia, Pero antes de pasar al capítulo 12..._

**_¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! Tanto por leer y darme retroalimentación así como por haber votado por este fic para que ganara en la categoría de mejor fic de acción/aventura/ciencia ficción. Se los agradezco muchísimo, aún no lo puedo creer y no tienen idea de como me motiva para seguir escribiendo mis locuras. _**

****

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento, los dejo con el capítulo 12. ¡Gracias!_

_¡Ah! Digimon no me pertenece (pero supongo que eso ya lo sabían...)_

**Capítulo 12: El Acertijo.**

Después de 10 años de tranquilidad y aburrimiento, me ví envuelto en las situaciones más bizarras en sólo dos días. No es que me queje, me encanta todo eso y mi existencia digital ha estado plagada de situaciones locas. Pero desde que nuestros amigos "humanos" habían vuelto las cosas se había puesto rara y tuvimos que adaptarnos a muchos cambios, siendo el primero de ellos el que ahora mi compañero también fuera un digimon. Luego nos encontramos con una Torre Gris y ahora esto...estoy confundido...

Esa extraña luz blanca que se me hacía tan familiar se fue apagando poco a poco. Por unos segundos no podía ver ni la punta de mis alas (¿o son orejas?). Pero como dije, poco a poco recuperé la visión. Antes de que desapareciera por completo identifiqué esa luz...era la misma que me rodeaba cuando me transformaba en Angemon...era la luz de la digievolución, lo cual quería decir que mis amigos lo habían hecho...y no estaba listo para ver lo que siguió.

Frente a mí estaban dos seres humanos vestidos de negro con un aire ligeramente familiar. Uno era una chica adulta (o eso supongo que era), tenía el cabello castaño lacio hasta los hombros con un par de mechones enmarcando su rostro afilado. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de esas que le dicen "de tirantitos" negra con el emblema de la luz bordado. Sus oscuros ojos miraban fijamente al otro ser humano, quien se examinaba las manos sin creer su situación. Era más alto que la chica, varón y muy delgado, tanto que se acentuaban más los rasgos adultos de su rostro y una ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos azules, los cuales a pesar de todo miraban con mucha intensidad y una alegría que se me hizo muy familia. Tenía el cabello rubio y corto. Vestía unos pantalones negros un poco grandes para él, una camiseta negra y un chaleco un poco grande negro con un emblema amarillo bordado en la espalda...mismo que reconocí inmediatamente...¿podían ser?

- "¿TK? ¿Kari?"- les pregunté. Ambos salieron de su trance y comenzaron a reírse y a abrazarse.

- "¡Volvimos a la normalidad!"- dijo TK con una voz nueva.

- "¿Cómo le hicimos?"- preguntó Kari mientras se ponía de pie.

- "Tengo una teoría...pero mejor eso se lo dejo a Izzy"

- "¡OIGAN!"- grité. Ambos me voltearon a ver y en ese instante los reconocí plenamente. Sus miradas eran las mismas. 

- "¡Patamón!"- dijo TK muy contento. Raro, minutos antes estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa y ahora estaba alegre. Se acercó a mí e intentó tomarme...pero algo me hizo retroceder- "¿Qué te pasa?"

- "Na...nada, es que esto es muy extraño. Tú y Kari son..."

- "Somos adultos Patamón, ya te lo había contado"

- "Por alguna razón volvimos a la normalidad. Esta es mi misma ropa"

- "Sí, y yo traigo el uniforme del cine...versión dark"- ambos se rieron. Yo los miraba, tratando de hacer que toda la información se almacenara en mi cerebro.

- "No te apures Patamón"- dijo Kari al ver mi rostro confundido.

- "Esto es sólo exterior. Tú mismo me lo dijiste anteayer"- me recordó TK. Tenía razón, yo le había dicho que no temiera su vida de adulto ya que siempre seríamos amigos y ahora me estaba contradiciendo. Finalmente me dí cuenta de que era el mismo TK y tuve la confianza para acercarme. Mi amigo me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó.

- "Lo siento mucho"

- "Oh vamos, eso está en el pasado...TODO está ahí"- dijo con firmeza.

- "¿Te sientes bien?"

- "Mejor que nunca"- OK, yo no entendía como pero Kari había traído a mi amigo de vuelta y estaba muy agradecido.

- "¿Qué haremos ahora?"- preguntó Kari

- "Creo que debemos volver, los demás deben estar preocupados"

- "Y tenemos que averiguar como alcanzamos la forma Ultra"

- "Pues vamos"- TK se puso de pie y entonces ví que estaba sentado sobre algo negro.

- "¿Qué es eso?"- señalé. TK tomó el objeto y sonrió.

- "Ya decía yo que algo le faltaba a mi uniforme"- dijo mientras sacudía el objeto y se lo colocaba en la cabeza- "Mi gorra"

Me coloqué en su cabeza como en los viejos tiempos y regresamos a la torre. 

- "Oye TK..."

- "¿Sí?"

- "Ahora puedes hacer eso que te gustaba de ser grande, ¿verdad?"- mi amigo sonrió ante mi pregunta.

- "¿Y se puede saber qué es eso?"- preguntó Kari. Como respuesta recibió los labios de mi mejor amigo en los suyos. Conque eso era un beso...y lo había visto de cerquita...

------------------------------

- "¡Vamos Tai! ¡Tú puedes!"- coreamos mientras Tai trataba de "digievolucionar". Desde que Kari y TK había vuelto a la torre, sorprendiéndonos con su nuevo estado y el que TK estuviera tranquilo, Tai decidió que todos podíamos digievolucionar al nivel Ultra. El chico llevaba 5 minutos haciendo ruidos guturales extraños pero nada.

- "Se trata de evolucionar, no de evacuar"- me burlé. Todos se rieron de mis chiste escatológico.

- "¡Callate Matt!"

- "Olvídalo Tai. No creo que sea así"- dijo Izzy, quien aún buscaba pistas entre los documentos de Geekmon.

- "Entonces dime como"- dijo Tai frustrado.

- "Tal vez necesites estar descansado"- comentó Yolei

- "O enojado"- dijo Sora, seguramente pensando en la conducta de TK.

- "O tal vez necesites luz"- agregó mi hermano. Todos lo volteamos a ver con cara de ¿qué?.

- "¿Por qué no? Después de todo siempre que hay una digievolución hay luz"

- "Y de dónde vamos a sacar esa luz"

- "De mi"- dijo Kari mientras sentaba a su hermano en una silla. Ella se sentó a su lado y le tocó la cabeza y entonces, la mirada de ambos se perdió...

----------------------------

_Kari estaba de regreso en un mundo extraño y vistiendo el mismo vestido rosado que cuando estuvo en el "castillo" de TK. Pero ahora se encontraba en una pirámide extraña, rodeada de pasadizos secretos y sinuosos. Caminó a través de ellos y se encontró con su hermano de 11 años de edad...mirando asustado a una reja._

_- "¿Hermano?"_

_- "¿Kari? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

_- "Vine a ver que te pasa...¿por qué estás asustado?"_

_- "Es esta reja...está electrificada y no puedo pasar"_

_- "¿Y por qué no buscas otra salida entonces?"_

_- "No es eso...Izzy ya me dijo como salir de aquí...la escuela ya me dió todas las herramientas...pero yo no puedo pasar"_

_- "¿Por qué?"_

_- "Porque tengo miedo...miedo de todo lo que hay afuera...miedo de reiniciar una vida aquí en Japón...siento que ya no encajo y temo fallar"_

_- "Oh vamos Tai, tú eres alguien muy capaz y tienes todo para triunfar. Los obstáculos nunca te han vencido"_

_- "¿Tü crees?"_

_- "Claro"- Kari se acercó y le tomó la mano, iluminando el cuerpo de su hermano con una luz anaranjada muy intensa._

_- "¡Tienes razón! Si me equivoco...puedo volver a empezar. ¡Nunca hay que darse por vencido!"- y dicho y hecho se lanzó a correr a  través de la reja y el trance se terminó._

_---------------------------_

La luz blanca desapareció y todos nos sorprendimos al ver que Tai había alcanzado su forma "Ultra": La de un joven de aproximadamente 24 años de edad con el cabello más corto que antes pero igualmente alborotado. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una blazer de fútbol soccer negro con un número 3 en la parte de atrás y el emblema del valor enfrente. Se veía muy contento y decidido.

- "¡Eso estuvo genial! ¿Cómo le hiciste Kari?"

- "Debe ser mi habilidad extra"- contesto la chica.

- "Quiere decir que cada uno de nosotros tiene un "don", así yo me puedo volver invisible, Tai calienta cosas e Izzy hace funcionar a los electrodomésticos con la mente"

- "¿Y qué hay de nosotros?"- preguntó Mimí

- "Supongo que lo descubriremos más adelante"

- "Bueno, acérquense para que los ayude a digievolucionar"- dijo Kari.

Y así, reafirmó la amistad de Matt, quien se sentía culpable de aún querer a Sora, siendo ésta la novia de Tai. Ayudó a Sora a que reafirmara su amor por Tai, ya que los años lejos habían enfriado la relación. Le hizo entender a Izzy que su conocimiento no era inútil y que merecía aprovecharlo en algo mejor que codificar páginas. A Mimí le dijo que algunos aspectos de  la vida aún podían aceptar la inocencia y la alegría, a pesar de toda la hipocresía que la rodeaba en su medio laboral. Y finalmente a Joe le dijo que era posible ser uno mismo y defender sus principios aunque los demás quisieran oponerse. Y así todos alcanzaron la forma ultra: La de jóvenes adultos vestidos de negro y decididos a enfrentarse al peligro...y a sus vidas. Kari estaba agotada y se desmayó por lo que TK la recostó en un sillón y se pusieron a hacer planes.

- "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"- pregunté.

- "No lo sé Ken..."- dijo Izzy- "Estoy seguro de que el secreto para alcanzar el nivel mega está en este laboratorio"

- "¿Y ya probaron la computadora?"- preguntó Davis mientras señalaba el aparato.

- "Esa es una EXCELENTE idea Davis"- dijo Izzy- "Veamos..."

Izzy trató de acceder a los archivos de la computadora pero pronto se dió cuenta de que estaban protegidos por varias contraseñas.

_ACCESO DENEGADO: Favor de insertar contraseña._

- "Podría hackear esto pero me tomaría días y no tengo los dispositivos necesarios"- dijo Izzy

- "Nosotros podemos ayudarte"- dijo Yolei tomando mi mano.

- "Gracias...creo que tendremos que empezar...a menos que..."

- "¿Qué ocurre?"

Izzy no contestó. Se acercó al CPU y lo tomó con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos y entrando en una especie de trance. Era como si estuviera meditando. De pronto, una luz morada lo rodeó y el emblema que tenía bordado en la camisa comenzó a brillar. Abrió los ojos y todos nos asustamos al ver que en vez de negros ahora eran de un intenso color púrpura. 

- "¿Izzy? ¿Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó su novia asustada, pero el chico no contestó. La computadora comenzó a hacer ruidos y de pronto...el sistema de seguridad desapareció.

_Contraseña Correcta. Haga clic en Aceptar._

Izzy volvió a la normalidad y sonrió satisfecho al ver que su plan había sido un éxito.

- "¡Eso estuvo genial!"- dijo Cody- "Puedes manipular las computadoras a tu antojo"

- "Y eso explica lo de las codificaciones"- comentó Mimí.

- "No me extraña...pasa tanto tiempo con las computadoras que era inevitable que un día su mente se fusionara con ellas"- bromeó Tai. Izzy no le prestó atención porque para ese entonces se encontraba revisando los archivos de Geekmon. Pronto encontró la información que necesitaba,

- "¡Aquí está!"- dijo alegremente.

- "Pues leenos"- ordenó Tai.

_Cuando el **sol **brille en la **montaña **_

_y **dos almas nobles** renuncien a sus **posesiones más valiosas**, _

_la **nave legendaria** proveniente de la **gran casa azul** _

_volverá a su antigua gloria y se elevará por los cielos, _

_chocando contra la **roca romántica** y _

_con eso los **defensore**s mostrarán finalmente su **verdadera forma**_**.**

- "¿Qué se supone que es eso?"- preguntó Davis.

- "Es un acertijo. Tenemos que interpretarlo para que alcancemos nuestra verdadera forma"- dijo Izzy.

- "Que en otras palabras significa que digievolucionaremos a Nivel Mega"- agregó TK, recordando su plática con Humon.

- "Me temo que esto va a estar más difícil que la vez con Myotismon"- comentó Joe.

- "Pues lo voy a anotar y buscaremos las pistas"- dijo Mimí, sacando de su bolso una libreta (y para que no sufran, ella ya no estaba usando plataformas :) ).

- "Vámonos entonces. Ya no tenemos que permanecer en este lugar"- dijo Matt. Todos hicimos caso, incluso Kari quien caminaba con la ayuda de TK y Davis. Antes de salir eché un último vistazo y me pregunté..._¿Qué fue de esos dos sujetos?_

Dejamos la Torre Gris y encontramos un portal que nos sacó de esa extraña dimensión y volvimos a la Isla File. Ya era muy tarde y todos estábamos cansados, ya que el día había sido muy duro...anímicamente hablando. Así que decidimos acampar y descansar. 

------------------

Ya era la media noche y todos nos habíamos dispersado...bueno, la verdad es que las _parejas_ se dispersaron. Por lo visto el estar varios días como niños los había afectado y querían recuperar "el tiempo perdido". ¿Me entienden verdad?. No se veía por ningún lado ni a Tai, ni a Sora, ni a Izzy, ni a Mimí, ni a TK o a Kari, y por supuesto tampoco estaban Ken y Yolei. Sólo estábamos Joe, Matt, Cody y yo. ¡Cómo extrañaba a Gin! Los digimon nos hicieron compañía y nos pusimos a platicar y creo que la luna nos inspiró porque pronto el tema fueron las relaciones amorosas...

- "¿Cómo va la onda con tu novia Cody?"- preguntó Matt

- "Bien. Kim es una chica muy linda"- la novia de Cody era experta en artes marciales y se había conocido en un torneo. Llevaban 1 año juntos pero se veían esporádicamente porque Kim estudiaba en un colegio privado y ahí sí que les exigían, no'más pregúntenle a Joe.

- "¿Qué tal te va con Jun, Matt?"- preguntó Joe mirándome de reojo. Ríanse todo lo que quieran pero Matt finalmente había caído rendido a los pies de mi hermanita. Creo que el encanto Motomiya surtió efecto. 

- "Pues bien, pero creo que se va a enojar cuando no pueda explicarle por qué no le he llamado en 3 días"- Jun es medio absorbente y es de las que requieren mucha atención. Aún me duelen los brazos por los pellizcos que solía darme cuando le "daba el avión". Pero ya había madurado y sus escenas eran poco frecuentes.

- "Ya inventaremos algo"- le comenté- "Yo también tendré que explicarle a Gin por qué la abandoné en el cine"

- "Qué bueno que yo por el momento no tengo ese problema"- dijo Joe mientras se recostaba en la hierba. Él había terminado con la novia 4 meses antes y disfrutaba su soltería. 

- "Oye Davis..."- me dijo Cody seriamente- "Perdona la pregunta pero...¿Por qué terminaste con Kari?"- el chico se puso rojo- "No me contestes si no lo deseas...es más perdona mi imprudencia y yo..."

- "Tranquilo Cody, puedo hablar de eso"- dije tranquilamente- "Lo que tuve con Kari fue algo maravilloso y te puedo decir que fueron 5 años llenos de amor. Pero eso se terminó. No es que ya no quiera a Kari, aún la adoro, pero como amiga y sé que ella siente lo mismo. Terminamos porque había llegado el momento de encontrar a nuestra pareja...creo que nos hicimos compañía 5 años para esperar la llegada de nuestro verdadero amor"

- "Vaya Davis...¿por qué tan inspirado?"- bromeó Matt.

- "No lo sé...debe ser la luna...ese pedazo de roca tan..."

- "¿Romántico?"- preguntó Cody.

- "¡La roca romántica es la luna!"- dijo Joe- "¡La primera pista!"

- "Somos unos genios o qué"- dije riéndome- "Pero ya en serio, me da gusto haber terminado con Kari porque no sólo gané una gran amiga sino que me encontré con Gin y tengo la sensación de que ella es LA mujer de mi vida. Y sé que Kari piensa lo mismo de TK"

- "Ay ya cállense que me van a empalagar"- dijo Joe bromeando de nuevo.

- "Pues entonces los reto a un partidito de fut"

- "¿Ahora?"

- "¿Qué? ¿Se van a cansar?"

- "YO te voy a mostrar"

- "No, YO"

Y así jugamos un rato y finalmente caímos rendidos y nos fuimos al mundo de los sueños, del cual volveríamos al día siguiente para encontrarnos con una jornada llena de sorpresas...

**Continuará**


	13. Dones

**Capítulo 13: Dones.**

Al día siguiente reanudamos nuestra marcha. ¿A dónde íbamos? Quién sabe, y la verdad es que eso era lo de menos en ese momento. Teníamos que descifrar el acertijo antes de intentar detener al enemigo, quien aún nos era desconocido. No nos imaginábamos que nuestro encuentro con él sería ese mismo día.

- "¿Cómo vas Izzy?"- me preguntó Tai al medio día. Nos encontrábamos en un desierto muy familiar, el mismo que tuvimos que atravesar hace 10 años y que estaba lleno de postes de luz.

- "No muy bien. Lo bueno es que ya tenemos una pista, que nos da más información de lo que parece"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Habla de la luna, ¿no?. Bueno, pero también menciona un sol encima de la montaña. La única montaña en esta isla es el Monte X (_no me sé el nombre)_ y me he dado cuenta de que el sol se mete por ahí"

- "¿Y?"

- "Eso quiere decir que la profecía se va a cumplir al atardecer, justo cuando se mete el sol y sale la luna"

- "Pero Izzy, ¿Y si el "sol" no es la estrella que conocemos? ¿Y si se refiere a otra cosa?"

Me quedé perplejo. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. La profecía no podía ser tan clara como me la estaba imaginando. Y lo más curioso es que Tai fue el único en pensar en esa posibilidad. Es más listo de lo que aparenta.

- "Puede ser Tai"- le respondí- "En ese caso, tenemos que averiguar qué es ese "sol""

- "Y la mejor forma es yendo a la montaña. Así que tendremos que cambiar la ruta"

Y así, finalmente tuvimos un lugar a dónde ir. 

------------------------

- "Estoy agotada"- se quejó Mimí. Aunque ya llevábamos un rato siguiendo la nueva ruta, el desierto aún no terminaba y el sol nos daba directamente en la cara.

- "Yo también estoy cansado, pero tenemos que seguir"- contestó Tai.

- "¡En la torre! Creo que ya he sudado todo el líquido que estaba destinado a sudar en mi vida"-comentó TK, quitándose la gorra.

- "No seas puerco TK"- lo reprendió Kari por su comentario.

- "Pero tiene razón en algo"- dijo Joe deteniéndose- "Si no tomamos agua pronto, nos vamos a deshidratar"

- "Pues les tengo una mala noticia"- dijo Yolei revisando su bolsa- "El agua ya se acabó"

- "...Y la comida"- agregó V-mon.

- "Y no hay un lugar donde descansar, ni una sola sombra"- dijo Palmon.

- "La verdad es que me gustaría que apareciera el crucero de ese pollo latoso"- dije recordando lo de hace muchos años.

- "Sí, claro. Para que nos vuelva a poner a secar al sol"- comentó Joe de mal humor. Nuestro amigo se sentó en la arena- "No tengo ganas de eso"

Los dedos de Joe juguetearon por la arena unos segundos y entonces...¡Salieron 10 chorros de agua del suelo!

- "¡Joe!"- comentó Mimí- "¡Mira lo que hiciste!"

- "¡Es agua!"- dijo Davis muy contento.

- "Pues vamos a beberla"- dijo Tai. Nos agachamos a los chorritos y bebimos. Joe clavó sus dedos en otro lugar y aparecieron otros 10 chorros. Así, todos tuvimos oportunidad de beber.

- "Este debe ser mi don"- comentó Joe

- "En buen momento apareció"- dijo Mimí- "Me estaba muriendo de sed por lo que esta agua sabe a gloria...aunque esté caliente"

- "¿De qué hablas Mimí?"- le pregunté- "El agua está fría"

- "¡Claro que no!"

- "Bueno"- dije alzándome de hombros- "Por lo menos el chorro que tengo sí"

- "Déjame ver"- dijo Tai acercándose a mi chorro- "Estás loco Matt. Está caliente"

- "¡El loco eres tú!"  
- "¡Vamos! No es momento para pelear"- dijo Izzy

- "Ya les dije que el agua está fría"

- "¿Esto te parece frío?"- dijo Mimí tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su chorro.

- "No...eso está _congelado"_- dijo Kari. Mimí y yo volteamos a ver el chorro y en efecto, estaba completamente solidificado.

- "¿Hielo? ¿En medio del desierto?"- preguntó Sora

- "Debe ser el don de Matt"- dijo Izzy. Vaya, irónicamente mi don estaba muy relacionado con mi personalidad.

- "Tiene sentido"- comentó Gabumón. ¿Ven como tengo razón?

Descansamos un par de minutos en ese lugar y luego reanudamos el camino. Habíamos vencido la sed, pero no el peligro de insolación.

-----------------

Luego de mucho rato dejamos el desierto y literalmente nos arrastrábamos por el suelo.

- "Ya es muy tarde"- dijo Sora- "Deberíamos descansar"

- "Busquemos un lugar entonces"

- "Recuerdo este lugar"- comentó TK- "Por aquí está la Villa de Inicio"

- "En ese caso vamos ahí. Es más seguro que estar en el bosque sin energía y a merced del enemigo"- dijo Davis.

Caminamos una hora más y entonces vimos los coloridos edificios de la Villa de Inicio a lo lejos.

- "¡Es ahí!"- dijo Ken

Pero al acercarnos, nuestra alegría desapareció. Porque la Villa estaba destruida. Los edificios derrumbados, los árboles que daban juguetes muertos y no había un sólo huevo con el cascaron completo. En lugar de ser una ciudad de vida, era la imagen de la muerte.

- "¿Pero qué pasó?"- preguntó Kari

- "Este lugar está desolado..."- comentó Sora

- "¿Dónde está Elecmon?"- preguntó Joe.

- "¿Qué fue de los bebés?"- agregó TK.

Pero a mí...a mí me pareció algo deplorable. Seguramente el enemigo había tenido algo que ver con esta destrucción y me enojé muchísimo. Más aún, me sentí frustrada y deprimida y lo único que se me ocurrió fue, llorar.

- "Tranquila Mimí"- intentó consolarme Izzy.

- "¡Es que no ves! ¡Todo está muerto! ¡No puede ser!"- dije entre mis lágrimas y me arrodillé junto a uno de los árboles, tocando su tronco despedazado- "Esto es aberrante"

En cuanto dije eso, el árbol comenzó a brillar con una luz verde muy tenue. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, ¡volvió a la vida!. En segundos volvió a ser un árbol fuerte y hermoso.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Izzy. Pero yo no le presté atención, porque entonces coloqué mis manos en el suelo de la villa y deseé con toda mi alma que la vida volviera a este lugar. Y así, todos los edificios brillaron, al igual que las cunitas y en cuestión de minutos, la Villa de Inicio volvió a su esplendor original.

- "¡Mimí! Eso fue genial"- dijo Joe ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

- "¡Este lugar está mejor que cuando vine por primera vez"- dijo TK muy contento- "Aunque falta Elecmon"

- "¡Aquí estoy!"- dijo nuestro amigo rojo, saliendo de atrás de una roca rodeado de decenas de bebés.- "¡En verdad son ustedes! ¡Los defensores!"

- "¡Elecmon!"- dijo Patamon- "¡Qué bueno que estás bien! ¿Qué pasó?"

- "El enemigo vino a destruir la Villa. Eran cientos de monstruos llamados Trolmon, armados hasta los dientes. Afortunadamente me avisaron que se acercaban y pude huir con los bebés, de lo contrario esto hubiera sido una verdadera tragedia. Pero la fortuna me rodea porque ustedes llegaron. Al principio dudé en salir de mi escondite, pero cuando ví a la Defensora de la Pureza usar el don de la salud..."

- "¿Qué?"

-  "El Don de la Salud"-  dijo Elecmon- "Todos saben que la Defensora de la Pureza maneja esta habilidad"

- "Parece que todos _excepto_ la defensora de la Pureza"- comenté sonrojada

- "¿Y tú como sabes de los dones?"- preguntó Gomamon.

- "Todos en la Isla FIle lo saben. Es un rumor que ha circulado hace tiempo y parece que finalmente aparecieron los defensores para acabar con nuestro enemigo. Sé de la existencia del don de fuego, el de la informática, el de la invisibilidad, el de la empatía, el hielo, el agua y la salud"

- "Falta uno"- dijo Sora- "El mío"

- "El tuyo...vaya, ese no me lo sé. Creo que los rumores lo han mantenido en secreto"

- "Oye Elecmon, ¿de casualidad sabes quién es el enemigo?"

- "Nadie lo sabe exactamente, sólo que es la fuerza maligna más poderosa que ha existido. Hay quienes dicen que es El Mal en persona"

- "Oh, genial"- dijo Joe con sarcasmo.

- "Bueno, pero supongo que está muy cansados. Les prepararé una cena para celebrar su llegada y pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran"

- "Gracias Elecmon, pero tenemos que ir al Monte"- dijo TK.

- "¡Ustedes y su eterna necedad de ir al Monte! ¡Siempre quieren ir ahí a pesar de lo peligroso que es!"

- "Ya vez, hay cosas que nunca cambian"- comentó Patamon.

-------------------------------

- "Buenas Días Sora"

- "Buenas Días Tai"

Nos quedamos dormidos en medio de la Villa de Inicio. Fue un sueño muy cómodo porque el suelo de este lugar es suave como una almohada. Era como si estuviera en una cama. Por un momento me sentí una niña de nuevo, durmiendo rodeada de juguetes y con algo afelpadito en mis brazos. Claro que en lugar de un osito, se trataba de Biyomón. Desde que había regresado al Digimundo ella no se me despegaba para nada, excepto la noche que había pasado a solas con Tai. 

- "¿Cómo dormiste?"

- "Bien Tai. ¿Cuál es el plan?"

- "Supongo que desayunaremos para seguir el viaje"- Tai iba a agregar algo más pero entonces se quedó petrificado.

- "¿Qué te pasa?"

- "¿Quién es la niña que está en tus brazos?"

- "¿Niña?"- pregunté incorporándome y entonces me petrifiqué cuando vi lo que tenía en mis brazos. Era una pequeña que aparentaba 10 u 11 años de edad, con el cabello rojo muy claro, que hasta parecía rosado. Vestía un pantalón y una blusa color de rosa y un listón azul decoraba su cabello. Una pulsera plateada brillaba en su mano regordeta.

- "¿Quién es ella?"- preguntó Tai de nuevo.

- "Oh Dios...no me digas que ella es..."

La chica abrió los ojos, los cuales eran de un profundo color celeste. Me miró y me sonrió con toda confianza.

- "¡Buenos Días Sora!"- dijo alegremente con esa vocecita tan conocida. Definitivamente era

- "¿Biyomon?"

- "¿Qué te pasa Sora?"- preguntó mi ahora humana amiga confundida.

- "Biyomon...¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente?"- le preguntó Tai. La chica se quedó aún más confundida y se puso de pie.

- "No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Voy a buscar el desayuno"- y después intentó volar...sin éxito obviamente- "¿Qué pasa?"- en eso miró sus manos- "¿Dónde están mis alas?"

Biyomon se echó a correr hacia un riachuelo y al ver su reflejo se asustó.

- ¡Soy humana! ¿Qué significa esto?"

- "No lo sé Biyomón"- dije cuando la alcancé. La pobre estaba muy asustada. Intente consolarla y entonces nos rodeó una luz roja. Segundos después Biyomón volvió a su forma original.

- "¡Sora!"- dijo Tai alcanzándome- "¿Qué ocurrió?"

- "Creo que descubrí mi don"

Unos minutos más tarde, comenté mi descubrimiento a mis amigos.

- "Así que tu don es algo así como un "humanizador" de Digimon"- dijo Izzy visiblemente interesado.

- "Así parece"

- "Ten cuidado Sora"- dijo Kari- "Tu don puede traer mucho beneficio, pero también problemas"

Y lo peor de todo es que Kari tenía razón.

----------------------

En la cima del Monte X se levantaba un tenebroso castillo negro. Muchos pensaban que estaba deshabitado, ya que ahí vivía Devimon antes de que los niños elegidos lo derrotaran. Pero ahora era el hogar de las fuerzas del mal, las cuales estaban preocupadas con la aparición de los Defensores. Hace 10 años no eran una amenaza tan grande ya que eran sólo niños y débiles, por lo que atacaron con enemigos no muy peligrosos, esperando que los chiquillos murieran. Pero no fue así y los niños se hicieron más fuertes, por lo que tuvieron que hacer uso de la artillería pesada, como los Dark Masters. Para no hacer el cuento largo, las fuerzas oscuras atacaron a los niños elegidos varias veces con enemigos cada vez más poderosos, pero sin contar que los niños crecieron y se hicieron más poderosos también. Y ahora, que finalmente se habían convertido en los Defensores y estaban cerca de alcanzar su verdadera forma, sabían que había llegado el momento de tomar verdaderas cartas en el asunto. Este problema sólo podía ser resuelto por El Mal en persona. 

El Mal no tiene forma física. Es el conjunto de emociones y características negativas cuyo fin es la destrucción. Sólo eso. A otros villanos no tan malvados les interesa el poder o la dominación. Al Mal no, a el sólo le interesa una cosa: La Muerte. Pero para acabar con los Defensores, los cuales buscan defender la vida en el Digimundo y en la Tierra, necesitaba una forma física, por lo tanto había trabajado por mucho tiempo creando un cuerpo tan poderoso que los defensores no podrían acabar con él. También necesitaba un plan, y ese ya lo tenía: Iba a acabar con la Tierra, ya que a partir de ahí la destrucción del Digimundo sería sencilla, pero para ello primero la iba a tener a su merced, la iba a controlar, para que fueran los propios seres humanos quienes acabaran con su raza. 

Y para ello necesitaba de los defensores...específicamente dos. Sus dones eran muy poderosos y eran la clave para que su plan funcionara. Había esperado pacientemente a que se activaran...una espera angustiante ya que los Defensores estaban a punto de alcanzar la forma verdadera. Pero eso aún no ocurría y los dones estaban listos. 

_El momento de atacar había llegado_

----------------------

Los Defensores y sus amigos ya habían dejado la Villa de Inicio y se dirigían al Monte a buscar más pistas para descifrar el acertijo. Izzy seguía intentando descifrarlo.

- "Veamos...¿quienes serán las dos almas nobles?"

- "Puede ser cualquiera. Afortunadamente en este mundo existen almas buenas"- dijo Mimí

- "Sí...¿y cuáles serán las posesiones más valiosas?"

- "¿Dinero?"

- "No creo Mimí. Estoy seguro de que el valor de esas posesiones no es material...debe ser algo más...espiritual si tú me entiendes"

- "Puede ser, ¿qué tal si..."

Pero al pregunta de Mimí fue interrumpida por un terrible terremoto.

- "¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Cody

- "No sé...Debe ser un terremoto"- contestó Davis

- **"¡Se equivocan!"**- dijo una voz fuerte y tenebrosa- **"¡Fui yo! ¡Sismon!"**

Y de la nada apareció un gigantesco digimon metálico. Parecía un robot descompuesto, com miles de cables saliendo de su grotesca cabeza. Tenía un enorme martillo de metal en su mano, el cual seguro era el doble del tamaño de Zudomon.

- "¿Sismon?"- preguntó Joe

- "Es un Mega"- dijo Ken mientras revisaba su D-terminal.

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres Sismon?"

- **"No pido mucho. Mi amo, El Mal, me pidió que le trajera un par de regalitos"**

- "¿Qué clase de regalitos?"

- **"Quiere la empatía y el humanizador. ¿Me lo podrían dar?"**

Al escuchar esa frase, Kari y yo nos pusimos nerviosas. Ese digimon nos quería y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de llevarnos con su amo, El Mal. 

- "¡Eso sí que no!"- gritó Tai poniéndose enfrente de nosotras.

- "Primero me matas"- agregó TK, defendiendo a Kari.

- "**¡No te preocupes! Eso lo resuelvo rápidamente"**

SIn perder tiempo nos lanzamos al ataque. Los Digimon también se fueron a Ultra. Esta batalla no iba a ser fácil. V-mon y Wormon se convirtieron en Imperialdramon, el cual a pesar de ser enorme, se veía pequeño comparado con el enemigo.

- "¡Patada de fuego!"- el ataque de Tai en su forma Ultra. 

- "¡Torpedo de Hielo!"- este es de Matt y consiste en unos bloques de hielo gigantescos.

- "¡Ultra lluvia!"- de Joe, es una tormenta de agua negra y densa que aturdió a Sismon por unos segundos.

- "Chispas de amor"- mi ataque eran unas chispas rojas explosivas.

- "Espinas venenosas"- de Mimí. Este movimiento se parece mucho al "Ataque de Espinas" de Togemon.

- "¡Escudo de Airte!"- como Ultra, TK no tenía ningún ataque. Sólo podía defendernos con un escudo, el cual debo decir nos ayudó en el poco tiempo que duró la batalla.

- "¡Ilusiones!"- este es de Kari. Son unas imágenes de luz que confunden al enemigo y que incluso le pueden hacer daño.

- "Alta Tensión"- finalmente, el ataque de Izzy. Son unos cables rojos que rodean al enemigo y lo electrocutan. Es una cruza entre la "hiedra venenosa" de Palmon y el "Impact Trueno" de Tentomón, pero con más poder.

A pesar de nuestros ataques, y el de los digimon, Sismon no parecía debilitarse y pronto se aburrió de la batalla.

- **"¡Ya me hartaron! Me llevaré mi premio"-**y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nos tomó a Kari y a mí en sus manos y apretándonos con tanta fuerza que no pudimos atacarlo.

- "¡Kari!"

- "¡Sora!"- Tai se echó a correr hacia el enemigo y sin que este se diera cuenta, se trepó en su cola. Quakemon se levantó del suelo y estaba a punto de irse cuando....

- "**Aquí tienen un recuerdito de mi parte. Que lo disfruten...¡MEGA QUAKE!"**

Sismon tomó su enorme martillo y lo azotó contra el suelo, provocando un terremoto tan grande que varios árboles se cayeron y todo el equipo salió volando hacia todas partes, separándose y perdiéndose en los extremos de la Isla File.

EL enemigo salió volando hacia el Monte X, con Kari en una mano, yo en la otra y Tai en la cola (claro, eso no lo sabía Sismon). Fue tanto mi miedo que grité descontrolada...

Hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

**Continuará.**


	14. Unión y Destino

_(29 de marzo de 2002). ¡Hola! ¡Vaya! Un capítulo más y termino el fic. Se preguntarán por qué estoy subiendo los últimos capítulos tan rápido. Bueno, es que ya me harté de tener siempre pendientes los mismos fics así que estoy aprovechando el tiempo libre para terminarlos y así iniciar otros (que van a ser las secuelas, pero en fin, es algo nuevo). Espero que les guste este capítulo. Aquí las cosas van a acelerarse mucho porque ahora sí viene lo bueno. ¡Nos vemos!_

**Capítulo 14: Destino y Unión.**

- "Por favor muchachos...¡Quítense de encima!"- grité mientras empujaba a Izzy y a Mimí, quienes estaban inconscientes. El ataque de Sismón nos había mandado volando a quien sabe donde. No teníamos a nuestros digimon cerca y estábamos muy débiles...tan débiles que habíamos vuelto a ser niños. 

Finalmente Izzy despertó con trabajo.

- "¡Joe! ¿Te encuentras bien?"- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía los pantalones. Al verlo de cerca me dí cuenta de que habíamos perdido más energía de lo que sospechaba, porque Izzy aparentaba a lo mucho 6 años de edad.

- "Sí"- yo también me puse de pie y fue cuando ví mi reflejo en el suelo de mármol. ¡Me veía como de 8!...Un momento...¿suelo de mármol?

- "¿Dónde estamos?"- dijo la vocecita de una niña. Nos giramos y vimos que Mimí, de 6 años de edad, se estaba poniendo de pie. Izzy la ayudó y entonces examinamos el lugar.

- "Esto...¡Es un aeropuerto!"- dije. En efecto, el lugar era enorme, lleno de pasillos y con todo lo que tiene un aeropuerto: Pistas de aterrizaje (se veían a través de unos ventanales), las televisiones que avisan la llegada y partida de los vuelos, etc. En ese momento estábamos en la sección de registro de equipaje, pero estaba vacío por lo que éramos los únicos seres vivos en el lugar.

- "Yo no sabía que había un aeropuerto en el Digimundo"- comentó Mimí sorprendida

- "¡Qué bárbara Mimí!"- le dije. "Tantos años de conocer el Digimundo y todavía te soprenden estas cosas"

- "Bueno, hay quienes nunca perdemos la capacidad de asombro"- dijo muy indignada mientras me sacaba la lengua. 

- "Ya basta ustedes dos"- dijo Izzy, quien ya estaba en el suelo con la computadora- "Es extraña la presencia de un aeropuerto, así que estoy investigando"- el niño había conectado su aparato a uno de los televisores del aeropuerto para acceder a sus datos.

- "¿Encontraste algo?"

- "Pues...el último vuelo salió a la una de la mañana con destino al Continente Server"- dijo Izzy sin quitar lo ojos del monitor- "Parece que es el único vuelo que ofrece este lugar, el cual abre todos los días a las 11 de la noche para recibir el avión y cierra a la 1:30, cuando el avión se va"

- "¿Un aeropuerto tan grande para sólo un vuelo?"- pregunté

- "Así es"- dijo Izzy- "Y este lugar está muy lejos del Monte X, así que mejor nos vamos"  
- "Yo creo que debe haber otro medio de transporte en este lugar"- dijo Mimí- "Algo que nos lleve al Monte rápidamente. Además, me siento muy cansada"- tenía razón, nuestra forma "en entrenamiento" era muy débil y no podíamos arriesgarnos a perder más energía. 

Fue entonces cuando ví un puesto de comida en una esquina.

- "¡Muchachos! Ahí hay comida"

Y sin perder tiempo fuimos a llenar nuestras reservas de comida. 

- "Espero que los demás estén bien"- dijo Mimí mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

- "Ojalá Mimí...ojalá..."

---------------------

- "¡Maldición! Tenemos que salir de aquí"- dijo Davis de muy mal humor mientras golpeaba las paredes de la cueva. Estábamos encerrados en una cueva subterránea, cuya entrada se había derrumbado gracias al ataque de Sismon. El impacto nos mandó a Ken, a Davis, a Yolei y a mí, junto con todos los digimon a este lugar, mismo que parecía sellado por la roca. Los digimon habían vuelto a su forma "en entrenamiento" y sus burbujas no hacían mucho para liberarnos 

- "Sentimos no poder ayudar"- dijo Koromón

- "No te preocupes"- lo consoló Yolei- "Davis está así porque se preocupa"

- "Kari y Sora están en las garras de ese monstruo. ¡Y nosotros sin hacer nada!"- dijo Davis dando vueltas alrededor de la cueva- "Me frustra no poder hacer nada. ¡No hemos hecho otra cosa más que observar! ¡Yo quiero ayudar a nuestros amigos!"

- "Creo que el apoyarlos ha sido de mucha ayuda"- dijo Ken, quien siempre encontraba la forma de tranquilizar a Motomiya- "Y ten fé Davis, ellos saben lo que hacen y van a estar bien"

- "Sí pero..."

Las palabras de Davis fueron interrumpidas por un crujir en las rocas. Pronto vimos una grieta formarse en la entrada y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta escuchamos:

- "¡Ataque Geek!"- chilló una voz.

- "¡Todos al suelo!"- grité mientras me tumbaba al suelo para evitar un golpe. Las rocas salieron disparadas hacia todos lados y la oscuridad de la cueva fue ahuyentada por la luz proveniente del exterior. Todos nos giramos hacia la entrada y vimos una figura de pie en la entrada. Era pequeña y vestía una bata blanca y parecía una lagartija verde con facciones humanas. Lo más impresionante eran sus ojos, los cuales emitían una frialdad que te helaba el alma. No podía ser...

- "¡Geekmon!"- rugió Davis mientras se lanzaba hacia el digimon, quien alzó una mano y detuvo a Daivs. El chico se hincó en el suelo y se colocó una mano en el pecho. Su rostro tenía una mueca de dolor.

- "¡Davis!"- gritó Yolei- "¡Suéltalo monstruo!"

- "Lo soltaré cuando se tranquilice. Por lo visto todos los seres humanos son muy agresivos, como Espe. Sólo así podía tranquilizar a ese muchacho"

Davis dejó de gritar y se sentó. Geekmon se nos acercó y todos nos pusimos a la defensiva.

- "No les voy a hacer daño. Su amigo está bien"

- "¡Pero eso dolió mucho!"- dijo Davis desde su lugar- "Me ardía el pecho"

- "¿Qué quieres Geekmon? ¡Como te atreves a venir después de lo que le hiciste a TK!"- dije muy enojado

- "He venido por esa misma razón. Quiero compensar todo el dolor que le causé a un alma noble durante 10 años. Quiero demostrar que todo lo que hice tenía un propósito"

- "¿Ah sí?"- dijo Yolei fríamente- "¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?"

- "Ayudando a los defensores. Ellos están ocupados enfrentándose a su destino. La profecía está por cumplirse y los defensores muy pronto mostrarán su verdadera forma, con la cual acabarán con El Mal. Pero mientras eso ocurre, tenemos que detener los ejércitos del Mal. EL espíritu va a utilizar los poderes de Amor y Luz para invadir a la Tierra y debemos impedir que dejen este mundo en lo que aparecen los Defensores, ¿me entienden?"

- "¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?"- dijo Davis desconfiado.

- "He estado haciendo mucha investigación con lo que encontré al estudiar a EspE y tengo esto"- dijo Geekmon, mientras mostraba un juego de 8 ampolletas llenas de un líquido verdoso.

- "¿Qué es eso?"

- "Es la esencia de los humanos. Aquí he concentrado todas las características humanas que encontré en EspE a lo largo de los años. Cuando es inyectada a un digimon, este se convierte en humano"

- "Es algo así como la versión química del poder de Sora, ¿verdad?"- dijo Ken

- "Exactamente"

- "¿Y qué piensa hacer con eso?"

- "Bueno, los únicos que pueden distraer al Mal y su ejército son los defensores"- explicó Geekmon.

- "Pero ellos están 'ocupados'"- dijo Yolei

- "Así es, así que vamos a necesitar otros defensores"- y entonces se acercó a Koromón y le clavó una de las inyecciones.

- "¡Koromón!"- dijo Davis asustado- "¿Koromon?"

¡AAHHHHHHHHH!

--------------------------------

Estoy muy cansado...y tengo frío. Sólo recuerdo que Sismon atacó con un martillo y me ví volando por los aires hasta que perdí el conocimiento. Desperté en este lugar...un desierto de puro hielo. No hay plantas, ni rocas...sólo hielo y nieve. Llevo un buen rato caminando por este lugar y parece interminable. Estoy preocupado por Kari...si algo le pasa, nunca me lo perdonaré. Ese día en el parque yo le dije que me encargaría de que ella estuviera a salvo. ¡Y ahora estaba con las fuerzas del mal!.

¡Ay! Me resbalé en el hielo y caí de sentón. Me duele el trasero y tengo ganas de llorar... especialmente ahora que ví mi reflejo en el hielo. Soy un niño otra vez, pero ahora soy muy pequeño. Debo tener 4 años a lo mucho y visto un overol negro, como los que mamá me ponía cuando era bebé. Lo peor es que me siento tan indefenso como un niño de esa edad. Si un digimon salvaje aparece...creo que ahora sí será mi fin. ¿Cómo moriré? ¿Me desvaneceré como un digimon?. 

Sacudo mi cabeza para liberarme de esos pensamientos. No es tiempo de pensar en la muerte, debo ayudar a Kari. 

Allá a lo lejos veo un montículo de nieve...me equivoco, ¡es algo cubierto con nieve!. Me acerco lo más rápido que puedo y descubro con horror que se trata de Matt, quien también es un niño pequeño, parece de 7. La sangre mancha la nieve y pronto descubro que tiene herida una pierna. 

- "¡Matt!"- lo muevo tratando de despertarlo- "¿Me escuchas?"

Mi hermano abre los ojos y al mirarme sonríe.

- "TK...estás bien..."- murmura. Yo lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y reanudamos nuestro camino. Me cuesta mucho trabajo ayudarlo, ya que estoy muy pequeño y el pesa mucho. Creo que sirvo como bastón. 

Caminamos unos 100 metros antes de que ambos nos desplomemos en el suelo, sin energía. Yo ya no puedo ni hablar.

_Perdóname Kari..._

---------------------------

- "¡Sáquenos de aquí!"- grité enojado mientras me agito contra las barras de la prisión en la que estamos. Irónico, estaba justo donde quería estar: En la cima del Monte X, encerrado en una jaula con Kari y con Sora. No había ninguna estrella o algo que parezca un sol. Así que nuestro viaje fue inútil. 

- "¡Cállate Tai!"- dijo Sora mientras me alejaba de las barras- "Vas a hacer enojar a los Trolmon"

Sora señaló a los enemigos, los cuales parecen unos enanos humanoides de color verdoso y que despiden un olor asqueroso. Esos eran los famosos "enemigos que parecen humanos" que habían causado tanto problemas en el Digimundo. 

- "Sí, hermano"- dijo Kari- "Guarda silencio por favor"

Yo estaba furioso pero guardé silencio. Lo último que deseaba es que las dos chicas que más quiero en el mundo (además de mi madre) se asustaran más de lo que estaban. Kari estaba muy preocupada por los demás, especialmente TK. Los 3 estábamos muy cansados y pare empeorar las cosas habíamos vuelto a ser niños. Sora y yo parecíamos de 7 y Kari era casi una bebé de 3 años, que estaba hincada en el suelo y cubriéndose los oídos. Estábamos en el nido de la oscuridad y eso es algo que mi hermana nunca ha soportado. La presencia del mal la afecta.

Entonces, se abrió la puerta que daba hacia el interior de una torre (nosotros estábamos al aire libre) y salieron varios Trolmon con un uniforme de otro color, parece que eran de mayor categoría que los que nos cuidaban.

- "El Amo quiere ver a la chica con el poder de humanizar"- dijo uno. Sora lanzó un gemido de angustia y se hizo para atrás.

- "¡Eso sí que no!"- grité enojado, mientras me ponía enfrente de Sora

- "Tai, quítate"- me pidió la niña.

- "¡Olvídalo no me voy a mover!"

- "Más te vale que lo hagas!"- dijo el Trolmon- "El amo no está muy contento por tu presencia. Sismon fue ejecutado por su descuido"- mentiría si dijera que me sentí mal al escuchar eso.

- "¡Tai! Por favor"- dijo Kari

Cinco Trolmon entraron a la jaula con la intención de tomar a Sora por la fuerza. Y a mí, lo único que se me ocurrió fue atacar. Grave error porque el ataque de los digmon "en entrenamiento" son unas burbujitas rosas que apenas e hicieron cosquillas a los Trolmon.

- "¡Pagarás tu atrevimiento!"- y en eso el Trolmon apareció una esfera negra en su mano- "¡Ataque Negro!"

La esfera negra, que era pequeña y dura como una bala penetró a toda velocidad mi pecho. Sentí un dolor insoportable y caía al suelo en el acto. Un ardor insoportable recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí como mi energía se agotaba rápidamente. Pronto ya no podía ni abrir los ojos. El "ataque negro" estaba acabando con mi vida.

- "¡Tai!"- alcancé a escuchar a Kari gritar.

- "Un paso más y alcanzarás al chico en el más allá"- gritó un Trolmon. Kari se quedó petrificada.

- "¡Basta ya! Iré con ustedes"- dijo Sora entre sollozos. Los Trolmon no la dejaron despedirse y la llevaron a rastras hacia la torre, cerrando la jaula en el camino. Cuando desaparecieron Kari corrió hacia mí y se agachó a mi lado. Yo ya no veía bien, pero vi entre sombras que Kari estaba llorando.

- "¿Tai? ¿Me escuchas?"- escuché una voz distorsionada.

- "Kari...creo que me voy a ir..."- le murmuré. Así me sentía en ese momento.

- "Es la esfera"- dijo Kari- "Está llena de oscuridad y se está comiendo tu alma"

Entonces, Kari metió la mano en mi herida y extrajo la esfera rápidamente.

- "¡AAAAY!"- estaba débil pero pude gritar. Y entonces todo se puso negro.

_Pero antes de irme alcancé a ver como la mano de Kari estaba llena de sangre..._

_--------------------_

Los Trolmon me condujeron por un laberinto interminable de pasillos oscuros y húmedos. Yo estaba muy asustada ya que finalmente iba a ver a nuestro enemigo y sobretodo porque Tai estaba herido...

- "Llegamos"- dijo el Trolmon que había atacado a Tai- "Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería porque entonces voy y termino con el Defensor del Valor"

Asentí, tratando de contener las lágrimas. El Trolmon abrió la puerta y me llevó a un patio enorme, donde unos 600 Trolmon estaban formados, esperando la siguiente orden de su amo. 

- "_Y esto...es sólo una pequeña parte de mi ejército"- _dijo la voz más fría, cruel, diabólica y dura que jamás he escuchado. Inmediatamente me invadió el pánico y comencé a respirar rápidamente para calmarme, pero sin resultado. 

- _"_ Amo, ella es la defensora del Amor. Tuve que matar al defensor del Valor para traerla"

- "_Excelente. De todos modos, ese defensor era inútil para mis planes. Bien hecho Trolmon. Puedes retirarte_"

El Trolmon salió por una puerta y pronto nos quedamos el "Amo" y yo en ese patio. Me giré para ver al enemigo, pero no ví nada. Sólo podía sentir una presencia maligna que me hacía sentir triste, vacía y con mucho dolor. Si Kari estuviera en mi lugar ya se hubiera desmayado por una presencia tan fuerte.

- _"Tranquila niña"- _chilló El Mal con una risa cruel- _"No te voy a hacer daño...aún. Necesito que me ayudes."_

No respondí, el miedo me tenía petrificada.

- "_Ya veo que no quieres hablar. Bueno, te explicaré todo. Mi plan es acabar con la Tierra y con el Digimundo. Para ello, voy a llevar mi ejército de Trolmon a Odaiba y tomaremos la ciudad por la fuerza. Una vez hecho eso, utilizaré los poderes de la defensora de la Luz para entrar a las mentes de los habitantes y los obligaré a que formen parte de mi ejército. Y cuando mi ejército sea lo suficientemente grande...¡Destruiré al mundo! ¡Iniciaré la Guerra más sangrienta de la historia! Y el Digimundo perecerá junto con la Tierra"_

- "Y...¿Por qué destruir?"- pregunté quedamente.

- _"Porque la destrucción es mi meta. Porque deseo el mal y el sufrimiento. Quiero que todas las criaturas estúpidas que sobrevivieron a la evolución mueran con la misma desesperación que las criaturas que me dieron origen. Yo nací del dolor y la muerte...¡Y quiero que todos la sientan!"_

- "¿Qué quiere de mí?"

- "_Para mezclarnos con los seres humanos, primero necesitamos parecernos a ellos. Así que quiero que utilices tus poderes para convertir a mi ejército de Trolmon en humanos. Más te vale que lo hagas porque si no los otros defensores morirán"_

- "Morirán de todos modos"- dije con amargura- "¿Verdad?"

- "_Eres muy lista. Nadie sobrevivirá. Pero de tí depende si sufren o no...¿O acaso la defensora del Amor va a permitir que sus amigos sufran un dolor indescriptible, que vivan una verdadera pesadilla?"_

- "¡No!"- dije llorando- "Lo haré"

Y así, mi cuerpo emitió una luz roja que iluminó a todos los Trolmon. En pocos segundos, en el patio se encontraba un ejército de 600 soldados humanos, todos vestidos con un uniforme negro como la noche. Sus expresiones eran de odio y sed de sangre. El pensar que pronto irían a mi hogar y golpearían a hombres, mujeres y niños me hizo llorar.

- "_¡SILENCIO! Todavía no terminas. Ven"_

Sentí una fuerza empujarme con violencia hacia un cuarto al fondo del patio. Entré y encontré un cuarto oscuro. Una mesa de metal estaba en el centro y sobre ella estaba recostado un cuerpo enorme, cubierto por una tela roja. 

- _"Ese..es mi cuerpo. Mi forma física"_

La fuerza me empujó hacia la mesa. Levanté la mano para quitar la tela pero entonces.

- "_¡NO! NO TE ATREVAS"_- la voz retumbó por toda la sala y yo me sentí muy asustada- _"Dale a mi cuerpo forma humana...¡Ahora!"_

Presa del pánico obedecí y pronto vi como el cuerpo debajo de la tela cambió de forma. De pronto, ya no sentí esa fuerza maligna a mi alrededor. Pero el cuerpo comenzó a moverse y saltó de un brinco de la mesa.

Y entonces me encontré frente a un hombre de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello negro como la noche. Su piel era casi gris y su mueca mostraba odio y crueldad extrema.

_Yo...¡Soy Hellmon!_

_----------------_

Después de comer y un poco de descanso. Mimí, Joe y yo volvimos a la forma "Niño" (es decir, yo parecía de 10 años). No era muy fuerte, pero era mejor que estar "En entrenamiento". Recorrimos el aeropuerto en busca de una forma de ir al Monte X y pronto estábamos en las pistas.

- "No puede ser que en este aeropuerto no haya un sólo vehículo. Ni un carro, ni una moto. ¡Y sobre todo no hay aviones!"- comentó Joe.

- "¿Qué tal ahí?"- señaló Mimí a la distancia. Y así, descubrimos que rodeando a la pista se encontraban 6 enormes hangares (bodegas) de distintos colores.

- "Tiene que haber algo en alguno de ellos"- dije- "¿Qué les parece si nos separamos para explorar las bodegas?"

- "Me parece bien"- dijo Mimí- "Yo quiero ver la bodega verde y la azul"

- "Yo veré la roja y la amarilla"- agregó Joe

- "En ese caso yo revisaré la anaranjada y la morada"- finalicé- "Saquen sus digivices"

Todos los sacamos y nos aseguramos de que dijeran la misma hora.

- "Muy bien, ahorita son las 5:30 de la tarde. Nos veremos en este mismo lugar a las 6, ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Por mí está bien"- dijo Mimí.

- "Lo mismo digo yo"- agregó Joe.

  
Y así nos separamos. Media hora después, yo estaba de pie en la pista esperando a mis amigos. Joe fue el primero en llegar.

- "¿Tuviste suerte?"- le pregunté

- "No, sólo hay basura en las bodegas, ¿Y tú?"

- "Igual. ME temo que no vamos a encontrar nada útil en este lugar"

- "¡Chicos!"- escuchamos gritar a Mimí a lo lejos. A diferencia de nosotros, ella se veía muy emocionada.

- "¿Qué pasa Mimí?"- pregunté

- "¡Tienen que ver esto! ¡Vamos!"- nos tomó de la mano y nos arrastró hacia la bodega azul. Mientras nos iba comentando sus hallazgos.

- "En la bodega verde había pura basura. ¡Pero miren esto!"

Entramos a la bodega azul y encontramos algo increíble. ¡Era un cohete espacial! Un enorme, antiguo y hermoso cohete espacial.

- "Pero..."

- "¡Es increíble!"

- "¿Será?"- me pregunté. Rodeé el cohete, examinando maravillado cada una de sus partes. Finalmente, me senté en un rincón y prendí mi computadora para buscar la respuesta a mi pregunta.

- "¿Qué haces Izzy?"- me preguntó Mimí mientras se acercaba.

- "Sólo un momento...¡Listo!"

Giré mi computadora para que Joe y Mimí vieran el monitor y ambos se sorprendieron muchísimo. ¿Se preguntan que estaba en la pantalla? Bueno, me había conectado a la página oficial de la NASA y en ese momento mi computadora mostraba una fotografía de un cohete espacial _idéntico_ al que teníamos enfrente. Debajo de la foto decía _Apolo XI._

- "¿El Apolo XI? ¿Éste es EL Apolo XI?"- preguntó Joe maravillado.

- "¡Así es! Esta es la legendaria nave en la que el primer hombre llegó a la Luna en 1969"- comenté orgulloso.

- "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

-----------------------

- "Espero que el plan de Geekmon funcione"- comenté mientras nos escondíamos detrás de una roca, donde esperábamos la llegada de los ejércitos del mal.

- "¡Vaya sorpresa que se va a llevar El Mal"- dijo Yolei sonriendo

- "Sólo espero que Tai y los demás se encuentren bien"- agregué

- "Ellos están bien"- dijo la voz fría de Geekmon. Aún no me agradaba ese sujeto, especialmente por lo que me había hecho antes- "De hecho...creo que la profecía se está cumpliendo ahora...."

---------------------------

**Cuando el Sol brille en la Montaña...**

- "¡Tai! ¡Tai!"- gritó Sora mientras entraba a la jaula después de haber estado con El Mal, quien ahora se hacía llamar Hellmon. 

- "Está inconsciente"- dije mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas- "Ha perdido mucha sangre..."

- "¡Tai! ¿Me escuchas? Soy yo, Sora"- mi hermano abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver a su novia.

- "Sora...estás bien...¿verdad?"

- "Sí Tai, estoy bien"

- "Qué...bueno..."

- "Tranquilo Tai, no gastes tu energía"- dije mientras sostenía la maldita esfera negra que le había quitado tanta energía.

- "Kari...creo...que no lo voy a lograr"- me dijo tristemente

- "No digas idioteces. ¡Vas a estar bien!"- dijo Sora, pero Tai la ignoró. Él aún me miraba.

- "Pórtate bien Kari...Dile a TK que le encargo que tú estés bien...él es un buen chico y cumplirá...lo sé"

- "Tai"- dije poniéndome a llorar

- "Sora..."- ahora su atención fue para la chica que lloraba a su lado- "Sora...tú también cuídate mucho...sabes que te amo...¿verdad?"

- "Sí lo sé. Yo también..."

- "Siempre...siempre...te voy a cuidar. Tú me enseñaste a ser prudente... me cuidaste...fuiste mi ángel...ahora yo seré el tuyo..."

- "Tai, tú siempre me has cuidado. ¡Me salvaste la vida muchas veces! Y no sólo eso, me enseñaste a ser valiente, pero no en el sentido de ser aventado, sino en el sentido de ser fiel a sus principios y siempre enfrentarse al mundo con alegría. Yo..."- Sora se soltó a llorar.

Yo le tomé la mano a mi hermano y sentí sus emociones. Curiosamente, él estaba asustado... pero tenía fé en que nosotras saldríamos adelante sin él. No quería mostrar dolor, quería darnos su valor para que acabáramos con Hellmon. Y ese valor, ese _verdadero valor_, se convirtió en una luz que nos invadió a los tres. Y cuando esa luz desapareció, vi que los tres habíamos vuelto a nuestra etapa Niño y que Tai ¡Estaba curado!

- "¡Tai! ¡TU herida desapareció!"- dijo Sora abrazándolo. Mi hermano no lo podía creer. 

- "Pero...¿Cómo?"

- "Fue un milagro...fue la luz de los milagros"- le dije. Yo la había visto una vez cuando enfrentábamos al entonces Emperador de los Digimon hace muchos años y V-mon se convirtió en Magnamón.

- "Muy bien, si existen los milagros, ¡venceremos a Hellmon!"- dijo mi hermano muy contento y entonces el emblema bordado en su camiseta brilló con todo su esplendor.

_Ese emblema...que parece un **sol**._

_------------------------_

**Y dos almas nobles renuncien a sus posesiones más valiosas...**

Desperté en una pequeña cueva. TK estaba dormido a mi lado y se veía bien. Me levanté y vi que una hoguera nos mantenía calientes y cómodos. Ví dos platos con comida vacíos. Algo o alguien nos había alimentado, por lo que habíamos vuelto a nuestra etapa Niño. 

- "¿Matt?"- era TK, quien se había despertado cuando me levanté.- "¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?"

Me dí cuenta de que mi pierna estaba cubierta por una tela oscura.

- "Me siento mejor"

- "¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que nos desmayamos en la nieve"

- "Yo los encontré"- dijo una voz, la cual provenía de un digimon cubierto por una capa negra- "Los encontré en la nieve y los traje a mi hogar. ¿Cómo se sienten?"

- "Muco mejor"- dije- "Gracias por salvarnos"

- "No hay de qué"

- "Tenemos que ir al Monte X rápidamente"- dijo TK saliendo de la cueva. Pero sus ánimos se desvanecieron cuando vio que el Monte X quedaba _muy lejos_ de dónde estábamos.

- "Así nos va a tomar días llegar"- comenté enojado.

- "¡No! Tenemos que ir con Kari"- dijo mi hermano frenético.

- "Yo puedo ayudarlos"- dijo nuestro "salvador"

- "¿Ah sí?"- dijo TK esperanzado- "¿Cómo?"

- "Puedo hacer que un abrir y cerrar de ojos estén en la cima de ese monte"

- "¿Nos podrías ayudar? ¿Por favor?"- dijo Tk muy contento.

- "Claro...pero a cambio de algo"

- "¿Qué cosa?"- pregunté desconfiado

- "Deseo...sus posesiones más valiosas"

- "¿Posesiones?"- preguntó TK confundido- "Yo no tengo nada...excepto mi gorra"

- "Y yo tengo mi harmónica"- dije sacando mi instrumento del bolsillo.

- "¡Eso es basura!"- dijo el digimon fastidiado- "Yo quiero algo de verdad valioso"

- "Pues no tenemos nada"- dije enojado- "Vámonos TK"

- "Claro que sí lo tienen. Son los defensores, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí"- dijo TK- "¿Y qué tiene que ver?"

- "Sus códigos son los objetos más valiosos que existen en el digimundo. Si me los dan, los llevaré con sus amigos"

- "Pero...sin nuestros códigos"

- "Tienen esa elección"- dijo el digimon con una risita.

- "¡Hecho!"- dijo TK inmediatamente.

- "¿Qué hay de tí?"- dijo el digimon mirándome.

- "Está bien"

Ese digimon tocó nuestros pechos y entonces sentí un calor muy raro y de pronto, ví que salía una tarjeta azul que brillaba con luz propia. Del pecho de TK salió una tarjeta amarilla.

- "Me siento raro.."- dijo TK. Tenía razón, yo sentía que algo me faltaba...una parte de mí.

- "Los dos son unos tontos. ¿Qué van a hacer sin sus códigos? ¿Sin la fuente de sus poderes?"

- "No lo sé, pero sé que todo saldrá bien a la larga"- dije

- "Todo con tal de ayudar a nuestros amigos. Haré hasta lo imposible"- agregó TK. Y fue entonces cuando ví que las manos de TK se tornaron azules y una ligera escarcha cubrió sus dedos.

- "¿Matt? ¿Dónde estás?"- preguntó de pronto TK.

- "¡Aquí estoy!"

- "¿Dónde? No te puedo ver..."

Pronto yo volví a la normalidad y las manos de TK recuperaron su color rosado.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"

- "_Eso_ significa que ustedes en verdad son los defensores y que son dignos de sus poderes"- dijo el digimon quitándose la capa negra y mostrando su rostro.

- "¡Humon!"- exclamó TK

- "Bien hecho TK, ustedes dos pasaron con honores la prueba de que en verdad son los defensores y que están listos para mostrar su verdadera forma"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Fueron capaces de mostrar sus dones, _aún sin sus códigos_ y sin que fuera su sentimiento especial. Así, Matt nunca perdió la esperanza y TK sintió la amistad al renunciar a sus poderes con tal de ayudar a las personas que quiere"

- "¿Y qué quiere decir?"

- "Que los defensores son un equipo. Lo que los hace especiales es que sus corazones son capaces de dar hogar a las 8 virtudes que son capaces de vencer a las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Todos ustedes son valientes, saben amar, conocen, son sinceros y confiables, apoyan a sus amigos y siempre tienen la esperanza de que la luz vencerá a la oscuridad. Y lo más importante es que saben trabajar juntos. La clave para vencer a su enemigo es la unión. No lo olviden"

- "¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"

- "Ustedes tomarán su verdadera forma, cuando las condiciones se cumplan..."

- "Creo que eso está pasando...me estoy helando..."- comenté mientras notaba como mi piel se tornaba azulada.

- "Y yo...me siento muy ligero..."- TK comenzaba a verse transparente...como si fuera a desaparecer...

----------------------

**...La nave legendaria proveniente de la gran casa azul volverá a su antigua gloria y se elevará por los cielos...**

- "Aún no entiendo que hace el Apolo XI en el digimundo"- comentó Joe.

- "¿Cómo Joe? ¿Aún te sorprende que aparezcan estas cosas en el Digimundo?"- comentó Mimí con sarcasmo.

- "Ya basta ustedes dos...¡Miren eso!"- dije señalando hacia el monte X. En la cima del monte algo anaranjado brillaba con gran intensidad. 

- "¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Joe

- "Déjame ver"- dijo Mimí mientras sacaba un pequeño telescopio de su bolsa (recuerden que ella siempre traía cosas útiles)- "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es Tai!"

- "¿Tai?"- dijo Joe tomando el telescopio y mirando a través de él- "¡Es cierto!"

Yo iba a tomar el telescopio, pero de pronto me sentí mal. Me sentí muy pesado y casi me desplomo al suelo.

- "¡Izzy!"- dijo Mimí asustada- "¿Te sientes bien?"

- "Más o menos"- murmuré, notando como mi voz se volvía más profunda- "¿Qué me está pasando?"

- "No lo sé...pero tu piel está muy áspera"- dijo Mimí tocándome el rostro. En eso miré como de su cabello comenzaron a brotar unas margaritas.

- "¡Mimí! ¡Tu cabello!"- dijo Joe, quien de pronto comenzó a sudar y se veía empapado, como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua encima. Sus manos comenzaron a gotear agua.

Estábamos tan preocupados que no nos dimos cuenta del momento en que el Apolo XI encendió sus motores y comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Pero Joe pronto lo vió.

- "¡La nave! ¡Se está moviendo sola!"- dijo mientras se retiraba el cabello empapado del rostro.

- "¿Qué?"

Y así el Apolo XI, _la nave legendaria_, salió de su _gran casa_, la bodega _azul._

-------------------------------

**...chocando contra la roca romántica...**

- ¿Qué está pasando?"- preguntó Sora cuando vio como una brillante luz blanca nos rodeaba.

- "No lo sé...pero me siento raro"- dijo Tai. Fue entonces cuando ví unas llamas rodear su cuerpo y su piel comenzaba a verse anaranjada. Sora intentó tocarlo pero retiró la mano en el acto.

- "¡Tai! ¡Estás ardiente!"- gritó

- "Sora...no es el momento para..."

- "¡No, tonto! Es en serio"- dijo Sora sonrojándose. Entonces vi unos bultitos en su espalda, los cuales comenzaron a crecer. Iba comentarle mi descubrimiento, pero fue entonces cuando ví que mis manos brillaban con una luz muy intensa.

- "¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Tai de pronto

- "¡Es una nave espacial!"

- "¡Y está a punto de estrellarse con la luna!"

_¡CRASH!_

_---------------_

**...Y con eso los defensores mostrarán su verdadera forma.**

- "¡Taimon!"

- "¡Soramon!"

- "¡Yamamon!"

- "¡Mimimon!"

- "¡IKoumon!"

- "¡Joemon!"

- "¡Takemon!"

- "¡Karimon!"

......WARP digivolve a.......

----------

- "¡Muy bien tropas! ¡Avancen!"- Hellmon dirigió a su ejército de ahora humanos Trolmon a través de la llanura del Digimundo. Hacía unos cuantos minutos que habían dejado atrás el Monte X y se dirigían al continente Server, donde estaba el portal que los llevaría a Odaiba, donde Hellmon planeaba provocar una Guerra. Llevaban unos cuantos minutos avanzando cuando escucharon unos gritos.

- "¡Deténganse!"- escucharon una voz- "¡No se muevan!"

- "Sigan avanzando, no voy a permitir que un digimon impertinente detengas mis planes"- ordenó Hellmon.

- "¿Ni siquiera los Defensores Digimon?"- dijo la misma voz.

- "¡Los defensores Digimon están derrotados!"

- "¡TE EQUIVOCAS!"

Y de atrás de la roca salieron 8 niños...aunque se veían un poco raros. El que aparentemente era el líder tenía la piel anaranjada y el cabello oscuro y parado. Tenía los ojos verdes y unos colmillos se asomaban en su boca. 

- "¿Tú crees que Agumón y los demás logren burlar a Hellmon y sus tropas?"- preguntó YOlei a Ken detrás de una de las rocas. 

- "¡Somos los defensores y vamos a detenerte! ¡Flama Bebé!"- atacó Agumón.

- "¡Fuego Azul!"- dijo un chico con el cabello rubio muy claro y ojos rojizos que vestía un suéter a rayas azules y blancas.

- "¡Burbuja de Aire!"- dijo un pequeñito que aparentaba 8 años con el cabello rojizo y enormes ojos azules. 

Los digimon (que se estaban haciendo pasar por los defensores) atacaron a Hellmon, quien veía divertido la escena.

- "¿Creen que soy tonto? Ustedes no son los defensores"

- "¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso?"- dijo un niño bajito con la piel oscura y enormes ojos verdes antes de atacar con un "súper trueno".

- "¡Somos los defensores!"- dijo una nena con el cabello largo y rosado y piel verde. 

- "¡Y no vamos a permitir que ataques la Tierra!"- dijo una niña con el cabello blanco y ojos azules felinos que vestía un vestido rosado y guates amarillos.

- "Antes pasas encima de nosotros"- agregó un chico con la piel muy blanca y ojos azules. Su cabello era muy rojo y aparentemente era el mayor del grupo. 

- "Ustedes no son los defensores porque son 8. Y mis tropas ya mataron a uno de ellos"- dijo Hellmon riéndose.

- _"¡Eso es lo que tú crees!"- _dijo una voz muy fuerte y profunda. Agumón volteó al cielo y entonces su ojos se abrieron como platos.

- **"¿_¡Tai!?"_**

****

**Continuará.**


	15. Sueños

13 de abril de 2002). ¡Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí está el último capítulo de este fic. Me dio muchísimo gusto haberlo escrito de nuevo, me divertí más que la primera vez y no saben el gusto que me dio leer sus reviews y comentarios. Muchas gracias por motivarme. Hace exactamente un año me inicié en este mundo de la escritura, y me he encontrado con muchos beneficios. No sólo me divierto, sino que he hecho buenas amistades. 

_¡Espero que les guste y gracias de nuevo!_

Capítulo Final: Sueños 

Todos nos quedamos perplejos al ver esa estrella anaranjada que iluminaba el cielo nocturno del Mundo Digital. Su voz sonaba muy fuerte, pero su timbre nos indicaba que se trataba de alguien conocido. 

- "¿Tai?"- preguntó Agumón de nuevo, mientras se retiraba un poco de pelo de la cara- "¿Eres tú?"

Fue entonces cuando su compañero inseparable aterrizó a pocos metros de nosotros y finalmente pudimos percatarnos de su "verdadera forma": Su piel era anaranjada, al igual que Agumón, pero su cabello seguía siendo castaño y alborotado. Era el doble de alto de lo normal y vestía una especie de armadura muy parecida a la de WarGreymon pero con pantalones y el símbolo del Valor en la parte de atrás. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes y miraban con furia a Hellmon. Agumón intentó tocarlo, pero retiró la mano al instante, ya que el cuerpo de MegaTaimon, mejor conocido como Tai, estaba rodeado por una especie de llama anaranjada. 

- "Perdona Agumón"- dijo Tai- "Porque eres Agumón, ¿cierto?"

- "Sí...te ves diferente"- el mega sonrió con el comentario.

- "Tú también"

- "Ese es el código del valor"- dijo Hellmon indignado- "¡Y alcanzó la forma Mega!"- en eso miró furioso a un Trollmon (con forma humana)- "Me dijiste que estaba muerto"

- "Eso creí señor..."- tartamudeó el Trollmon asustado.

- "Creo que nos subestimaste"- dijo Tai mientras se acercaba amenzadoramente al enemigo- "Y tan pronto como estemos los 8 reunidos te vamos a dar una lección que nunca olvidarás"

- "No si mi ejército acaba contigo antes. ¡Atáquenlo!"- ordenó Hellmon a su grupo de 1000 Trollmon humanizados.

- "Eso sí que no"- dije mientras salía de mi escondite- "Antes te metes conmigo. ¡Vamos V-mon!"

 Mi compañero digievolucionó y pronto nuestros amigos se unieron. Los supuestos Defensores deseaban incorporarse a la batalla.

- "¡No podemos ayudarles con esta forma humana!"- murmuró Biyomón frustrada.

- "Eso se puede arreglar, _Rayo Deshumanizador_"- dijo una voz femenina desde el cielo. Se trataba de Sora, quien también había cambiado. Su cabello ahora era muy rojo y largo y lo traía peinado en una cola de caballo alta, su piel era un poco más oscura que lo normal y sus ojos eran violeta, pero con la misma dulzura de siempre. Su ropa consistía en un vestido rojo de tirantes con el emblema del amor bordado en el frente. De su espalda salían unas alas rojas de ave (como de Birdramon) y en sus manos tenía un arco con flechas. Al arrojar una de ellas, esta produjo una luz roja que cubrió tanto a los Trollmon como a los 8 digimon, quienes volvieron a la normalidad.

- "¡Así está mejor"- dijeron Biyomón y Agumón antes de evolucionar para detener a los Trollmon. Los otros 6 se incorporaron de todos modos.

- "Muy bien Trollmon, esto es entre tú y yo"- dijo Sora muy enojada. Aún no le perdonaba el susto que le metió en la Torre y el que casi matara a Tai

- "Como quieras, ¡Ataque Negro!"- Dijo el Trollmon mientras arrojaba una esfera negra y pequeña, la cual fue detenida por un lazo hecho de luz. Al voltear hacia arriba me impacté al ver en lo que se había convertido Kari. Como buena encargada de la Luz, ella parecía un ángel. Portaba un largo vestido rosado muy claro, el cual según ella era el mismo que vestía cuando entraba al mundo interno de alguien, su cabello castaño ahora era muy largo y lo traía peinado en una trenza y una guirnalda de estrellas adornaba su cabeza. Sus ojos eran una mezcla entre rosado y castaño, dependiendo del ángulo en que lo vieras. Sus alas eran como de mariposa, muy delgadas y transparentes, como si estuvieran hechas de cristal. En la mano tenía un listón como el que usan en la gimnasia artística, sólo que parecía hecho de luz y el palo que lo sostenía era morado con blanco, como la cola de Gatomón.

- "Ya no vas a volver a usar ese sucio truco"- dijo la chica mientras descendía al lado de Trollmon- "Nunca más"

El enemigo intentó atacar, pero Kari lo detuvo con su técnica especial, el cual es el "Arcoirís de Fé", consistente en un rayo de luz multicolor que acabó con ese Trollmon en un santiamén. 

Pero mientras eso ocurría Tai y Sora se enfrentaron a Hellmon. Tai lo atacó con una técnica que se llama "Volcán Final" en el cual golpeaba el suelo con el puño produciendo un agujero debajo del enemigo. Este hoyo explotó segundos después arrojando lava y piedras y haciendo daño a Hellmon. 

El Mal personificado se puso de pie y se veía furioso por el atrevimiento del Defensor del Valor. Dirigió su mirada a Sora y se lanzó contra ella, pero algo lo hizo caer de nuevo. 

- "¿Quién se atreve a retar al Mal?"- dijo poco antes de ver lo que lo había tirado: Era una especie de hiedra resistente que había salido de la nada. 

- "Oh perdona...¿te lastime?"- dijo una vocecita. Cuando Hellmon se dió la vuelta vio a la última defensora. Mimí era ahora mucho más bajita y su piel era verde pálido, como la de Palmon. Su cabello seguía igual, a excepción que muchas flores y hojas salían de su cabeza. Vestía una falda rosa larga y un top blanco con el emblema de la pureza bordado en verde al frente e iba descalza. Sus ojos se parecían mucho a los de Lillymon, al igual que sus pequeñas alas verdes. 

- "¡Mimí!"- dijo Kari mientras se le acercaba- "¡Qué bueno que estás bien!"

- "Lo mismo digo yo"- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

- "¿Dónde están los demás?"- preguntó Kari

- "¡Maldita hiedra venenosa!"- interrumpió Hellmon- "¡Creo que es hora de podarte! _Corte Maligno"_

Hellmon arrojó de sus manos unos enormes cuchillos que iban dirigidos a Mimí. La chica estaba preparando su defensa cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito.

- "_¡Campo Magnético!"_- y así los cuchillos cambiaron su trayectoria y se estrellaron en el pecho del quinto defensor, el del conocimiento. Un muy enojado Izzy se puso enfrente de Hellmon. A diferencia de Mimí, él era muy alto, incluso más que Tai. Su piel era del color del acero y sus ojos era de un tono gris muy profundo. Su cabello aún era rojo. Vestía una especie de armadura azul de la cual salían unos cables y otros trebejos que no puedo distinguir. Tenia un aspecto muy fiero, como de Kabuterimon. ¿ya les dije que estaba muy enojado?. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta se quitó los cuchillos del pecho (luego nos dimos cuenta de que estaba hecho de metal) y los arrojó con furia hacia Hellmon, quien no los esquivó a tiempo, así que uno de ellos cortó su mano, la cual salió volando hacia nosotros. Yolei casi se desamyó del asco. Todos nos quedamos helados, incluidos los defensores que estaban presentes.

- "La próxima vez que intentes dañar a mi novia, será tu cabeza lo que volará, ¿ENTENDIDO?"- rugió indignado. Definitivamente el alcanzar su forma Mega sacaba a relucir el lado agresivo del chico Izumi. Pero entonces miró a Mimí y su mirada se volvió tan pacífica como siempre...parece que el chico que conocemos seguía ahí- "¿Te encuentras bien cariño?"- su voz sonaba tranquila también.

- "Si, gracias"- dijo Mimí sonrojándose.

Hellmon hasta ese momento estaba recuperándose del shock. Tenía una mano sobre su muñón, tratando de detener la sangre que escapaba del mismo, parece que logró detener la hemorragia porque se dispuso a atacar de nuevo.

- "¡Pedazo de chatarra!"- gruñó- "¡_Ultra Taladro!_"- Hellmon tenía muchos ases bajo la manga porque ahora deseaba dejar a Izzy como un queso gruyere...pero algo lo detuvo.

- "¡_Rápidos de Poder!"_.- una enorme ola cubrió a Hellmon. Esta también sirvió de transporte para el siguiente defensor. Joe bajó de la ola con facilidad...gracias a las aletas que tenia en lugar de sus manos (parecidas a las de Gomamón). Su piel era azul-verdosa. Su cabello y ojos seguían igual, pero su cuerpo daba la impresión de ser muy ágil y apto para el agua, ya que sus pies y manos eran aletas. Su rostro tenía unas marcas rojas, como las de su compañero Digimon.

Mientras Hellmon trataba de ponerse de pie, los 6 defensores presentes se reunieron.

- "¡No puedo creer que este sea nuestro enemigo final, el mal personificado!"- dijo Tai- "Tanto problema para llegar a enfrentarlo y resulta ser más débil que un Numemón. Hasta Koromón podría vencerlo"  
- "No lo sé Tai"- dijo Kari- "Recuerda que las apariencias engañan"

- "¡Oh vamos Kari! Este tipo está perdido. ¡Acabemos con él!"- dijo Izzy aún en su estado agresivo.

- "¿Y si esperamos a Matt y TK? No creo que tarden en llegar"- propuso Sora

- "No creo que sea necesario que ellos dos estén aquí"- dijo Joe- "Podemos acabar con Hellmon rápidamente"

- "Además, TK ya ha tenido suficientes problemas"- dijo Tai

- "¡Pues vamos! ¡Quiero rebanarlo!"- agregó Izzy.

Los 3 defensores varones se aproximaron a Hellmon, quien ya estaba una vez más listo. 

- "Se ven muy seguros"- me comentó Yolei

- "Y con razón"- agregué- "Ese tal Hellmon es muy débil para ellos. Me gustaría ayudarles"

- "Están demasiado confiados"- dijo Geekmon- "Deben esperar a los códigos de la Esperanza y la Amistad. Sólo cuando estén juntos los 8 podrán vencer al Mal"

- "Pues creo que se equivoca"- dije contento- "Hellmon es historia"

Mientras tanto, Tai ya estaba enfrente de Hellmon.

- "¡Esto se acaba ahora!"- gritó mientras preparaba su puño- "¡_Volcán Final!"_

Tai se puso de pie y sonrió mientras esperaba que su letal ataque terminara con el Mal, pero su expresión desapareció cuando Hellmon levantaba su única mano y detenía el ataque de Tai sin sudar ni una gota.

- "¿Qué?"- dijo Tai sorprendido.

- "¡No funcionó!"- dijo Mimí

- "Pues ataquemos juntos"- dijo Izzy

Todos los defensores atacaron a la vez, pero Hellmon detuvo sus ataques antes de que lo tocaran. 

- "Creo que me equivoqué"- comenté desde mi escondite

- "¡IDIOTAS! ¿Creyeron que sería fácil vencerme? Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz"

Hellmon levantó su mano para atacar cuando de pronto esta se congeló. 

- "¡Ya estoy harto de estas tonterías!"- rugió El Mal, su voz haciendo que a todos se nos helara el alma.- "Aparezcan ante mí o morirán"

- "¿De qué habla Hellmon?"- preguntó Sora.

- "Creo que habla de lo que le hice"- dijo una nueva voz a sus espaldas. El séptimo defensor había llegado. La mejor forma de definir a Matt era la palabra azul. Todo en él era de ese color. Su piel era de un color azul metálico, sus ojos eran igual que siempre, su cabello era azul pálido y vestía un pantalón y una camisa del mismo color pero más oscuro y unas botas girses. Brillaba con mucha intensidad con una luz tornasol (no sé mucho de colores, pero es ese tipo de efecto que hace que se vea de distintos colores dependiendo del ángulo en que lo vieras).

- "¡Matt! ¡Estás vivo!"- dijo Sora abrazándolo

-. "¡Claro que sí! Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que venir a pie es más tardado"

- "¿Dónde está TK?"- preguntó Kari- "Porque estaba contigo, ¿verdad?"

- "Así es...y ahora estoy contigo"- dijo alguien murmurando en su oído. Kari se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver finalmente a su novio. El octavo defensor era el que menos había cambiado de los ocho, pero aún asó se veía diferente. Parecía un joven de 21 años, pero sus azules ojos eran tan claros que parecían casi blancos. Vestía una camisa y un pantalón blancos normales y emitía una pálida luz amarilla. Pero lo extraño en él era que podías ver a través de su cuerpo, como si fuera un fantasma.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- dijo Kari- "¿Ahora sí eres un fantasma?"

- "No Kari, estoy tan vivo como tú"- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a Kari. A pesar de verse transparente, se sentía sólida y cálida como la de un ser vivo.

- "¡Qué bueno que llegaron!"- dijo Tai- "Tenemos que acabar con este tipo"

- "Ahora que los 8 defensores están juntos...es hora de mostrar mi verdadero poder..."- Hellmon levantó la mano y los miles de Trollmon que peleaban contra los Digimon murieron y se convirtieron en humo negro, el cual comenzó a cubrir a Hellmon. 

- "¿Qué está haciendo?"- preguntó Yolei asustada

- "¡ALMAS NEGRAS VENGAN A Mí! Alimenten al Mal que finalmente acabará con el Bien"- el humo que cubría a Hellmon comenzó a volverse cada vez más espeso hasta que finalmente lo inhaló por la nariz. Inmediatamente comenzó a crecer y crecer...su sombra nos cubrió a todos. Los defensores se reunieron en un punto, listos para atacar a la bestia que estaba por aparecer.

- "Prepárense chicos"- dijo Izzy

- "Mientras nos mantengamos juntos todo saldrá bien"- dijo Matt.

Cuando Hellmon finalmente adquirió un tamaño enorme...gritó con un tono de voz helado que nos hizo sentir un dolor infinito: ¡_Prepárense a ver la verdadera forma del mal!_

Y entonces comenzó a arrancarse la piel, los músculos, las entrañas...era un espectáculo horrible y aterrorizante...nunca en mi vida he vuelto a sentir lo que sentí en ese momento. La sangre de ese ser malévolo tiñó de rojo el césped de ese valle y el olor amargo de las tripas inundó el aire. Todos teníamos nauseas y nos dolía la cabeza. La presencia maligna era tan fuerte que Kari se tuvo que sentar y lloró asustada, mientras que TK trataba de calmarla. Cuando sólo quedaban una pila de carne mutilada...una cortina de fuego cubrió al ser y al desaparecer finalmente se reveló la verdadera forma de Hellmon.

- "Oh...por Dios...esto es horrible..."- alcanzó a tartamudear Ken. 

Y tenía razón: Frente a nosotros estaba el resumen de las mayores pesadillas de nosotros, los elegidos. Los científicos del mal habían trabajado durante 10 años en la construcción de un cuerpo que reuniera lo peor de cada uno de nuestros enemigos, digno para ser poseído por el Mal en persona. Era una cruza entre MaloMyotismon, Apolypmon, los Dark Masters, Devimon, Daemon y otros que no conocía. Era una abominación...era simplemente como ver al MAL.

- "Saluden a su peor pesadilla"- dijo con su voz helada- "Soy la unión de los peores defectos que puede tener un alma: El Odio, la Enemistad, la Desesperación, La Cobardía, La Hipocresía, La Desconfianza, La Ignorancia y La Oscuridad...entre otros..."

- "¡Tenemos que detener a esta bestia!"- dijo Sora acercándose a Hellmon.

- "Vamos Kari"- TK ayudó a Kari a incorporarse. En cuanto vio a Hellmon, los ojos de Kari se iluminaron y dijo.

- "¡Vamos!"

- "¡Volcán Final!"

- "Arco iris de Fé"

- "Aires de Esperanza"

- "Rayo de Hielo"

- "Rápidos de Poder"

- "Láser de Amor"

- "Bomba Hardware"

- "Bosque de Espinas"

Cada ataque golpeó a Hellmon, quien rugió adolorido, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla. 

- "Deben sentirse orgullosos"- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento- "He creado un ataque especial para cada defensor. _¡Cobardía Helada!"_

Hellmon arrojó una esfera azul a Tai, quien cayó al suelo inmediatamente. Perdió el fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo, así como el conocimiento.

- "¡Tai!"- gritó Sora mientras se acercaba a su novio, antes de caer fulminada gracias a otro ataque de Hellmon, _"Red de Odio"._

Y así, uno a uno de los Defensores fueron cayendo, sin poder hacer nada para detener los ataques de Hellmon.

- _"El Fuego de la Enemistad"_

_- "Bomba Virus"_

_- "El filo de la Hipocresía"_

_- "Arenas de la Desconfianza"_

_- "Flecha de la Desesperanza"_

_- "Oscuridad Eterna"_

- "Esto no puede estar pasando"- dije mientras salía de mi escondite.

- "Davis, ¡Ven aquí!"- me gritó Yolei- "Es peligroso"  
- "¡No me importa! Tengo que ayudar a mis amigos"

- "Pero Davis..."

- "Él tiene razón"- dijo Geekmon- "Tienen que ayudarlo"

- "¿Cómo? Nuestros Digimon están muy cansados"- dijo Ken mientras señalaba a nuestros compañeros, quienes habían vuelto a su forma normal.

- "Entonces sacaré mi última creación"- dijo Geekmon mientras mostraba cuatro ampolletas llenas de un líquido amarillo.

- "¿Qué es eso?"

- "No debería mostrarlo..."- dijo Geekmon nervioso- "Pero tengo que hacerlo...tienen que distraer a Hellmon...mientras reanimo a los códigos...como sea..."

- "¿Qué ocurre Geekmon?"- dije, pero entonces me tomó el brazo y me inyectó la sustancia.

- "Perdóname Davis...perdóname...esto tú no deberías saberlo...perdóname..."

- "¿Qué ocurre..?"- pero entonces sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y un calor muy extraño invadió mi cuerpo. Ese calor provenía de mi pecho...y creo que algo brilló en él...pero no estoy seguro...alcancé a ver como Geekmon clavaba la aguja a mis amigos antes de que todo cambiara...

------------------------------------

_Yo no quería que esto ocurriera...mi mayor secreto...no. Pero la batalla lo requería y mi intención era compensar el daño que había causado durante 10 años, Yo nunca lo entendí...estaba cegado con detener al mal...para protegerme..que no me dí cuenta del dolor que había pasado el código de la Esperanza...hasta ese día...en que lo ví gritar y llorar enfrente de sus amigos en mi laboratorio. Humon y yo estábamos ahí, mirando todo a través de un escondite muy secreto...EspE había perdido la razón...y sólo ahí me dí cuenta del mal que había hecho...y como el amor de esa chica lo recuperó...la luz y el amor pudieron más que mis operaciones y experimentos...logró activar un código tan dañado como el de EspE. Tal vez había creado los digimon más poderosos...pero no podía entender su funcionamiento...Humon sí, él era diferente. _

_Después de clavar las agujas en los 4 humanos me alejé...no quería que me preguntaran nada...no quería decirles nada...corrí hacia EspE, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando finalmente lo tuve cerca me maravillé...mi obra maestra...estaba junto a mí...al igual que los otros 7 códigos...lo más impresionante era la luz que emitían...te hacía sentir bien...era el poder que vencería a Hellmon...sólo tenían que canalizarlo...tomé la mano de EspE y le inyecté una sustancia rosada...Él abrió sus ojos...y en cuanto me vio se sentó y me dio la espalda._

_- "¿Qué quieres?"- dijo fríamente_

_- "EspE...tienes que levantarte y ayudar a tus amigos..."_

_- "¡Eso lo sé!"- se puso de pie...de pronto sus ojos se volvieron como platos al ver a cuatro humanos atacar a Hellmon- "Esos son..."_

_- "Ellos son tus amigos...les di la habilidad de atacar como Digimon...pero no van a resistir mucho tiempo...tienes que apurarte...tienes que ayudarlos...antes de que Hellmon lo descubra..."_

_- "¿Descubra qué?"_

_- "¡Eso no importa!"- dije- "Al menos no ahora...perdóname EspE...perdona el daño que te hice"_

_Espe No me dijo nada, pero después murmuró._

_- "Geekmon...no sé si algún día pueda perdonarte...no ahora...quiero hacerlo...pero aún me duele lo que hiciste...Kari me ayudó...pero..."_

_- "Ella...la chica de la luz...ve con ella EspE...ella te ayudará contra Hellmon...necesitas la ayuda de todos...Humon te lo dijo...sólo la unión vencerá a Hellmon"_

_- "¡GEEKMON!"- de pronto escuché un rugido. Hellmon me había descubierto. Mi mayor temor se había vuelto realidad. El Mal finalmente me había encontrado- "Maldito traidor"_

_- "Perdóneme Amo"- dije poniéndome de pie._

_- "¿De qué hablas Geekmon?"- alcancé a escuchar a EspE.- "¿El Mal es tu amo?"_

_- "Algún día lo entenderás Takeru"- murmuré. Sabía que mi fin había llegado, Hellmon me iba a destruir...pero no me iba a ir de esa forma...decidí ayudar a Takeru en mi hora final- "Algún día...por lo pronto...toma mi última ayuda...buena suerte...adiós"_

_Y así me desintegré...poco a poco me convertí en chispas de luz y rodeé a Takeru..._

_Adiós..._

_-------------------_

Geekmon desapareció enfrente de mí. Yo estaba confundido y enojado. ¡Geekmon era ayudante de Hellmon! ¿Cómo era posible eso? Pero entonces los restos de ese Digimon se fusionaron conmigo y yo cambié un poco. Mi ropa era distinta...ahora tenía una armadura blanca y algo pesado colgaba de mi espalda. Al tocarlo me dí cuenta de que era una espada. 

- "¿Una espada? ¿Para qué?"- pero pronto caí en cuenta de que lo más importante era ayudar a mis amigos. Por alguna razón Davis y compañía estaban atacando a Hellmon. Davis usaba un "Terra Force" por ejemplo. Se veían como humanos normales. Pero aparentemente se estaban cansando y Hellmon podía hacerles daño. Corrí hacia Kari e intenté despertarla.

- "¡Kari! ¡Despierta!"- murmuré mientras la agitaba suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos y murmuró.

- "¿TK? ¿Estás bien?"- ella se veía muy débil.

- "Kari...estoy bien...tenemos que ayudar a Davis...y a Yolei...a todos"

- "¿De qué hablas?"- se puso de pie y se asustó cuando vio a nuestros amigos pelear- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "No lo sé...pero tenemos que ayudarlo...todos tenemos que hacerlo...esto lo tenemos que hacer juntos..."

- "TK...estoy muy débil...no sé si pueda..."

- "Vamos Kari...esta es la última batalla...después de esto estaremos juntos...nuestros planes...nuestra vida depende de ello...¿de qué sirvió que iluminaras mi castillo entonces?"

- "¿Y si no lo logramos?"- dijo Kari tristemente.

- "Al menos me iré sabiendo que lo intentamos...que nunca nos rendimos..que nunca perdimos las esperanzas...me iré sabiendo que estás junto a mí Kari y que me apoyas...¿sabes? estos días que he pasado junto a tí es lo mejor que me ha pasado...conocí lo que es amar a alguien...nunca había sido tan feliz...si el precio por estos días fue mis años de encierro y morir el día de hoy...lo repetiría de nuevo...te amo"- vaya...finalmente había dicho esas palabras. No era un momento adecuado para declaraciones...pero creo que así lo sentí en ese momento. 

- "Yo...yo también te amo...tienes razón...cuando te volví a ver en el parque, durante nuestro primer beso, juré que nunca nos separaríamos...que estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas...sabes que te apoyo..."- y entonces nos acercamos  y nuestros labios se fusionaron...no sabíamos si ese sería nuestro último beso...pero decidimos sentirlo como nunca...unirnos a través de él. La atraje hacia mí y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas...quería ser parte de ella...quería unirme a ella.

 Y entonces...la luz rosada que emitía Kari se unió a mi cuerpo y por un momento pude entrar en sus pensamientos y sentir lo que ella sentía. Sé que a ella le pasó lo mismo. La espada que tenía en mi espalda salió de su funda por sí sola y flotó frente a nosotros. Una luz amarilla y una rosa la rodeaban.

- "Esa espada...es la unión"- me dijo Geekmon a través de mi mente- "Es la Unión..."

Davis, Yolei, Cody y Ken se dieron cuenta de que nos habíamos levantado y nos gritaron.

- "¡Vamos amigos! Ustedes pueden"

- "¡Vamos Tai! ¡Levántate! Tú eres muy valiente...¡Vamos!"- gritó Davis y de pronto ví como una luz anaranjada salía de su cuerpo y se metía al de Tai. Las llamas que cubrían al Mega se reavivaron y nuestro amigo se levantó.

- "¡Davis!"- dijo contento- "¡Gracias!"- y una luz anaranjada salió de nuevo del cuerpo y llegó a la espada, mezclándose con la amarilla y la rosada. 

Poco a poco, de los pechos de Davis, Yolei y Cody salieron luces rojas, verdes, azules, moradas y grises, que reavivaron a los otros defensores y estos dieron su poder a la Espada, la cual brilló tanto que era difícil verla directamente. 

- "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"- preguntó Kari

- "Creo que debemos tomarla"- dijo Joe

- "Tú la tenías TK, inténtalo"- me acerqué a la misma, pero no pude levantarla...era muy pesada...no podía hacerlo solo. 

- "No...puedo..."

- "Yo te ayudaré"- Ken se aproximó y entonces tomó la espada fácilmente. De pronto, una luz rosada-morada salió de su cuerpo y rodeó a la espada, la cual al verse completa se arrojó hacia Hellmon y se clavó en su pecho.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Izzy.

- "Ken tiene a la bondad...eso es lo que le faltaba a la espada"- dijo Kari.

Hellmon gritó mientras la luz de la amistad, el amor, la valentía, la esperanza, la bondad, el conocimiento, la sinceridad y la pureza se adentraban en su ser y acababan con el Mal. Su cuerpo horrible comenzó a disolverse y antes de desaparecer alcanzó a gritar...

- "¡El Mal nunca morirá! ¡Eso lo verán!"

Y entonces...Hellmon fue historia.

-----------------------

Volvimos al bosque. Cientos de Digimon nos recibieron y festejamos en grande la derrota de Hellmon. Los Trollmon no volverían a hacer de las suyas. Estábamos cansados...tanto que habíamos vuelto a ser niños, pero esta vez no nos importó...decidimos jugar como si lo fuéramos. Después de todo, una vida de adultos nos esperaba en el Mundo Real.

Esa noche, Humon abrió el portal que nos regresaría a casa.

- "Bien hecho Defensores. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Geekmon también lo debe estar..."- Humon se veía triste. Yo no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos al respecto...

- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó con nosotros?"- preguntó Davis- "Geekmon hablaba de un secreto"

- "No lo sé Davis"- dijo el Digimon- "Geekmon siempre fue misterioso...no sé si algún día entienda todos sus secretos"

- "Bueno, lo importante es que ahora sí volveremos a casa"- dijo Mimí- "Tenemos una boda que celebrar"- su novio se sonrojó y miró al suelo con timidez. El efecto de ser un Mega se le había pasado.

- "Y yo tengo toda una vida por delante"- dijo Tai

- "Igual que yo...aunque creo que me van a correr del cine"

- "Ya verás como todo se solucionará"- dijo Kari mientras me tomaba la mano...ya no nos importaba parecer de 8 años.

- "Bueno chicos"- dijo Davis acercándose al Portal- "¡Vámonos!"

Y así, Davis, Yolei, Cody y Ken pasaron por el portal y desaparecieron. Kari se acercó, pero el portal la rechazó.

- "¿Qué ocurre?"

- "Creo que el portal no los deja pasar porque aún son Digimon"

- "¡Es cierto! ¿Podrías volvernos a la normalidad?"- pregunté, pero la mirada de Humon se tornó sombría...Oh Oh.

- "Lo siento. El que sabía de eso era Geekmon...creo que se van a quedar así para siempre"

- "Entonces no podremos volver a casa..."- dijo Matt

- "¡No puede ser! ¡NOOOOO!"- grité angustiado.

- "¡TK! ¡TK!"- me gritó Kari para que me calmara- "¡Takeru!"

_Takeru..._

_Takeru..._

_- "¿Qué?"_

_- "¡Despierta!"_

_Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una anciana muy amable que me estaba sonriendo._

_- "¡Takeru!"_

_- "Estoy despierto"- dije incorporándome- "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"_

_- "Así que TÚ eres Takeru"- volvió a sonreír- "Han estado voceándote los últimos 15 minutos"_

_Miré a mi alrededor y me dí cuenta de que estaba en el tren. Sentí un papel en mi mano y al verlo me dí cuenta de que era mi boleto de entrada para la Inauguración de la Copa Mundial 2002. Miré hacia la ventana y me encontré con mi reflejo: Un chico de once años con un sombrero curioso y blanco. Nada de ropas negras, nada de mundos raros...estaba en casa y con mi edad correcta. Todo había sido un sueño._

_- "Takeru Takaishi, sus amigos lo están esperando en las Oficinas de la Estación de Odaiba"- dijo una voz a través del altavoz del tren._

_- "Esa estación fue hace 14 paradas cariño"- dijo la anciana- "Vi cuando tus amigos dejaron el tren y pensé en despertarte, pero luego pensé que a lo mejor te ibas a bajar más adelante"_

_- "¡14 paradas! ¡Me van a matar!"- dije poniéndome de pie- "Muchas gracias señora"_

_- "No hay de que Takeru"_

_En cuanto el tren se detuvo salí a toda velocidad y tomé el tren de regreso. Cuando llegué a Odaiba me puse a buscar a mis amigos y pronto ví a Matt, a Tai y a Davis parados en el andén buscándome. Una dicha inimaginable me llenó...a pesar de que mi separación sólo había sido un sueño._

_- "¡Hermano!"- grité y me arrojé a los brazos de Matt como cuando estaba pequeño. Casi casi me puse a llorar._

_- "¡TK! ¿Dónde has estado?"_

_- "Lo siento mucho...me quedé dormido"- al ver su rostro preocupado me sentí aún más contento- "¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! Te extrañé muchíiiiisimo"_

_- "Pero TK"- dijo Tai confundido- "Sólo estuviste perdido 45 minutos"_

_- "Pues yo los sentí como si fueran 10 años"- entonces abracé a Tai- "¡Me da gusto verte también!"_

_- "¿Estás enfermo?"- me preguntó Davis._

_- "¡Davis! ¡Tú también!"- dije mientras lo abrazaba_

_- "Muy bien TK...tranquilo..."- dijo Motomiya incómodo mientras me retiraba. Matt puso su mano en mi frente._

_- "Estás caliente TK...creo que tienes un resfriado. Por eso estabas tan cansado y te dormiste en el tren"_

_- "Y yo creo que por eso está actuando más raro que de costumbre"- dijo Davis bromeando._

_- "¡Hasta que apareces!"- dijo la voz de una niña. Era Kari. Todavía tenía el sueño atorado en la mente porque corrí hacia ella y la abracé._

_- "¡Kari! ¡Kari! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! Es increíble como tuve que perderte para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te a...¡ack!"- por suerte, volví a la realidad antes de que cometiera el error de declarármele a Kari enfrente de su hermano y de Davis._

_- "¿Qué dijiste?"_

_- "¡Lo mucho que te aprecio!"- dije poniéndome muy rojo._

_- "Estás muy colorado TK"- dijo Matt- "Mejor te llevo a descansar"_

_- "¿Qué le pasa?"- preguntó Kari_

_- "Tiene fiebre. Discúlpenlo. Vámonos TK, hoy vas a pasar la noche conmigo. No te puedes quedar solo con esa fiebre"- mi mamá estaba de viaje de negocios. _

_- "¡Adios TK! ¡Alíviate pronto!"_

_No recuerdo como fue el trayecto a casa. Pero pronto me encontré en la recámara de Matt._

_- "Será mejor que te duermas"- dijo Matt- "Papá compró el otro día un pijama para tí, está en el cajón"_

_Obedecí y saqué la prenda en cuestión del cajón...y me reí cuando la ví: Era un pijama verde con un carrito dibujado en la playera...y muy pequeño para mí. Me hubiera quedado hace 1 año, pero ya no. Yo creo que Mamá me alimentó con levadura sin que me diera cuenta porque desde que cumplí los 10 crecí muchísimo y ya casi no me queda nada de mi ropa. Mientras trataba de ponerme los pantalones (los cuales me quedaron casi como shorts) pensé en el sueño._

_- "¡Qué pesadilla! 10 años encerrado...todos mis planes en la basura...¡Yo como un Digimon!"- murmuré. Realmente esa fiebre me había hecho delirar- "Aunque la parte con Kari estuvo bien..,"_

_Debo confesar que ese sueño me hizo pensar en el futuro. ¿Qué será de mí en 2, 5, o en 10 años? ¿Qué es lo que haré cuando en verdad tenga 21 años? Lo que es cierto, es que mientras esté con mi familia y amigos todo cambio será bienvenido: La vida está llena de cambios y lo mejor que uno puede hacer es aceptarlos y disfrutarlos._

_- "Creo que mejor le pediré a Matt una de sus pijamas"- dije mientras trataba de ponerme la camiseta, pero esta se rompió- "¡Caramba!"_

_Me la quité como pude y me levanté con la intención de buscar otra pijama pero entonces me miré en el espejo. Mis mejillas parecían manzanas por lo rojas..aunque no estaba seguro si era por la fiebre o por que casi me le declaro a Kari._

_- "Eres un pendejo Takeru..."- murmuré pero entonces todo color desapareció de mi rostro._

_¿Por qué? Porque fue entonces cuando descubrí esa _**delgada cicatriz que iba desde el pecho hasta el ombligo....**

**_FIN_**__


End file.
